In laughter as in tears
by Gwen Truong
Summary: COMPLETE - Kaname and Zero got married to maintain the pact of peace between vampires and hunters, but where do their hearts lie? Yaoi. A little kinky in the first chapters. Zero x Kaname
1. Tie 1: Wedding night

**Disclaimer:** All characters and the manga belong to Matsuri Hino.

The idea of bloody rose vines growing directly from Zero's body belongs to Blackened Wing.

**A/N:** I've enjoyed reading two great stories about Kaname and Zero being in an arranged marriage, which have been posted on this website. They are "Displaced", written by LeaNicolaie and "Marriage Alliance", written by Ebony-Knight. They have inspired me to start this story.

Yuuki is human and 10-year younger than Zero, she isn't close to Kaname. So some events are quite different than in the canon.

**Pairing:** Zero x Kaname

**Warning:** yaoi, kinky sex, bad words.

**Tie 1: Wedding night**

Breaking dawn. The day that marked an age of humans and vampires living peacefully together was starting. There would be no more fighting or killing, a human or a vampire would equally go on trial and get the same sentence for violating the other kind's safety. All humans and vampires' lives were respected and protected.

Both sides had officially agreed on a pact of peace which based on a marriage contract between a highest-leveled hunter and a highest-leveled vampire. Zero Kiryuu was a hunter-turned-into-vampire, who had been able to kill his own 'master', Shizuka Hiou (at least official news confirmed it). He's the _only_ ex-human vampire who was free from the fate of descending to level E, had no limitations in daylight and could get through all security charms to enter the Hunter Association. Kaname Kuran inherited from the purest and strongest pureblood line, he had eradicated the corrupt Vampire Council and become the new vampire leader. Together they vanquished Rido Kuran, Kaname's uncle, who wanted to deprive his position and wage war against the Association. After their joint victory, they signed the marriage contract, for the shake of their pact of peace, to tie to each other as long as they lived, to support and follow each other in poverty as in wealth, in sorrow as in joy, in laughter as in tears from that day onward.

Zero had been unconcerned and unemotional during the ceremony and reception, standing by Kaname, to fulfil his role. He'd had long conversations with his adopted father - Kaien Cross and his mentor - Yagari Touga, who was currently the Hunter Association's president to make up his mind. However, the best thing he could do was to act accordingly to their agreement, he couldn't bring himself to truly and deeply accept his future. Kaname looked more enduring, even though a smile never ghosted on his lips, he calmly received all congratulations and good wishes from their guests, and acted adequately to his position as the vampire leader as well as a pacifist who fully supported the development of blood tablets and wanted peaceful co-existence for both kinds.

Everything had finally done. The couple left for Kuran mansion. Breaking dawn. It's going to be their first day in this new mansion as Zero objected to move in the ancient castle where many generations of the Kurans had lived. Moreover, it was in a remote place which was inconvenient for their daily life. A white Lexus car ran smoothly on the still-quiet street, nobody inside was speaking. Both of them sat silently side by side behind the driver. Kaname understood what Zero was feeling, he's feeling the same, more or less. Even though the hunter was also a vampire, he's the heir of the strongest hunter lineage, which made them too different to combine with each other. They're neither in love nor feasibly fell in love one day, but had to live together and give up all possible chances of pursuing true love, any creatures with a heart would find it completely ruthless. Kaname could feel sympathy with Zero for those reasons, though it's not all bad for himself, considering he could use this marriage to annul a previous engagement which he had no wish to continue. However, there's another reason that disturbed the hunter to his core which didn't really affect the pureblood much. Zero hated being married to another male, he's not gay, he hadn't ever seen himself in a relationship with a guy even in his weirdest dreams. Yet he didn't know all vampires were bisexual, they could appreciate and enjoy the beauty of any gender and fall in love for a personality. Some vampires chose to be faithful in a long-term relationship while the others liked changing a lot of lovers in their long lives. Kaname didn't bother to explain to his new spouse, he didn't care if the hunter, having turned into a vampire, would one day get aroused by another male, because it wouldn't be involved in him.

They quietly walked into the mansion, going upstairs and turning to different directions towards their separate bedrooms. Zero entered his own one, taking a look around. Well-furnished and all brand-new. He didn't have much to bring in, even clothes. His only belongings were the Bloody Rose gun, bullets and some other stuff that a hunter would always bring with him. That's all. He's going to live here for the rest of his life, facing all emptiness until he would get crazy and stop caring where the hell he was.

Zero sluggishly dropped himself on his new bed. The mattress was really soft, smooth satin sheet was tenderly caressing the back of his hands, which were the only bare skin of his body was in contact. Too obsessed with his own thoughts, he couldn't smell the light essence of green tea until now. All were well-prepared for a good sleep. Zero was tired, but there's no way he could sleep now. Sun was rising up outside but the mantle of darkness was falling down his life. _I'm not going to be with him in laughter as in tears_, he bitterly thought. He had killed two purebloods and wasn't going to retard from killing the third one. If couldn't have the life he wanted, then he'd end the life he didn't. _Screw the pact_, he would dedicate his life to the Association, but not this way. He wouldn't go by Kaname's side as his spouse ever again. This mansion was full of vampire scent, which continued provoking him. Zero stood up, loading Bloody Rose and storming out of his room.

The hunter kicked in the pureblood's door to force it open, Kaname looked up from his laptop, knitting his brows "What are you doing?". He's wearing a silk night-robe and reading some report at a small desk in his room. It looked like he had showered and decided to work a little before bed. All events of the day didn't seem to cause any emotion to him, he's working hard on taking over his family's businesses from his dead guardian - Ichiou Ichijou. However, his rebellious spouse had another plan for him.

"Do whatever a newly married couple is supposed to do." Zero gnashed. Kaname saw the hunter was still in his tuxedo, his violet eyes flaring out, obviously in the mood of fighting, his intrusion was to make trouble.

"Are you crazy?" the pureblood's icy eyes glared at him "Go back to your room!"

Zero knew he had to get him really annoyed to start a fight as Kaname hardly lost his temper. He must do it roughly and fiercely. "Didn't you agree on that fucking contract? I come to collect what's mine. You are mine."

Kaname bet Zero must have cracked his brain, otherwise he wouldn't have such guts to lay claim to him, of all vampires. What did he think he was? He's merely a level D - the lowest rank, and he wanted to put his hand on the venerable leader of the vampire world? Nevertheless, he did have that right, their marriage contract enabled him. As his official spouse, the hunter had all rights to bed him. Kaname shuddered, the idea of being bedded by this low-class vampire cum vampire hunter sent a thrill through his body. It's so humiliating, yet such humiliation stimulated him to his marrow. Despite of his background, Zero was very handsome and extremely ungentle which was exactly the pureblood's taste.

While Kaname still pondering on his spouse's potentials, Zero had pulled him up on his feet in order to drag him to bed. The pureblood flicked a hand at the hunter's chest, pushing him backward. Zero stepped back a little more to keep himself balanced and was glad that Kaname started to counter-attack him. He believed they would fight if he tried some more. With this thought, bloody rose vines developed from his body into a big bundle to encircle the pureblood and throw him on his bed, those vines tore his night-robe in tatters when retreating to Zero. Kaname stared at him in disbelief, he was all naked in comparison with his spouse, who was still full dressed. However, there was no sign of lust from the hunter, even after seeing his naked body, it's really a humiliation. All other vampires would get crazy with just a glance at his perfection, and this certain hunter only wanted to fight.

Kaname used his mind to throw a table lamp to Zero's head. The hunter wasn't quite successful in dodging that blow, his gun furiously pointed at his target. He wanted a real fight, even if the pureblood wasn't serious, he would still do his part properly. He aimed at the pureblood's heart and shot. Kaname quickly ducked, then got out of his bed and moved around to avoid a succession of shootings until the hunter went out of bullets. His room became all messy when everything was out of place. Zero was right, Kaname hardly lost his composure as he didn't fight back after all, and still very alive. In fact, the pureblood found his new spouse's impulse was interesting and unique. No other ex-human would have his gut. Being married to nobody else would make it more exciting. He's suddenly worried that the hunter would get frustrated and leave.

Zero threw his empty gun on the bed, his rage remained on his eyes, bloody rose vines emerged from his body once again, winding up the pureblood, who was standing near the thick window curtains with a look of amusement, willing to be tied and see how far it would go. Thorns from those vines mercilessly punctured all over his naked body, the smell of pureblood imprued the air, dashing into the hunter's nose. Violet eyes expectably turned red when their owner approached the source of that delicious smell step by step. Kaname shivered with anticipation. He knew what's going to happen if he didn't stop it right now. His elevated blood couldn't be shed for no reason, but there's a yearning in him to let this lowest and bravest vampire do whatever he pleased. Maybe it's the chance for him to live out his fantasy, the undeserved vampire was actually the only one who deserved.

Ex-human fangs sinking in his neck gave him a choke, the feeling of his own blood being drawn sent endless waves of arousal throughout his body, he had to lean on the wall to support both of them, his manhood was getting harder. Zero seemed to be feeling the same as all thorns were submerged to their vines, they now moved flirtatiously over his spouse's body, a new vine emerged from his ribcage to roll the pureblood's balls tight before wrapping up his erection. Kaname moaned, pleasure from the blood drawing and down there blew his mind up. Every slightest move of Zero gave a pull to his throbbing flesh.

The hunter stopped after drinking a good amount of pureblood, parting from his spouse, whom he had been leaning on, feeling a heat growing in his own body. His move pulled the stinging part of the other's body towards him, Kaname leaked out a whine. Zero examined his claret eyes which were burning in desires, blood-drunken mind started wanting something else other than fighting. He stepped backward, tugging Kaname with him by their connection. Slowly they were back to the bed, the pureblood managed to lie down on his back with the hunter sitting on his knees beside him. Claret eyes were full of expectations, a slight flush on his cheeks. Zero gazed at him carefully for the first time, a few locks of hair were partially covering his forehead, his juicy lips parting a little, no freckle and scar on his porcelain skin. He's slender and pale compared to the hunter, looked kinda fragile and feeble, though physically stronger, all of his punctured wounds had disappeared. Kaname felt embarrassed being examined, another part of him was excited when his examiner flashed a craving in his violet eyes. His hardness was getting purple from the binding, he squeezed his eyes shut as Zero shifted to settle between his legs, the hunter knew such move caused a lot of discomfort, so he gripped the pureblood's balls and pressed his whole set against his stomach, stretching the vines between them. Kaname whimpered, feeling he could be blown anytime, he was stunned when a tube was suddenly put into his mouth.

"Suck, vampire! Only for your own sake!" Zero howled. It's Bloody Rose gun, an empty one in particular. Kaname guessed he wanted to humiliate him by ordering such a thing, he let the gun to be shoved in his mouth and sucked it thoroughly, giving the most mortifying image of a pureblood sucking a hunter weapon to entertain his spouse. Zero looked very pleased with what he's seeing, he took his gun out after a while to check its wetness and moved a little backward to make some space.

"No…" claret eyes were widen, feeling a wet barrel being laid at his entrance. It couldn't be, he wasn't prepared yet, and it was a gun, he couldn't be taken by a hunter gun for his first time "Ahhhhhh…" Kaname cried out in pain as the rough thing dashed into his body pitilessly. To make things worse, his own jerk caused an acute pull to his rigidity. That was why Zero didn't do anything to stop him from moving beforehand. The pureblood chose to stay still, focusing on the pain of his body being torn when that gun was being shoved deeper and deeper.

Zero smiled in content as his enemy completely submitted to him. No plan was made in advance, all those just took place according to his horniness. He'd never paid attention to a male, let alone had sex with one. But after drinking Kaname's blood, arousal rose up, his heat grew stronger seeing the pale, slim body submissively under him, claret eyes were all waiting, inviting and encouraging. He had wanted to take Kaname right away, but afraid of being rejected if he really pulled his pants off and took him. He needed to know whether the pureblood would let him. And what he had witnessed was priceless.

Kaname spread his legs out wide to make it easy for both of them, the gun had reached to his core and was moving in and out now. He's in ecstasy, yet couldn't believe that his wedding night was happening as dreamed. The wrong spouse just turned out to be right all of a sudden. He had known Zero for years, but they had never been friends or treated each other nicely. He knew the hunter had no respect to him, however, breaking in his room and asking to have a claim on him was unimaginable. Even now, he's being fucked mercilessly by that soulless, heartless gun and the hunter was still full dressed. Blood dripping down from his thighs, the pain mixing with pleasure clouded his mind and stopped him from thinking more. A hard thrust shoved the gun deep to his end and ceased, his erection was pulled back and forth painfully again, Kaname opened his eyes, seeing Zero taking his clothes off. _He's gonna take me by himself_. A thrill flowed over his body.

The hunter took all of his clothes off in a hurry, giving freedom to his own hardness. That's it. He wouldn't wait any longer. He'd learned that vampires were horny creatures. Zero straightened up on his knees and moved backward, dragging the pureblood's legs with him. Finally, he stood up on the floor and settled Kaname at the edge of his bed, stretching his legs widely out. The bed was a little short for his height, he would have to either bent down or lifted the pureblood up. Kaname groaned, being impatient for what's happening. The tip of the vine which was wrapping his manhood suddenly grew longer and rising up the ceiling. A few seconds later, it reached its destination and stuck there steadily, however, it was a bit shorter than the distance from him and the ceiling, causing him to lift his body up to ease the strain. He supported his upper body by his elbows while trying to hold still with his legs stretching and his rear in the air, giving perfect convenience for the hunter to take him. He knew his entrance was invitingly open after such rough preparation, his balls and erection were achingly purple.

Zero wasted no more time, he drove to the end with his first thrust. Kaname stifled a wail while struggling to hold still, seeing his spouse's eyes turned glassy with pleasure for a second before burned in desire again, his body was squeezing him from base to tip. Zero pulled all way out, then drove back home again, feeling incredibly wonderful. Sex was heaven, yet he had never known until now. He started jamming into the pureblood over and over. Kaname's legs trembled unrestrainedly, a jerk to his weeping flesh from the vine part up to the ceiling forced him to try harder when he failed to keep his rear up. Zero seemed to be cramming into him forever, each thrust impacted on the vine part between the hunter's ribcage and his manhood, sending continuous pulls to him. Kaname realized it just got worse if he kept thinking about his own uneasiness, he changed to concentrate on the increasing of his spouse's enjoyment thrust after thrust. His hands were always free to do whatever he wanted, however, he's not going to push Zero away. His best part was tied to him, the hunter could possibly cut it off if he fell down on the floor. Although a pureblood would re-grow a missing part of his body, this case wasn't that simple.

"Ugh… ugh…" Zero shuddered and climaxed inside his body. All the vines also relaxed and withdrew. Kaname dropped down on his bed, quivering legs still stretched wide, his own release on his stomach while the other's passion was soaking the sheet from his slit.

Violet eyes cooled off, then got frightened at what he'd just done. His intent was to end his cursed fate, but… but he ended up… It wasn't a rape, Kaname supported him, but it wasn't a normal sexual intercourse. He hated the pureblood, however, it's not the way he wanted to do to him. He had found extremely and disgustingly excited seeing Kaname in suspense and helpless, savagely and monstrously enjoyed the other's discomfort and pain. It's completely inhuman and unforgivable.

Zero put his boxers on and ran out like a hare, swearing not to come back to that bedroom ever for the rest of his life.

**_-to be continued-_**

Thank you for reading my story! Please leave a comment on this chapter!


	2. Tie 2: Loveless

**A/N:** Thank you very much for your supporting reviews!

**Tie 2: Loveless**

Ten years after their wedding night…

Zero was walking in the police headquarters' parking lot where he's an inspector. It's late afternoon and he'd promised to give Yuuki and her friend - Yori, a ride to the airport. He walked very fast but never missed replying to people who said good bye to him on the way. He soon settled in his car, a shining black Mercedes-Benz, and quickly drove it off.

It's not easy for anyone to accept him at first. Nobody would expect a good cop with a large tattoo on one side of his neck and many rings on ears. There were rumors that Zero had close relations with some people on the top level, who had given him continuous promotions within a few years. However, he had proved to be quite proficient, swift witted, with sharp senses and good martial arts. His colleagues believed Zero could effortlessly defeat any dangerous criminals or expose any complicated crime investigations that happened to take place in his area. Nobody knew about his little secret of being a seasoned vampire hunter as well as a vampire himself. Human criminals were no competitors to his abilities. Anyway, protecting innocents was his nature. Everyone had to change their mind and learned to respect him, they realized he might not be very friendly and open, but the hunter surely had a kind heart and a great sense of responsibility.

Zero was an orphan but his way of spending money, his clothes, his car indicated that he came from a wealthy family. As a matter of fact, he simply took whatever Seiren prepared for him. She's the butler at Kuran mansion, who was in charge of maintaining the mansion in its best conditions, carrying out her two masters' requests and taking care of their daily needs. Zero didn't like showing off or concerned too much about his own living style, but thanks to her, he used all expensive stuff. As for this luxurious car, it's a birthday gift. He laughed when receiving it because Kaname didn't know what he wanted, which was actually a sport car. However, he wasn't an impulsive teenager anymore, and not gonna destroy it or sell it off.

The hunter reached Cross Academy fifteen minutes later. It's about time for Night Class students to get out, many Day Class girls were gathering outside the Moon Dorm gate in excitement. Something remained unchanged. Zero remembered his own time of being a prefect, bustling about those crazy girls to distance them from the blood-suckers. Ten years had passed, the girls of his time must have been married with kids now, ironically, he, an annoying prefect and vampire hater, ended up marrying a pureblood.

At the time he graduated from high school, a summit conference between human and vampire representatives were taken place to discuss about a future of co-existence. To demonstrate their good intentions and devotion, both sides agreed on an arranged marriage between a hunter and a vampire of their highest levels. Kaname Kuran, a pureblood and new leader of vampire society, was the nominee for vampires. And Zero Kiryuu, the only disciple of the Hunter Association's president, who had a high potential to succeed his mentor, was the nominee for humans. Unfortunately, both were men. But one side didn't accept the other to change their nominee to a woman, because anyone else, except two of them, were less important in their own society, thus, the union would be weak. At last, they agreed to keep original nominees. A marriage contract was signed and a big wedding reception was held after. On that predestinarian day, the young hunter's impulse had made them not only _officially_ but also _practically_ married.

Zero met Kaien Cross in his living room. Cross was a big-hearted man, who had raised Zero, after the boy's parents were killed, helped him get over his loss and painful turn fifteen years ago. When Zero was about to leave, he brought home another child, Yuuki, also let her follow his last name. Cross was a pacifist and zealously supported the idea of co-existence. Approved by both sides, he's building another academy for humans and vampires on the opposite side of the country. He's quite busy and travelled a lot at the moment. However, he's willing to put everything aside to meet his son now.

"Chairman." Zero greeted him. Unlike Yuuki, he rarely called Cross father. The chairman wasn't happy with it, but Zero was a boy and not very emotional. He knew the hunter loved and respected him as his father though.

"Son, come over here!" Cross smiled, pouring a new cup of tea for his special guest "Yuuki'll be ready soon!"

"Thank you!" Zero accepted the cup.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, all quiet."

"How about Kaname?" Cross asked tentatively, knowing his son wasn't interested in talking about his spouse.

"He's fine." Zero grunted "It's not like he can catch a flu or something." Well, the hunter himself hadn't caught any disease for more than a decade, let alone that pureblood, who could take everything, then walked out of his bedroom like brand new after they finished.

"Yeah, I haven't met him for a while." His father remarked "He's actually not a bad guy. I hope we'll get together at the opening ceremony of the new school." Cross paused, there's something he wanted to say, but his son had never listened to his advice calmly "I know you didn't like it from the beginning, but do you think about… giving it a try, considering you two will have more than a lifetime together?" He meant human lifetime in this case. Zero was a steady level D vampire, meaning his life would be lengthened quite a while. Cross worried that the hunter would feel lonely after all of his beloved humans were dead. The only one left would be Kaname. He sincerely hoped they could live together in peace. There was a thing which Cross or Yagari or anyone else didn't want to ask - how were Zero and Kaname living together? As a couple? As friends? As acquaintances? He knew each of them had their own bedroom at Kuran mansion. And he's suggesting them to give a try for what? A good friendship? A brotherly love?

"It's been ten years, chairman! If I could, I would've already done." Zero stood up, walking out to the varenda. It's not like such idea had never come in his mind, but reality with many responsibilities kept reminding him that it's too good to be true. Cross sighed, one more time accepted failure in talking about this topic. His only consolation was the hunter at least looked okay, physically strong and healthy, mentally keen and careful, his current situation didn't seem to be treating him too badly.

ZxK

There was something about Yuuki that made Zero feel very fond of. She's now sitting beside him on his car, wearing a pink dress and having light make-up on her face, a soft scent of perfume from her neck caused a tingle inside him. He'd watched her grow up for ten years, from a tiny child to a sweet girl, showering her with gifts and bringing her to anywhere she asked. Being with her was a peace, something which the rest of this world refused to give him. Feeling her presence, holding her tiny hands reminded him that he could still be a kind and gentle man. Her giggles wiped out all rages, miseries, precautions and suspicions. Didn't one love another not because of who that person was, but because how one felt being with her? Zero only wanted to tenderly hold Yuuki with his tainted hands. This girl was so lovely and he had forgotten since when the dream of building up a family with her started nurturing in his heart.

"What would you like from the States, Zero?" Yuuki asked "Give me some hint to buy you a gift."

"I'd like anything from you, sweetie!" he glanced at her.

"Anything in particular? Something you need?" she insisted.

"Not really. Just get something simple." _If I told you what I need, would you really give me?_ He thought, it'd be great if possible to ask her out for a movie and dinner, as a date, not brother and sister thing, and see how they would match.

"Zero, how long from your home to the academy?" Yori suddenly asked.

"About an hour."

"It'd be a long drive back after seeing us off at the airport." She continued.

"It's not a problem." He said politely.

"Then you won't mind picking us up when we come back?"

Yuuki caught what her friend was thinking in her mind. She hadn't asked him yet, but he's supposed to pick them up too, unless some unexpected thing came up on that night. She felt uneasy with her friend's interest in him. Zero was definitely attractive, and could be considered successful in both careers at such young age. He looked no older than twenty-five years old as his aging had temporarily ceased, due to vampire's peculiarity. Yuuki had been raised by a pacifist who worked hard for the peaceful co-existence between humans and vampires while her adopted brother was the best image to prove how practical this issue could be. Zero was a kind and sweet vampire who made her feel very pleasant to stay with. It's always enjoyable when he's around, however, the reason that stopped her from cultivating her hopes and dreams was that he's unavailable. His marriage to Kaname Kuran was a permanent thing. Even though she believed they didn't have a real relationship together, Zero wasn't free to marry her. She had met his spouse a few times when he came to the academy, Kaname seemed easy and courteous, however, Yagari told her father that it's just because he could act better than Zero.

"I'd love to." He answered Yori.

Taking his answer as a confirmation that both of them wanted to see each other again, she continued "Who are you living with?"

Yuuki almost coughed, knowing he disliked that kind of question, she decided to change their subject "Uh, Zero, let listen to some music. What cd's do you have?" and asked her friend "What would you like, Yori?" She pulled out his cd's, reading aloud the name on each.

"I have a roommate." Understood what Yuuki was trying, however, Zero didn't want Yori to feel disappointed at not having his reply. They're teenagers, sensitive, imaginative and crazy sometimes. It might not be a correct answer, but he himself still hadn't figured out what Kaname Kuran was to him.

ZxK

After driving the girls to the airport and wishing them a good vacation, Zero drove back home. Well, if he couldn't say it's home, then he had no home. It's over 9:00PM. Kaname should be at work already, the hunter thought he would have his late dinner and go straight to bed. Being a cop and a hunter at the same time, living as a human and a vampire at the same time resulted in lacking of sleep continuously.

Behind the gate was a large, well-cared garden in kanshoh style, which design was to provide best view of freshly green plants from the windows of the house. Great trees stood quietly in a windless night, starlight created thoughtful shades on the ground. Zero drove through it indifferently to the main door. A vampire servant was waiting there to take care of his car.

"Good evening, Kiryuu-sama!"

He nodded, then walking inside. The mansion was full of vampire scent, not from those level C servants, but noble vampires', which immediately put him on his guard. The true meaning of living together was to watch each other's back, to make sure no sides was latently breaching their pact. It's unlikely that the pureblood could be careless to have a meeting with his nobles about some fishy things at home, where the hunter could intervene in anytime.

Zero found them in their dining room, Takuma, Shiki, Aido, Kain, Ruka and Rima. All of them were looking at him, except the pureblood sitting at one end of the large table. His white suit combined with his pale skin made him look colder and more arrogant, his long fingers supporting a glass of red wine which he was drinking, apathetically ignoring the new-comer. Seiren was standing behind him. The other end of that dining table was also prepared but empty, it's supposed to be the hunter's place.

"Zero-sama!" they greeted him in chorus. It could be an acting, but they're in a big play where his role was their leader's official spouse.

"Oh, you all get together here!" the hunter said doubtfully.

"I called and sent you a message. Didn't you check your phone?" The pureblood put his glass down, still didn't bother to give him a glance. "Where were you?" He meant Zero was included in his plan of meeting tonight and their getting together was ordinary, they're not doing anything behind his back. In addition, he was unpleased with his absence.

Zero pulled his phone out. Yes, one missed call and one message from 'Purebastard'. That nickname was set ten years ago, since he had to add this number to his phone list. He should have changed it to the pureblood's real name. "Sorry, I was at the academy and didn't check my phone." They had assented to tell each other what they was going to do. No secrets was a term in their marriage contract.

"I hoped you at least let me know you couldn't join us." This incident was trivial, though it could be quite different than it looked like. They're obviously not in a marriage based on love and trust. However, those nobles didn't know another reason why their leader was purposely getting on his spouse's nerves.

"I said I was sorry." Zero said with a firm voice "Next time I'll definitely join you. Don't ever think about anything shady."

"Good." Kaname was satisfied hearing the hunter's irritation in his tone, feeling a stir in his pants in anticipation.

"Zero-sama, your dinner will be ready in a minute." Seiren told him.

"Just make something simple and bring to my bedroom. Thanks." He decided to leave them alone. It seemed too late to stop whatever they're discussing. Indeed, it could really be a casual meeting, considering Shiki and Rima's presence. They were developing their modeling careers in Europe and didn't often stay in the country. Shiki was Takuma's lover and Rima was into Europeans. Once again, things could actually be different than they looked like.

"Good night, Zero!" Kaname told him when the ex-human was leaving.

"Good day!" Zero answered curtly, without looking back.

They didn't kiss, hug, touch, or even look straight at each other as a normal couple should do, though it's not a surprise. Both sides believed their best intimacy was the hug they had shared in their wedding. The pureblood emptied his glass, Seiren immediately approached to fill it up again.

"He isn't suspicious, is he?" Shiki wondered.

"Of course not, we stopped as soon as he passed the main door." Aido rolled his eyes.

"No worries." Kaname curled his lips into a half smile "Let's proceed as planned."

"OK, we should get going now!" Takuma finished their 'lunch' meeting.

Kaname nodded his approval, everyone stood up to leave the room. Just Takuma followed him to his study, after telling Shiki to wait in their car.

"Would you like me to keep you company meeting Sara?" The noble suggested.

"Nah. I can handle her alone." Kaname swooped down on the boss chair behind his desk.

"Do you want her?" His friend winked, settling himself on one of the guest chairs opposite to him. They had been more like close friends than a leader and a follower.

"Not that way." Kaname shook his head " I want her to be our ally." Sara was his ex-fiancée, who opposed the co-existence from day one. After their engagement was cancelled, they had gotten out of contact. She's now playing a test before taking her action and Kaname needed her to stay quiet for his plan. All vampires thought they would make a perfect couple, practical or not. No ones knew the brunette had already found an ideal match.

"Got it." Takuma crossed his legs "Hey, wanna go to Queen bar this Friday?"

It's the most popular gay bar of the city, but their frequent visits were simply because it's owned by Kain, who was happily married to Ruka for years. In fact, vampires didn't have straight, gay or lesbian, all of them were bisexual. While some chose to be faithful in a long-term relationship, the others led a life of pleasure with lots of mates. Takuma-Shiki, Kain-Ruka were in one-on-one relationships, Aido was a playboy, many of his flings were from this bar, Rima preferred Europeans. The circle had never seen their leader with anyone, either guy or girl. Zero was only the spouse in name. They wondered if Kaname hid his lover from everyone, or honestly didn't have a love/sex life.

"Let's see." the pureblood said indifferently, leaning back to his chair.

"You know, just relax sometimes! You're so dry." Takuma teased. "I've even been thinking about sacrificing myself to give you some pleasure."

"Crap!" Kaname laughed "Now go! Otherwise, Shiki will think I'm appropriating his precious time with you." The noble took it as a dismissal, his friend was right, he and Shiki didn't have enough time with each other since the half pureblood started working in Europe.

ZxK

Zero was ready to sleep. It's a relief to have heard the pureblood say good night, he didn't want to be with him right after spending time with Yuuki, while his mind still overwhelming with her image, heart still feeling her presence around. Just with that thought, his door clicked open. Ignoring the intruder, he finished pulling the cover sheet out of his bed and dumped it on the floor. Of course there's only one person in this large mansion who had the guts to barge in his bedroom without permission.

"What do you come for?" his voice sound quite angry.

"Your abuse, obviously." Kaname smirked.

"Get out! I'm not in the mood." Zero hissed, walking around his room to turn the lights off. Now there were only those lamps on two nightstands still on. He had really kept his words of not getting back to the pureblood's bedroom ever again, not meaning they had stopped sleeping with each other since. Kaname started coming to his room after their wedding night. Zero wanted to drive him away, however, the result was regretfully contrary. The rougher he treated him, the more frequent he came back. Until Zero secretly and disgustedly admited to himself that he did enjoy it too.

"But I am." Kaname didn't expect to be welcome anyway, he made himself comfortable by taking his white jacket off. "Please punish me for being disrespectful to you in front of them."

Zero knew his spouse would never stop being haughty in public, regardless of how hard his punishment would be. But who cared about public when they're being alone in his bedroom? "You forgot to close the door, horny vampire!"

The pureblood grinned, walking closer to his spouse, door obediently shut close by itself behind his back. The hunter's violet eyes were alight with heat after hearing such request and seeing desires glistening in those claret eyes. His lovely plan of pondering on the time with Yuuki was well-forgotten, he could never reject it when Kaname offered himself in that seducing manner. Driving by carnal hunger, Zero entered the built-in wardrobe to get his new leather belt, which lock was in a shape of a pointed cog-wheel. Seiren wouldn't buy such weird thing, the hunter had seen it by chance and bought it for a secret reason.

Kaname shivered covetously, getting how this belt would be used for. Zero sniggered, stroking the length of his belt, pleased to see his spouse's reaction. This pureblood was totally perfect for his taste, smooth and slender, he could remember how gorgeous his body was under those designed clothes.

"Strip."

Kaname rejoiced to hear that word, instantly loosing his tie, slipping it off his neck, then starting to unbutton his shirt, pulling its flaps out of his trousers, before letting it fall down. It took him no time to deal with shoes and socks. The belt was quickly unlocked and stayed still in the rings when the trousers were peeled off after that. Finally, his underwear joined the others on the floor.

Zero got hard at first sight of Kaname's erection, taking his pajamas off and grabbing the handcuffs on his desk. Even though he had arrested a lot of criminals, those handcuffs still served his personal gain more times. Pointing at the bed by a thumb, he gave another order "On your stomach."

The pureblood obediently laid down with his back up, face buried in a pillow. His hands were pulled over his head and snapped together on the wrists with those handcuffs. All silence. Zero was holding his belt lock, enjoying the view of his spouse's delicate back and full cheeks. Kaname moved a little after not hearing or feeling anything for a while.

_Whack._ A whip landed on his cheeks. "Still."

_Whack_. Another whip also on his cheeks. "Stay flat."

Kaname pressed against the mattress. His erection was crushed under his body.

_Whack. Whack. Whack._ Three whips across his back. Trail of the first one disappeared as soon as the second landed. His skin turned perfectly smooth and pale as ever right after his spouse stopped. Zero found it annoying because he couldn't see any trace of his work.

_Whack. Whack. Whack._ Another three whips. Same result. "Hm… Hmm…" Kaname whimpered. Although Zero couldn't see their vestiges, they hurt like hell, especially when he put more and more strength in an attempt to make those trails stay a bit longer.

_Whack._ "Shut up." A whip on his thighs. Kaname moved again as it's the first down there.

_Whack. Whack... Whack. _Two more on the same place and one lower.

Kaname learned his lesson and tried hard to stay still. _Whack. Whack._ The belt placed another two on his legs before getting back to his cheeks. Then he lost his count as his spouse began lashing uninterruptedly. His face stuffed in the pillow to restrain sobbing moans, hoping the hunter would move to another place soon, his cheeks were burning painfully.

After a great number of whips on those sexy cheeks, Zero changed to the other bed side.

_Whack._ "Move over here." He ordered. The distance was better from previous side, but he wanted to change his whip heading. Kaname struggled to obey. His body was terribly stinging.

_Whack._ "Stop." Before finishing such single word, the hunter started another storm of whipping on the pureblood's back. Kaname soaked his pillow with tears, his ability of abating pain was patently slower than those lashes. He almost came, but strove with himself to hold back, knowing his spouse would get angry when he found out.

Silence again… Kaname cooled down a little, his burning body got some relief… Waiting…

…A soft caress on his shoulder. He opened his eyes, seeing a longing in violet ones. For ten years, those scarce gestures were the only gentle thing he got from his spouse. They were cold and formal to each other in public. And in private, Zero was rough. Kaname loved his roughness, but he's also in thirst for something from his heart. He starved for his kiss, and would be willing to go through anything if the reward was his kiss. His claret eyes moved down to see the hunter's hardness standing proudly up, feeling so happy that his suffering pleased his spouse profusely.

Zero unbound those handcuffs. "On all fours, facing me." Kaname managed to raise himself to comply his spouse's order. His naked skin had turned perfectly smooth and pale again, but the stingy feeling was still torturing him. Zero held his belt with the leather end in his hand, the pointed cog-wheel lock was now free. Kaname glanced at it and shuddered, knowing next part would be harder, but both of them were enjoying the game so much. It's not like his spouse was really damaging him. All those things were within his endurance. He's going to have a meeting a few hours later and would surely be there on time, sound and elegant.

Kaname supported himself on hands and knees, looking devotedly at his spouse, yearning to please him by sucking his erectile flesh, but waiting to see if Zero would like to do something else first. A hunter instinctively found pleasure in wounding and conquering his prey. That instinct was overflowing inside this silver-hair, however, it influenced to his tendency of having sex since he happened to be married to a prey. A whip launched on his vampire's back, quite different than previous ones as this time the cog-wheel smashed brutally on his skin. Kaname almost jumped but restrained himself, holding his look up to his hunter, waiting.

Zero joined the bed on his knees, his erection was now suitably in front of the pureblood's face. "Suck." Joy flushed Kaname's cheeks, who delightedly engulfed his spouse's pride in his moist and hot mouth. The hunter tensed up with pleasure, trying to stifle his moan, a hand tugging the pureblood's head closer while the other landing random whips on his back, hips moved to pull it in and out of his mouth. Some whips had its pointed lock graze the pale skin, leaving bloody cuts behind. Such delicious smell got Zero more excited, his fingers grabbed the pureblood's hair tightly, burying his member deep in his throat. "Hold." he stuttered. After a few moments, Kaname choked on his stuffing. _Whack. Whack. Whack._ More cuts appeared on his back as a punishment for his failure.

"Turn around."

Kaname knew his own blood smell was getting his spouse hysterical and couldn't delay taking him any longer. He turned around as ordered, exposing his waiting rear, spreading legs apart. He moaned, feeling his tight ring being teased, and pushing back to welcome those touches. The hunter kneaded his stinging cheeks, saliva-coated tip easily slipped into him, both of them paused a little to savour the feeling of joining together, then Zero kept pushing in while Kaname pushing back, they soon completely became one.

The hunter thrust some more before easing down to delay his explosion. He retrieved his belt. _Whack._ A tooth of its lock hooked the pureblood's shoulder. "Move."

_Whack. Whack._ "Faster." Kaname rocked back and forth to blow his spouse.

_Whack. Whack._ "Faster." He speeded up, pressing his spouse's shaft against his sweet spot.

_Whack. Whack._ Pain kept burning his throbbing back. He tried his best to move faster, climax was rushing in.

Fingers pinched atrociously on his hips "Slow… down." Zero muttered, bathed in sweat, grabbing Kaname to hold still for a few moments before resuming shoving in and out his tight heat. They both lost in deep passion, loud moaning… The pureblood felt his spouse's grip getting tighter and his thrusts more ruthless when their orgasms were coming up. They exploded at the same time and fell down on the bed. Kaname was still on his stomach, Zero stirred to lay down on his back. They stayed exhaustedly together for a while. The brunette would have to return to work, but silver-hair wouldn't sit up until tomorrow morning.

For ten years, behind that close door, they had been doing what all hunters and vampires on this world had been pondering upon its possibility. The only vampire who knew the truth, was the one went to Zero' room after he left every morning to make his bed and wash his blood- and passion- stained sheet by herself. It's their butler – Seiren.

**_-to be continued-_**

Thank you for reading my story! Please leave a comment on this chapter!


	3. Tie 3: Behind your back

**A/N:** Thank you for reviewing and supporting my story!

**Tie 3: Behind your back**

Sara Shirabuki owned one of the best strolling gardens in Japan. She's very proud of it and often received friends there. It's interesting that vampires just enjoy their beautiful gardens at night when the sun was on the other side of the world. That's why they're very creative in designing light for their sparkling gardens. Kaname was waiting for Sara, while she's checking her make-up and dress. Regardless of him being the vampire leader, she didn't find it inappropriate to leave him alone in a while. They had engaged to each other before the pact of peace happened, though they had never been in love. The female pureblood was disappointed at not being queened.

Finally, she appeared in a low-cut dress which seducingly showed her pale, smooth neck and a part of her heaving breasts. Her necklace with a pendant of a drop-shaped ruby made her more inviting. She's an ambitious and dissolute woman, who had shared the bed with plenty of noble vampires, however, vampires didn't hold the others in contemn for their licentious life.

"Kaname, what brought you back here to visit your ex-fiancée?" She whispered sweetly, complaining about him not paying private visits to her after his marriage contract. They only met and exchanged some courtesies in the upper-classed vampire parties since.

"I'm afraid you don't want to see me anymore." Kaname coaxed. In fact, he knew she wasn't his right type as he's too possessive to accept such a wife. In their society, the ones who liked having a lot of lovers still considered getting married for many reasons. They tended to marry the same type and concurrently had extramarital relations. Kaname would still have had to marry Sara if the pact hadn't happened, but gladly it did.

"I don't care about your dummy spouse, but jealous of the ones have warmed your bed for the last ten years." Well, there's only one person during those years and Kaname was the one who warmed that person's bed, not vice versa. She put a hand on his heart, tilting her head a little to give him an amorous look of her neck. "Why not me? We're a perfect match to each other."

"I'm sorry I couldn't make you my queen." He grabbed her hand, pulling it off his chest, giving it a gentle squeeze before letting it go "You're special to me, always will."

"Why are you here, Kaname?" She asked, and was going to hold him, but he quickly took a few steps away to avoid her, still feeling sensitive from his session with Zero a couple of hours ago and didn't want to be embraced by anyone else. He sent Sara a letter yesterday, suggesting a visit at her home. Of course, she accepted it.

"I'm reported that you've enslaved three celebrities and keeping them here to entertain you." They were two movie actors and one singer who had announced their retirement recently. The truth was they had been turned into level D vampires by Sara and living with her since.

"Are you jealous?" she teased, already knowing the purpose of his visit from the beginning.

"You're breaking our pact. Do you know how it can result in?" His face got stiffened.

"Do you really respect it?" She challenged "I heard that you're working on some shady plan." Turning three humans into vampires was only a test to see his response. Sara wanted to become the queen and everyone knew she didn't agree with the idea of co-existence. But appealing other vampires to overthrow the current leader wasn't her first scheme. She would like to co-operate with Kaname and rule the vampire world together, especially after hearing about his secret plan. That's why she wanted to find out how he would react to her breach. His coming to meet her in person pleased her so much.

"I suggest you getting rid of them to eliminate the evidence." He ordered, but his voice was still soft. He had ignored her for ten years because he didn't like her personality, plus, Zero would doubt if he's close to the vampires who directly showed their hostile attitude to their pact. Another important reason was he's completely content with what he's having with the hunter. "Stop doing it until I can extirpate that Association!"

Both of them knew which association it was – The Hunter Association. It had been the pain in the ass to all vampires for thousands of years. Not many ex-humans and only a few purebloods left was the firm proof that the Association had gotten stronger with time. They might physically be less strong than pureblood vampires when both were in their best conditions, but all vampires had limitations during the day while hunters could fight anytime. Kaname wanted his kind to hold important roles in human society and he would rule the vampire world by himself, not getting any judgement, interference, agreement or disagreement from anyone else. He had pretended to support the idea of co-existence when he was a child because he didn't want to live with Ichiou, who was his official guardian. Studying in a boarding school was a good idea and Cross Academy was the best because its headmaster - Kaien Cross was a famous ex-hunter. Kaname had to agree with Cross to be accepted there. It's also given him a chance to recognize which vampire families supported him and let their children follow and protect him there.

Sara smiled satisfactorily, he wouldn't admit it if he didn't want her to take part in. She knew he needed her to support his plan. It wouldn't be advantageous for him if war happened between purebloods while he's dealing with the Association.

"I would love to help you annihilate your marriage." She murmured seducingly, reaching for his hand again.

"Thank you, Sara!" he lifted her hand which was grabbing his and turned the back up, putting a kiss on "You'll be my queen."

ZxK

Zero walked with vigorous stride through the large hall of the Hunter Association headquarters, going upstairs towards his mentor's office. Everything was totally different from the first time Cross had brought him there as the former president's order. That corrupt man wanted to check if he was useful or not. Zero got all disdainful and suspicious looks from other hunters on him. After a succession of events ten years ago, things started changing. On the hunter side, Zero vanquished Rido, Cross exposed the former president's true face and Yagari took the place. On the vampire side, Kaname got rid of the Vampire Council and became their new leader. Together they formed a pact of peace based on a marriage contract. The young hunter's exploit and role in that marriage contract eventually changed his comrades' behaviors.

"Come in!" Zero heard Yagari's voice behind his door.

"Master!" He bowed to greet his mentor, who was checking the new anti-vampire guns which had just been delivered to his office this morning. "Ah, they're finally here."

"Yes, it took an eternity to accomplish them." The president grumbled "They assume hunters just carrying it as a symbol nowadays, not for fighting anymore."

"Can't blame them, we convinced them to believe it." His disciple smirked, picking one at random "They've actually done a good job."

Yagari agreed with him. He had ordered to have those new guns manufactured for new graduated hunters. Although the pact had been signed for ten years, he insisted that all hunters must practise to preserve their manners and send their children to the Association for training, because their pact would fall down when one of two sides became weak.

"Anything to report?" Yagari asked. The young hunter was responsible to report to him every week on what had happened to the other side that he could find out.

"Not really." Zero put the gun down "Shiki and Rima are here now. They had a get-together at the house last night."

"Were you there?"

"No. I gave Yuuki a ride to the airport. Kaname did inform me about it. They wouldn't choose the house if they're gonna do something fishy." He leaned on his mentor's desk, throwing hands into his trouser pockets.

"But you can't be sure. Vampires are cunning. You should work in his company to watch every move of his." Yagari had a good reason for being unsatisfied "Do you know what he did last night while you're sleeping?"

Zero skipped a heart beat, feeling ashamed about what he had done with the pureblood last night. There's a kind of pleasure which should only be shared between lovers, and he had indulged himself in such feeling with his worst enemy. Being a young man with full of vitality in front of a willing, inviting and fascinating person wasn't a good excuse. It's like he's betraying the Association, his mentor and especially, who he was. But as horrifying as it sounded, he couldn't stop. "What did he do?" his voice was hoarse.

"He met Sara Shirabuki." Yagari informed. "Hachiro (*) saw his car come in and out of her estate."

Zero tried to cool himself down. Hachiro was a hunter who using his day job as a paparazzi to investigate the missing of three celebrities, whom they're suspecting had been turned and kept by Sara. The silver-hair knew about her reputation as Kaname's voluptuous and lascivious ex-fiancée, she usually showed up with different lovers in different parties. What else did men come after her, but sex? Zero reminded himself that it should be a relief or at least no surprise because Kaname's nature was supposed to be untrustworthy. He would rather deal with his spouse's betrayal than faithfulness. Then his wise mind of a hunter prompted that Sara was one of the vampires who opposed to their pact. Kaname gathered with his nobles last night, then met Sara, they must be planning something.

"You should watch him closer. We're not always lucky like that." Yagari continued "Find out what's he doing."

"I will." His disciple promised "But I don't want to wake up in the afternoon and go to bed at breaking dawn." He whispered. Since the vampires wanted to do business with humans, they had to wake up in the early afternoon. Being the president of his own corporation in fashion and entertainment industries, Kaname had no trouble with his special schedule. He could do all meetings in the afternoons and either attend special events or worked in his office till midnight, unless he had some other plans, such as breaking in someone's bedroom.

Yagari sighed, he appreciated that Zero still wanted to keep some human habits after being turned into a vampire. He's sincerely sorry for his dear disciple, who had to abandon his own personal life to be tied to a pureblood. "I hope we'll exterminate all purebloods soon and set you free." That was his goal before leaving his position.

_Then I'll have a chance with Yuuki…_ Zero thought in silence, it sounded too good to be true. Ten years had passed, it might take a few other ten-year's until they accomplished their goal. Yuuki would have already become a happily married woman with grandchildren at that time.

ZxK

The hunter was working out at the gym in Kuran mansion. He particularly loved this room and had furnished it all by himself, carefully chosen every of the devices and decoration. A side of wall was made of glass which provided a great view to the garden. This mansion had been purchased before their marriage and they worked together for its renovation. Zero suggested building a gym. Of course, Kaname paid for it. He paid for everything, from planes, cars, trips to clothes and food. The hunter didn't care much about that, which meant money had never become a discussion between them. He's wearing a white singlet with thin black stripes along his sides. Drops of perspiration on his forehead made him look quite hot. He's not athletic, but his firm muscles and flat stomach could convince any young girls, probably not only young girls.

The pureblood decided to be polite and knocked on the door before letting himself in. He walked close to his spouse and leaned on the wall beside him, an ankle crossed the other, his hands behind his back "Hey!"

"Get home early?" the hunter kept lifting his weights up and down, but he did take a look at the brunette. Black suit, dark blue tie and a vague scent of perfume. He loved smelling perfume, both on male and female, though never used it. Yagari and Cross would say it's crazy, but he honestly thought Kaname was charming. Maybe opposites attracted each other. Unlike him, he knew the pureblood cared about his appearance.

"Yeah. I want to talk about next week's schedule now." Kaname gazed at his spouse, admiring his tanned and firm muscles. The hunter's odour of perspiration made it harder for him to concentrate. "I'm going out later."

"OK." Zero stopped, grabbing a towel nearby to wipe his forehead. _You didn't tell me you're going to meet Sara. _As stated in their marriage contract, they're responsible to let each other know what events one was going to attend and the other would consider to accompany if necessary.

Kaname still daydreamed about approaching his spouse and kissing him. At that time he hadn't known the Association would nominate Zero Kiryuu as his partner or this ex-human was unpredictably a sadist. Their relationship couldn't be described as 'happy', yet they had spent ten uneventful, unfluried years of marriage together. Things were actually much better than he had imagined. Nevertheless, the hunter didn't show any gratitude for taking his money, his blood, and even himself as if it's the way it's supposed to be. And Kaname craved to be used like that, only by him. The pureblood might want to terminate their pact, but he wouldn't annihilate his marriage. He would look for a way to keep his spouse with him.

"What?" Zero asked curtly after waiting for a while.

"Ah," Kaname started "We got an invitation from Ouri-sama to his fashion show and party next Saturday." If it was another fashion designer, he might not attend. But Ouri was an old pureblood, who he wanted to show his respect. All other vampires in fashion industry would made their appearance as well.

"Ouri… the old and solitary pureblood?"

"Yes."

Zero heard that vampire had isolated himself from the society for years, and his return was because of Sara Shirabuki. He wanted to meet him in person and get to know more about him. "I'll attend."

"Good." Kaname smiled, his plan needed the hunter's presence. "That's all."

"OK." Zero stood up, planning to take a shower "I don't need you next week.", knowing his pureblood would follow him. Hunters didn't live a luxurious life as high-leveled vampires, they chose the day jobs which could support their hunter career and earn a decent living. Except those formal visits between two sides, Zero didn't need Kaname when he's visiting his mentor, his father, Yuuki, or hanging out with his colleagues.

He walked into the shower booth, switching the taps on. A mirror above the basin reflected his spouse, who was leaning on the open door, waiting. Kaname wasn't sure what's he waiting for, their conversation had finished, and it didn't seem like they're going to have sex here. But it's not easy to leave, knowing Zero was being naked in his shower. So he just stood quietly, enjoying being close to him. The steam of hot water covered the mirror little by little.

Zero knew Kaname was there, so he stayed in longer than usual, wondering what the pureblood had met Sara Shirabuki for. If they wanted to team up for some evil plan, the world would be in danger, but he would know what to do in that case, he would fight them to death. What if they just wanted to get laid? It wouldn't affect the safety of this world, but he somehow didn't like it. If only it was Yuuki, he would rest assured that she never cheated on him or did something to hurt him. She's a sweet heart and always true to her words. Unfortunately, she's not for him, who was dispossessed of the right of living as a human and forced to live among vampires. For ten years, he had been married to a pureblood vampire and done anything a married couple did, but love, had become friends with several noble vampires and done anything a friend did, but trust. They're living evidence that humans and vampires could tolerate to live together, if they sincerely wanted to. Regrettably, none of them saw it that way.

At last, the sound of water stopped, Zero dried himself, wrapping the towel around his waist before walking out. Immediately caught a passionate desire in his spouse's claret eyes. Sometimes he wished he would only see him in such affectionate and submissive way. After running back to his own bedroom on that wedding night, he was very remorseful and broken, thinking he would never hurt Kaname again. However, when he met him with his circle next afternoon, the pureblood expressed no emotion to him as if nothing had ever happened between them. Kaname was all high and mighty, except those private moments. Zero was rough to him because he wanted to see his soft, vulnerable look, which had touched his heart since the first time and still remained there since. When Kaname had tears in his eyes and his body trembled with pain and pleasure, Zero would temporarily let his guard off and thought about him as his lover. He hadn't been able to tell which one was the pureblood's true face for many years, until Yuuki grew up to a lovely girl and showed him a truly sweet person was sweet all the time. Then he concluded that Kaname just faked it when it's convenient to him. Didn't his mentor say vampires were cunning? His spouse was the leader of that cunning kind. What could he expect?

Speaking of duty, Zero remembered promising to watch him closer and figure out what he's planning. "Where're you going tonight?"

"Queen bar." The pureblood still had those covetous eyes on him.

Zero never wanted to go to a gay bar. Everyone knew it, that's probably why they decided to have a meeting there. "I'll go with you."

"Afraid I'll take a one-night-stand?" The pureblood certainly knew his intent, but wishing it could be a different reason.

All of a sudden, Zero threw away his singlet which he's going to put back on, and locked Kaname between his hands against the door, hot breathes lingered on the pureblood's face. Despite of how many times he had told himself that he didn't need Kaname's faithfulness and his betrayal would help to make things simpler, the idea of his sleeping with another person still disturbed him profoundly.

Kaname was amazed at Zero's reaction, not thinking his words could get him irritated much. It's so unexpected that he wasn't sure if that's jealousy, but he blushed, treasuring those wordless expressions. He wouldn't expect his spouse to say something one day, because what the hunter had agreed to share with him was enough for his heart to feel happy. Zero still kept hands on each side of his head. Kaname was so badly craving to be that close to him that he wouldn't mind if they would stay still forever. But he knew the hunter would break it and leave him, at any moment. He inclined his head to one side, offering his neck. No vampires was able to decline such an invitation.

Zero stared at him in confusion, but not trying to reject such generous offer, his fangs gently plunged into that pale neck. Kaname shivered with the bite and closed his eyes, throwing his arms around his spouse's bare back. _Please stay with me a little longer…_

A hand fumbling to unzip him, they moved inside and spanked the door shut.

(*) Hachiro was a minor character that I created for this story.

**_-to be continued-_**

Thank you for reading my story! Please leave a comment on this chapter!


	4. Tie 4: Let's put an end to our sin

**A/N**: Thank you for your reviews! It's taken me 3 weeks to write this chapter. I spent most of the time staring at the screen, didn't know how to write properly. Please let me know how it is.

**Tie 4: Let's put an end to our sin**

Zero was waiting for his Mercedes car at the veranda, his hands leisurely putting in his jeans' pockets. Kaname leaned on the wall beside him, his arms crossing before his chest. All silence. Ten years of marriage, they would only speak to each other when necessary. Looking at them, who could say those two had just finished a long, hot session in the small bathroom of the gym. Although their relationship was questionable,most of vampires had to show respect and obedience to the hunter due to their leader's command and the fact that he had killed two purebloods, Shizuka and Rido, by himself.

Zero's car stopped in front of them, a door was open, "Kiryuu-sama.", he nodded "Thanks.", before getting in. That's his manners, Cross had done a good job in raising him to be a gentleman, he's usually polite to everyone, except a certain pureblood, in private to be exact. The vampire servant walked around to open opposite door for his leader, "Kuran-sama." There was no 'thanks' this time, Kaname simply stepped in and it was that servant's job to close it. He had worked at Kuran mansion since their marriage, and knew exactly what car his masters would need in each occasion. When they went out together casually, like tonight, they would use Zero's daily car, without a driver and the hunter drove by himself.

Their car entered the street, Kaname reluctantly pulled the seat belt down to clasp into its lock, he didn't really want to be bound by any means now, because his unscarred body was still sore from being tied up for hours. His fingers incidentally found something stuck in the belt. Holding it in an open palm, he asked "What is it?" Zero took a glance, realizing Yuuki's earring, which had been dropped the other day. He reached out to snatch that item but the pureblood closed his hand faster "Whose is it?"

"You don't need to know." The hunter snapped. It wasn't a big deal, but he just felt unnecessary to let Kaname keep it or figure out his feeling. He even didn't allow himself to think too much about her. Yuuki was someone pure, innocent and very human that he wanted to hold in a deep corner of his heart.

"Do I?" Kaname looked hurt. He had hoped his spouse to say it belong to a colleague or acquaintance. Though never saying loving each other, he supposed the hunter had a notion of his feelings. He had given him everything a man could give to his spouse and shared with him all he had, including his blood, his position in the vampire society. For years, he thought Zero was content with their personal relationship, despite of being on opposite sides. But this earring and Zero's concealment were shattering his faith. The hunter had never worn any strange scent when he got home, plus, no humans would be able to suffer a sadist with vampiric strength like him. Unless that person was also a vampire, which was impossible, his hunter instinct wouldn't let him. _Maybe he's gentle to his love and only uses me to satisfy his sadistic lust._

"Give it to me!" Zero snorted, holding his hand out.

"Never." Kaname answered curtly, shoving it in his left trouser pocket. Zero grabbed his thigh, feeling the wanted earring there. He was going to tear that pocket off to retrieve it, but Kaname expelled him. The hunter immediately threw his hand back for another attack, but the pureblood locked it in an instant. "Stop!" he snarled.

Unless it's seriously necessary, Kaname didn't want to fight now, since his whole body was being indisposed and sensitive as an usual result of their love-making. He had come to talk to Zero at the gym, then titillated the hunter by offering his blood. Ironically, Kaname wasn't feeling blessed with those after-sex uneasiness as before. He slipped his fingers on his hair, stirring a little as the parts of his body that contacted with his seat started getting uncomfortable.

Zero didn't know it, he thought all feelings were gone after Kaname's skin got back to normal. Had he been more hot-tempered, he would have turned back home or stopped his car right there to fight for Yuuki's earring. However, he decided to deal with it later. Both of them kept silent until they arrived Queen bar.

They met Kain right after getting in, the noble was waiting for his leader "Kaname-sama!", then stunned to see his companion "…Zero-sama! I didn't think you'd come."

The hunter already felt uneasy with the ambience. "Well, once in a while." He answered nonchalantly, his spouse was emotionless beside him.

"Sure, this way!" Kain guided them.

Zero spotted Rima flirting with a white girl at a corner, they're so much into each other that they didn't see anything else in the world. The three vampires went to a further corner where seated a sofa with three nobles and two humans. Takuma was kissing Shiki while Aido talking to his human friends, and looking out frequently, waiting for the pureblood. "Kaname-sama!", his smile faded pretty fast "Oh, Zero-sama, glad to see you here!" His expression said the contrary. In fact, Takuma had talked him into finding some fun for their leader, and Aido had carefully selected the most reliable and prestigious human guy that he knew to bring here. However, Zero's presence was breaking their match-making down.

Kaname indeliberately took a seat near his recommended sex buddy without knowing anything about their little hook-up plan, Zero sat down next to him, Aido and his friends moved backward to give them more space.

"Zero, how did he convince you to come?" Takuma teased, trying not to laugh, thinking there's no secret meeting for the hunter to smash up, but he did smash up something anyway.

"I didn't. He wanna watch me out." Kaname said bluntly.

"What's the problem? Am I not welcome here?" Zero hissed while flipping through the drink menu, already known it's a waste of time to join them tonight, because Rima wouldn't stay away and Aido wouldn't bring his human fellows if they're having a serious discussion. "Where's Rima?" he asked as if hadn't seen her.

"Courting her date." Shiki answered.

"Aido, where's the guy you told me about?" the potential sex buddy, who sitting beside Kaname, asked. "Ah… ah…" the blond stammered "It seems he can't show up tonight."

"Why? Call him! I made all my way here just to meet him." he got tetchy. Aido glanced quickly at Kaname and Zero, then turned back to his fellow "I'm sorry he's busy. Come on, I'll arrange for you to meet him next time."

The hunter couldn't believe what he's hearing with his own ears, remembering his spouse's words back home, the one-night-stand-at-Queen-bar. So it wasn't a joke. He assumed Kaname had planned to meet that guy tonight, yet he stayed there waiting for him to finish his shower. Was he that strong and insatiable? Zero took a glimpse of the guy Aido arranged for his spouse, narrow eyes, high-cheeked, athletic and a nasty temper. He chose such a dominant guy. Was it a coincidence or the noble really knew his leader's taste? Either way, Zero just wanted to punch hard in his face.

"Kaname, there's a new French restaurant, Le Central. Shiki and I just tried it tonight. It's excellent!" Takuma tried to distract Zero's attention from their broken match-making and shift everyone to a conversation. Even without love, he didn't think the hunter would accept his official spouse to have an affair in front of his eyes.

"Ah, where is it?" the pureblood asked to continue Takuma's attempt. Aido also seized that chance to break contact with his human friend and contribute some opinion about Le Central and French food. Soon they talked about food and wine, then started a more serious topic – stocks, then sports. Kain joined them from time to time. They ordered two more rounds of drinks.

Takuma and Shiki did some kissy touchy now and then, Aido also did the same with his date, the potential sex buddy kept talking to Kaname all the time, he got very attracted to the pureblood and thought it was fine as Zero didn't do anything intimate with his companion. That guy was a president of an advertisement company. He's conducting himself nicely, and Kaname was quite pleasant to speak with, as he's trying to see if his spouse would pull him away for any reason. Sadly, the hunter didn't seem to care. It turned out that Zero also knew how to put an uncaring façade on when he wanted. After a while, he decided to do something else which was more useful to him.

"Shiki, are you and Rima gonna perform in Ouri's show?" he started a new topic.

"Ah yes. That's the main reason we came back here this time." The half-pureblood nodded.

"I heard he'd gotten dispirited, now he's back. Isn't the power of love amazing? If Sara refused him, what do you think he would do?" Zero sounded indifferent, but he actually brought this topic up on purpose. Ouri had been a famous fashion designer twenty years before, but he started getting tired of his long life without having a goal to live for. He gave up his businesses and activities, then lived like a hermit. All of a sudden, he re-appeared and making efforts to get his fame back, after meeting Sara Shirabuki once. The young and voluptuous female pureblood had totally put him under her spell and become his new goal to live.

"Maybe get back to his seclusion." Shiki answered without much thinking, considering it's not a hard question "I wouldn't be surprised if he did something more reckless."

"I don't think so. We can't underrate a… genius's will. They may need some breaks in their long life, but they'll return. I believe it's time for Ouri-sama." Takuma opposed his lover, he had to replace 'pureblood' with 'genius' for the two humans' sake. In fact, he had the same mind with Shiki, however, they're talking to Zero – a hunter. Couldn't tell a hunter there's a low-spirited pureblood out there.

"Yeah, I've met him recently. He's very contented." Aido added, smelling what's going on "He's considering many projects but said he'd focus on this collection first."

"Not many people end up being with the one they loved. A broken heart can't kill them." Kaname tried to thwart his spouse's intent.

Zero fleered. If he had to believe one of them, he would choose to believe Shiki, the youngest vampire. His question was for Shiki, wasn't it? Yes, Ouri might do something reckless if Sara turned him down, and Zero would make sure it happened. He used to discuss with his mentor about pushing those purebloods to kill each other, a chance had finally come up.

They continued other undangerous topics until Rima came with her date to say good bye. They decided to ask for check as well. Aido reached out for the bill, but the hunter quickly caught it and detached a credit card from his wallet "My treat." The blond grinned with no surprise "Thank you, Zero-sama!"

Whenever Zero went out with Kaname, either just two of them or with his whole flock, the hunter would pay. Although those bills weren't as expensive as the cost of their real estates, planes and cars, they're definitely not cheap. Since this so-called couple had never discussed about money, they didn't have joint accounts, didn't give money to each other, even didn't know how much the other had. However, they didn't mind accepting what the other financially offered.

ZxK

Three more steps and they would finish the staircase. Zero stopped, he wasn't walking very fast, so it didn't look like he came to a halt all of a sudden. He wanted to let Kaname go ahead and see which way the pureblood would pick, turn left to his own bedroom or turn right to his. Normally, Kaname would choose to stay with him if he's home around this time. Normally, Zero would be totally sure of his spouse's choice and not bother to wait and see. But tonight was different, he had many reasons to wonder the possibility.

Kaname reached the floor and turned left with no hesitance. He didn't say a word or even lay an eye on Zero on their way back home. It seemed their ten-year marriage had turned to a new page when he found out the silent content between them was only his imagination, and the hunter was holding someone else dearly in his heart. Kaname wanted to fly into a rage, to interrogate who on earth that girl could be, what she had that he didn't to win Zero over, and when their romance had started. He had all rights to do so, yet he realized he didn't. The marriage contract bound their lives to each other, not their hearts.

_Don't need sex, huh?_ Zero thought derisively when being left alone on the staircase. Before going out, they had already gotten many orgasms. Then Kaname met that potential sex buddy. By observing how they enjoyed chatting with each other and shared the same mind on all subjects mentioned, he assumed they would spend the night together if he wasn't around. Was that why Kaname preferred to be alone now, just like he didn't want to be with him after seeing Yuuki? The hunter wished to meet her right now, let her presence ease all rough feelings and bring peace to his mind. For the time being, he could only hope his thoughts for her would be enough to distract him from whatever was disturbing his well-being.

_Yuuki's earring…_ As if it's a reason for which Zero had been searching to follow Kaname, he quickly ran after him. Both of them ended up in the pureblood's bedroom. It was as large as his with similar windows and curtains, but the furniture was the old and invaluable ones brought from Kuran's ancient castle. Kaname faced him with a frosty countenance, his left hand in his left trouser pocket, where he had put the earring in.

"We haven't done yet!" Zero snarled, "Give it back to me!"

"I've thrown it away." Kaname answered. As a result, he found himself stuck to the wall, a barrel on his temple. His spouse's dangerous look was glaring at him. He tried to repress a sigh, it wasn't a play time and he's definitely not in the mood of submitting to that damn gun. He tapped Zero's hand, causing his gun to fall down on the floor.

The hunter hadn't been holding it tight, however, the pureblood's reaction caught him surprised. Kaname never went against his will when they're alone, in their bedrooms. His gun being gushed out from his hand made him feel unwanted. He yanked the pureblood's shirt and rent it in rage. A glimpse of Kaname's exposing torso seemed to get him angrier, he dropped the tatters of his shirt and reached down to search his trouser pockets. One empty, one had a wallet, her earring was nowhere. The pureblood leaned flat on the wall. It might be on that behind pocket then. Zero didn't have enough patience to unbutton Kaname's trousers, he simply tore them open, and accidentally touched… nothing, no bulge... Kaname wasn't aroused at all. The hunter didn't know why he's feeling offended, forgetting that his purpose of coming here wasn't about sex, his hands still grabbed tightly on the trousers and unconsciously tore them off before getting loosed on his sides.

"Do you love her? Does she know about us?" Kaname managed to keep his voice even. Despite of how much he's scared of the answers, he still wanted to hope that things might not be as he thought. But his spouse's frightened expression let him know their relationship was completely concealed from his girlfriend. Kaname wasn't open about his feelings for Zero, however, everyone knew him knew that he's married and not looking. In addition, the hunter had constantly accompanied him to many events where there's a mixed presence of vampires and humans, it gave an obvious surmise of who he was with. On the contrary, Zero never introduced Kaname to friends and colleagues. The pureblood understood that he didn't want to reveal his relationship with another male, but it now hurt him finding out he was denied in the hunter's heart as well.

Zero realized he got carried away by Kaname's attitude and forgot his original reason to come here. His look went back to the pureblood's face, it soon turned frightened due to those questions' sensitivity. Yuuki was his dream of a normal life. Having turned into a vampire, Zero still kept dreaming about living human, finding a good girl to get married and build a family. Yuuki was the best image of a wife he could imagine, a very sweet and nice one. He would never stop dreaming of her, but didn't allow himself to harbor love. If they're in another situation, he would definitely try his best to win her heart. But in reality, he didn't know how to explain, especially to Kaname, about his complicated feeling for her. "The contract doesn't say I have to report my feeling to you."

Kaname somehow felt relieved that his spouse didn't give the answer he's been anxiously waiting for. But at the same time, he wanted Zero to be straightforward. His presumption of their silent content was a result of lack of communication between them. They had never taken time to talk about their feelings. It might be a chance now. Kaname really wanted to hear what Zero would say, for the sake of their relationship itself. "I'm asking as your spouse. Do you love her?"

The hunter changed from confusion to precaution, then finally anger. Hadn't he already refused to answer such question? Why did Kaname want to drive him into a corner while he himself wasn't a faithful partner for starter? If he said he didn't love Yuuki, it's a lie. But it somehow wasn't right if he said he did. Zero turned away and squeezed his eyes shut. Her images suddenly poured in his mind, he saw her looking at him, those gentle eyes turned so bright as she smiled, and when she hugged him, he could feel warmth being transferred to his heart. "That's my personal issue." He whispered.

Zero Kiryuu was a dauntless vampire hunter and a proficient inspector, everybody knew not to mess with him. Kaname had seen him with indifference, in rage, in prissiness, however, the Zero standing opposite him had no courage to face those questions. His periphrasis had become more painful than an outright answer. Nevertheless, Kaname believed in his own intuition. He might be too stubborn, yet he lived with and watched over this hunter for ten years, they had so many times indulged in deep desire for each other and boundless pleasure. There must be some liking, even if very frail. The pureblood wasn't aware that he was desperately looking for his spouse's recognition. "What about us and what we've shared?"

Zero opened his eyes. What was between Kaname and him? His mind might unintentionally roam on this issue from time to time, but he would stop it as soon as he's conscious of. If there's any feeling he ever held for Kaname, he had buried it deep in the bottom of his heart, and never seriously looked at. In a confusing state of mind, he finally registered what his eyes had been directing in – a bed, not very familiar, but absolutely unforgettable, it's where he had lost his innocence and started a life of guilty pleasure. That night was a sin, anyhow he had repeated it over and over, with his first and only partner - Kaname. He couldn't be sure if he's also the first and only to the pureblood, especially after today, which begun by hearing him spending time at Sara's estate, and ended with meeting a potential sex buddy of his. "It's just because I'm a sadist and you're a pain slut."

Unexpectedly, Kaname neither got angry by the insult, nor stayed cold as he had initially. He looked lifeless, his dark eyes turned glassy as if the world had become nothing in his vision. It's true that he got aroused and climaxed by sexual pain, not meaning he would submit to anyone to get it. All because the pain was given by Zero and to please Zero that he found so much pleasure in receiving. But it wasn't the nature of their relationship. His spouse couldn't really mean it, those words must be said due to jealousy and madness since Aido introduced someone to him. Kaname was like a drowning man trying to catch his straw, he didn't want to let his slight hope go, he would prove that Zero wasn't saying out what he's thinking. "How shrewd, hunter!" Kaname murmured, he paused to strengthen his voice "If you want the earring back, try your hardest to satisfy me!"

Zero knew his words were crude and ugly, however, what else could he define their craving for each other? He had selfishly ignored his mission and lived with Kaname in sin for ten years, knowing it's unforgivable, but he couldn't continue it with a suspicion of him not being the pureblood's only partner. It made no sense to deepen his guilt and feeling. He had thought the haughty vampire leader would fire up and never let his insulter touch him again, but Kaname's response was contrary to his expectations. Did he not mind being humiliated? Their eyes met each other, the pureblood's were unintelligible.

Zero was more flabbergasted seeing Kaname take his ragged clothes off, walking toward the bed. His movement naturally so graceful, long brunette hair hiding pale neck, his body was like a perfect sculpture, manly but delicate. He laid down, spreading his legs, folding them up, the pink hole open lightly as an invitation. Zero was in no mood for sex, yet he couldn't help gazing at his attractive spouse.

"I'm waiting."

The hunter startled, wondering if it's only his imagination or Kaname really ordering him to begin? Satisfy him for Yuuki's earring? How could he make such an exchange? Was the pureblood used to offering some benefits to entice people to have sex with him? Shouldn't this kind of thing happen between lovers only?

He sat down on the bed. None of them was aroused. Kaname feeling scared, hoping Zero would leave. If the hunter did have any feeling for him, he would leave. Many issues had happened today, they needed to talk and become reconciled first. How could they make love if their minds weren't at peace with each other? But the hunter didn't care about the pureblood's softness, he touched the pink hole with his index finger, slowly turned the pad of it up, slipping in, pulling out and in a few times, then he stretched his second finger, a little hesitant at his own action. It's the only way to make this time their last time. After going so far to insult their passion, he didn't want to get back to their old track. He ceased to assure himself before going on relaxing the entrance a little more. Two fingers went in and out with a moderate rate, they soon turned in a right angle to make way for the third one. Now they huddled together and swirling during their route back and forth.

Although there were only three fingers so far, Kaname feeling pretty raw as his body was being forced to open with such dry intrusion. Before taking him, Zero would either let him suck his harness wet or use the blood from his wounds to coat it, sometimes he would just take him dry. In the cases he had taken time to prepare him like this, he would put some big objects in. Kaname didn't have any candles in his room, there were some kind of bottles with a good size in his bathroom, but Zero didn't seem to want to search the place.

Three fingers slowed down, the forth penetrator was the little finger. With this participation, they could reach deeper inside. Those four stopped swirling and only went straight to one particular place which didn't happen to be a sweet spot. The different length of Zero's fingers made the contacting point wide and his sharp movement constantly causing pain with each hit. Kaname stayed still, letting his spouse do whatever he wanted, even though it wasn't a pain for pleasure. It's feeling like an attack, his eyes started stinging with unshed tears. Zero's obviously not in the mood, was his girlfriend's earring that important?

"Hold your legs!"

Kaname did exactly what he was told, his face turned aside, upper thighs held up, four fingers violating his hole were pulled out, time for the main thing. Zero tucked his sleeve up, but not changing his sitting position.

A huddle of tips touched the ring again, those same fingers. They decisively penetrated him, Kaname was loose now, his body obediently sucking them in until the prominent knucklebones reached his entrance. Some fingers moved to lower their knucklebones, but the thumb's one stayed bulging. He realized Zero was trying to cram his hand in. The part which had gone through stirring inside while the outside part brutally struggling to make its way until the whole hand was in. Kaname was being opened beyond his limit, yet couldn't swallow the length his spouse wanted to push in, his body got stiffened, sweat oozing profusely. Zero's arm was moving with no consideration, it kept thrusting more and more until his elbow completely submerged in and all way to the deepest of his spouse's passage.

"Ah." Kaname let out a moan, but immediately pulled his lips shut. It's a mistake, they shouldn't do _this_ when their minds and hearts weren't in, just because he had been confident that his spouse would refuse. One would instinctively defend himself when being criticized, however, a criticism from his most beloved person would make a different influence. Zero said the meaning of their relationship was merely a mutual benefit between a sadist and a pain slut, and those words influenced the pureblood's behavior. Was he acting as a pain slut now?

The hand budged for being squeezed tight, arm audatiously tearing his thin, narrow tunnel which had never been stretched that much before, blood dripped from splits, piercing pain rushed to his brain, in a minute glooming all thoughts. Zero pulled out to his wrist, hand groping for the prostate. It wasn't swollen as the pureblood not aroused, but those fingers had no difficulty in locating where it was. They intentionally pressed and rubbed on that area, nail tips playfully scratched on it until Kaname started feeling it. When his tenseness abated a little, the nails elongated and dug deep into that most sensitive place. Oddly, Kaname didn't make any sound. If he screamed, Zero would stop right away. Was his silence a challenge? Nails still sinking in the soft lining, running along way out, hot liquid with a delicious smell soaking his fingers. Cuts couldn't be healed where his sharp-pointed nails still in, blood stagnated more and more. He had just fed on Kaname earlier, so his blood lust could be controlled pretty well, though wouldn't be long.

This was the second time Zero hadn't checked on his spouse during their play to make sure both of them were enjoying it. Bothering by his suspicious affairs and negative thinking about him had made a good contribution to the hunter's action. Kaname asking him to trade sex for Yuuki's earring was a big offense, plus, the feeling of playing a replacement of someone else hurt him to his core. His mind had finally collected enough indignation to consider Kaname an enemy. He's totally ready if the pureblood pushed him down and started a fight.

But Kaname was motionless, his body trembling, blood leaking from his hole stained Zero's wrist before dripping down. The hunter finally retreated his hand. As a lying bottle of wine with its cork being removed, crimson liquid inside poured freely onto the sheet.

Kaname put his legs down, his face still on a side, hiding from his spouse. Zero uncertainly stepped backward "Don't ever come to my room again!"

With a bloody hand, he left.

Delicious odour of invaluable pureblood bathed the room, mixing with subtly salty smell of tears.

**_-to be continued-_**

Thank you for reading my story! Please leave a comment on this chapter!


	5. Tie 5: Undeniable

_**A/N**: Thank you for your reviews! It's been almost 3 months since my last update, hopefully you still want to read this fanfic. I'm sorry for the suspense. There will be about 5 chapters more after this one. So keep supporting me, please!_

_My special thanks to Blackened Wing for letting me use her idea of Zero's bloody rose vines growing directly from his body. Thank you very much!_

_**Summary from Tie 1 to chapter Tie 4 (as a reminder)**:_

_Zero and Kaname has been nominally married for ten years as a guarantee for the pact of peace between humans and vampires, however, they also shared a contentedly sexual relationship in secret._

_Kaname has fallen in love with Zero and thought the hunter has some feelings for him as well. In Tie 4, he discovered Zero having a girlfriend, their contentment was only his own imagination. In fact, Zero still wasn't sure about Yuuki, and has been denied his feeling for Kaname due to his origin and responsibilities._

_Both sides are discreetly working on eliminate each other. Sara wanted to co-operate with Kaname and marry him after their victory._

_At the end of Tie 4, Zero purposely hurt Kaname in bed to wear down their temptations and end their sexual relationship._

**Tie 5: Undeniable**

Ouri's return was a big event in fashion industry, also a widespread discussion in hunter and vampire world. His show attracted a large attention of the media and many personages. Sara Shirabuki, who was often invited to numerous fashion events as a VIP guest, was elatedly enjoying watching his new collection. Because of her reputation, everyone couldn't help getting surprised that she's coming alone tonight. On the other side of the stage, Kaname, Zero and Takuma were sitting side by side, the pureblood was only talking to his noble friend, while his spouse inattentive to everything happening around. In public opinion, Zero was Kaname's long-term boyfriend as they usually appeared together. Fortunately, the pureblood wasn't a designer or model, tabloids and rags didn't try to dig in his personal life.

Walking on the catwalk were slim girls with big bust size, and tall, toned guys in their most appealing way, watching them were people dressing up flashily to show off wealth, wise fashion knowledge and taste. Plenty of them had flirted with Kaname, Zero often acted as if he wasn't aware of their efforts, simply laughing them off as something unrelated. The truth was he hadn't doubted on his spouse's faithfulness, but what happened last Friday seriously shook his trust, now he wondered if the pureblood had slept with any of them. Since that night, they hadn't made love, nor talked to each other. It's suffocating. He missed his soft and affectionate look, missed his arms holding around him, missed their moments of being lovers. Now they're living in the way it's supposed to be, when the hunter came home, the pureblood was already at work, when the hunter got ready for work, the pureblood was sleeping. Was it too impractical to have an ordinary life with Kaname Kuran? To talk to each other, to fall into sleep in each other's embrace. Was it love or just a convenient habit?

Kaname had given Yuuki's earring back to Zero the following day, and stopped coming to his bedroom. Perhaps it was no longer necessary to confess his true feeling to the hunter. It hurt him not for it's the very first failure in his life, but becauce he failed to reach his spouse's heart. Had he not tried hard enough or Zero would never overcome that traditionally human morality to accept a male partner? It's getting more and more difficult to play cold in front of the man he loved.

"Shiki is hot. I can't wait to take his clothes off." Takuma whispered, when his sweetheart joined the catwalk again for final round. _In a lover's eyes_, Zero thought. The half pureblood was definitely great-looking, however, there were a lot of beautiful people around. As for him, nobody could be more captivating than Kaname! Zero was stunned at his own opinion, wondering what eyes was he using to look at him.

The show finished, Ouri appeared to thank everyone, and was answered by a big round of applause, lots of flowers were transferred to the stage, flashes of cameras flickered continuously.

ZxK

Zero didn't belong to the fashion world, despite how many times he had attended such events and parties. He's not avoiding or trying to adapt to them, but took it as a part of his complicated life. In the party hall, people were doing networking, all looked sophisticated and elegant, many of them were actually vampires. How would this world react if this little secret was exposed? It's scary to think they had gulped blood tablets down their stomach before coming here to make sure their thirst was in control.

Ouri was surrounded by many people, Kaname was also busy with his business partners. They still hadn't met each other yet, but Zero needed to talk to him. He's holding a glass of wine, waiting for his chance while answering some greetings from those who came to speak with Kaname. They all knew their relationship was serious. Several of them even remembered his name.

"Excuse me!" Kaname ended his conversation, seeing Sara walking toward him. She's dazzlingly fascinating tonight for her ex-fiancé, the reason she didn't bring anyone along with. Kaname hugged her, planning to give a kiss on her cheek, but she dodged and put a peck on his lips.

"Kaname-san, let's go to my place later!" she obviously didn't put his official spouse in her eyes.

It's like a punch on the hunter's face, he even forgot to keep his calm countenance after seeing their lovey dovey scene. At the same time, the group with Ouri was dismissed, he silently left his own party. Zero decided to follow him, leaving Kaname with Sara. It's ironically a good thing to his plan since it would crush Ouri's heart and urge him to act fast. Though the old pureblood's heart wasn't the only one that got hurt.

Ouri went downstairs, finding a seat at the hotel lounge and ordering a cup of coffee. He didn't like crowd or too much attention, didn't want to interact with other people, care for their response, or draw more glories. Those things were too superficial for an ancient vampire like him, who had seen more than enough in his long life, however, he's doing them to impress Sara Shirabuki. Interestingly, love was important to any living creature, regardless of how old it was.

"Congratulations on your show!"

He looked up to a tall, young man with silver hair and a pair of violet eyes, his hands pushing inside his pants pockets. Ouri was amazed to feel quite pleasant with him.

"Zero Kiryuu?"

"I'm honored that you recognize me."

They hadn't met before, the old pureblood hadn't seen any picture of the hunter or heard how he looked like. "It isn't too hard. There's only one level D that can attend our parties." And initiatively approached him like that. Ouri smirked. "I saw you with Kuran."

"May I sit down?"

"Sure." This world had interestingly changed in the last twenty years, vampires and hunters had found their way back together, they're related from the very beginning and should join forces to improve this world, not kill each other.

Zero took the chair opposite to Ouri, ordering the same as his. Coffee at midnight, it's really a vampire thing. He's not planning to drink it though.

"I don't like the party atmosphere. But why are you staying here? Tonight is yours." The hunter started a talk. His intention was to incite Ouri to confess to Sara. With her personality, the pureblood would get disappointed by her sooner or later, which would lead to his self-destruction. Zero could push him more later if necessary, to make sure the progress went well. He must be very careful though, Ouri wasn't a naïve vampire.

"Are you not following me here?" the pureblood asked nonchalantly, lighting a cigarette, soft smoke supplely flying up.

He saw it! It wasn't smart to deny what he had already known. _I have to change my scenario a little then_ "Yes. I thought it'd be more enjoyable to have a conversation with you."

"Is it? Or you want to tell me something." The red spot got brighter at the end of his cigarette, smoke intoxicated in its own dance before vanishing in the air.

After living with a pureblood for ten years, Zero didn't expect to get puzzled by this kind. Admit it or deny it? "And ask you something. Kaname and I haven't met you before, we would like to get to know you." It made sense. To maintain their pact of peace, they needed to have good relations with all influential and respected people from both sides and gain their support.

"You and Kuran have been doing well. No worries, I'm not interested in politics. But you're lying, that's not your reason approaching me." Ouri smiled "I have an ability to feel the hearts. As you know, our emotions affect our breathes, heartbeats and blood circulation. The stronger your emotion is, the easier I can figure it out." He put his hand with the cigarette on his left chest "In particular, you are overwhelmed with jealousy."

Jealousy? Right now? Was this feeling so strong that Ouri couldn't sense the emotion created from his intention? "It seems I can't hide anything from you." Zero managed to keep his breathes even and hold to his composure. He's not getting anxious, but somehow feeling uneasy about someone else knowing his inside.

"I can't read you like a book. I only sense your current mood and guess what kind of things are possessing your mind which create it." Ouri leisurely sipped his coffee, dropping cigarette ash into a tray "Let me tell you something. Kuran isn't feeling any better. He's also jealous, hurt and disappointed. I thought it's just a political marriage between you two, but the truth is more interesting."

If they had been a calculating couple that were taking advantage of their marriage for other purpose, even a good purpose like peaceful co-existence, Ouri wouldn't want to talk to them. He simply didn't care about those things. Unexpectedly, they're two lovelorn persons that possibly hurting each other, he was intrigued and thought they might need someone else to help them understand their own feelings "Have you confessed with each other? Is there some misunderstanding?"

Zero was saddened for making Kaname feel hurt, but how to explain his unfaithful evidence that led to it? Sara had just invited him to her place again. How could it be a misunderstanding? If Ouri thought so, he would just use it to serve his intention. "There's a third person between us. She's seducing Kaname."

"Sara?" Many vampires had visited Ouri since his return, and tried to filled him up with all recent news. Although he had been indifferent a long time before secluding himself from the society, they wouldn't want to take a risk of being accused as rude and disrespectful to a pureblood. Ouri didn't concern about anything, but Sara Shirabuki, so they had told him quite a few about her. Easy, licentious, uncommitted, most of purebloods went through that period in their long lives, he believed Sara would change such lifestyle when her right person showed up. What bothering him was whether he's that one or not.

"She's a fascinating beauty. You like her, don't you?" Zero started getting his domination back "Can you see them together?" He provoked him.

"She doesn't like me. I can feel it clearly." The pureblood uttered. If Sara gave him a chance, he would try his best to make her happy. Nevertheless, all he could do at the moment was waiting, until she got enough fun and started thinking about love. It wasn't a problem, time was limited to human, but meaningless to their kind.

"So? You've given up? Is it a pureblood's characteristic? You expect her to throw herself in your arms some day?" Zero hissed, his eyes glowed a glint of mock, then softened into sympathy "I made the first move, told Kaname what I wanted, forced him into it. As you may guess, Kaname had never thought about looking straight at my face before." That was true, he banged in the pureblood's bedroom on their wedding night, it started everything. "Had I waited, I'd still be waiting now." He paused a little to make sure Ouri could absorb his words "I know Kaname can't reject Sara straightforwardly, but she won't have much time of his. And I don't want to prolong this situation. If you like her, give her a whole heart as she deserves."

The old pureblood understood Zero wasn't concerning about Sara, he's just uncomfortable seeing his spouse with another person. Sara's feeling for Kaname was only sexual needs and a desire to take advantage of. Ouri had never felt her love for anyone. When they met last time, he realized her lust toward him too, which he would be willing to satisfy, willing to let her use him. The hunter might be right, waiting wasn't the best way.

"I love Kaname. I've let him see it, understand it and treasure it. Because I'll **_die_** if he doesn't." Zero shuddered, worrying his 'lie' would be discovered. Never said those words to Kaname, or himself, but he must say them to Ouri to concoct an unconscious advice which would follow and encourage him in his vain pursuit as well as guide him when he fell in desperation. Nobody else would have such a conversation with Ouri, the hunter's advice would be the only one he got, especially if he believed they came from his sympathy and kindness. While saying that, Zero imagined Kaname's tender and passionate look when lying under him, submitting himself completely to make his words sound true as much as possible.

Ouri felt the hunter's blood flowing in his body was yearning for his lover and an eternity together. Blood never lied. He trusted his ability, appreciated those honest words as it's also his way of love.

Hachiro passed by, walking toward the restroom.

ZxK

"… So you should be careful." Kaname whispered. His warm look could convince the most cautious person of his being a trustworthy ally. It's like a nature of a pureblood to display their proper facade based on which situation they were in.

"Thank you, honey! I know you're worried for me." Sara caressed his face, then reaching up to his soft hair, gently pulling him down for a kiss. She had no reason to doubt what he had said.

Kaname let their lips brush with each other, but before a kiss started, "One more thing," he smiled as if unintentional to break their moment. He hadn't kissed for ten years as Zero never kissed him. He needed Sara, not meaning he would be intimate with her to get her co-operation. "Be kind to Ouri! Keep him alive!"

"I have nothing to do with it." She sulked "Aren't you jealous?"

"You're not leaving me for him." Kaname picked a new glass of wine for Sara and another one for himself when a waiter invited them with his tray. After he left, the pureblood continued "We'll find him necessary later. If he has to die, let him die a useful death."

Takuma and Shiki joined them, ending their little privacy. Takuma gave Kaname a light nod as a secret signal between them. The pureblood's eyes darkened, he wasn't certain now, but afraid, afraid that Zero wouldn't care...

ZxK

Hachiro checked the whole men's toilet area to make sure nobody was in. Outside of the door, he had chanted a spell to drive humans away. That spell was only a few words, which hunters often used to keep their fighting site out of people's sight. Zero stepped in, standing right behind the door. They had to make the talk short, there's actually nothing to speak, but work, between them. Hachiro didn't like Zero, who, according to him, had only relied on lucks to become a high-ranking hunter at his young age. God favored to let him born in a strong hunter lineage, then he had Yagari Touga - the current HA president - as his mentor. His powers developed strongly just because he was turned into a vampire and had drunk pure blood. Hachiro believed anyone who walked in Zero's shoes would be able to achieve the same things, even more. Now standing in front of him was a luxurious man, his cinereous suit was perfect even in each cut and needle point, his shining leather shoes had no chance to stain any dust.

"There are two things. I've taken pictures of those guys sucking blood in Shirabuki's mansion and sent them to Yagari-sama." The younger hunter said.

"When will be the court?" Zero asked. As stated in their pact of peace, Sara had to go on trial for violating the law agreed by both sides.

"Court? You think Kuran will let it happen…" Hachiro smirked "… after joining them in some orgy?"

"Did you see it?" Zero's face turned dark, his mood had been softening more or less after the conversation with Ouri got rough again.

"Nope, not meaning it didn't happen." Hachiro gazed at him, having doubts about the ex-human's relationship with Kaname being deeper than its surface. "Anyway she's disposed of them. We don't have enough proof, and we don't need them. Yagari-sama has ordered to kill her."

"What's the plan?" To kill a pureblood wasn't a simple thing. The HA always gathered their best members for such missions. Nowadays, they had to be more careful, because their action was against the law if they chose not to announce her breach. Zero thought he would be taking part in it, and it's fine, just hoping Kaname wouldn't decide to protect her and fight against him. He didn't want to be adverse to his bedmate, his official spouse, his…

"Don't bother it. I've put a fire charm on her car." Hachiro said as a proud and brilliant soldier "Your mission is to knock a B vampire senseless without hunter weapons and put it in my car. The 'perfume' is ready, now we need to test it."

Fire charm served as a bomb which would made an explosion after imbibing enough vampire essence, this explosion radiated a power to cease vampire's healing ability, so that brought them to death. Its effect wasn't strong enough to destroy a large area, but vampires could sense if putting two or more charms together. It's considered a good weapon for assassination. If Hachiro said so, Zero would leave it to him. After Sara's death, Ouri would surely follow her soon. All resolved.

However, the HA needed a noble vampire, without anti-vampire effect, to test their new-invented 'perfume', a special solution that could be absorbed through respiration, making vampire temporarily powerless. They had been preparing it for the 10th anniversary, where 1000 most powerful hunters and 1000 most powerful vampires gathered together. Once those vampires became powerless, the party would turn into a massacre.

Zero always knew it would come, but it's really coming. "Okay!" He murmured, different feelings mixing with each other, swirling inside him, good news or bad news, freedom or break-up, beginning or ending, it's coming…

Hachiro watched him walking out, and smiled. He would soon let Yagari see his dear disciple unworthy of his trust. The ex-human would never be able to take over the position of HA president as long as Hachiro was still around. Zero was the only person, beside him, who knew about the fire charm on Sara's car. If she escaped her sentence, it would be hard for the ex-human to clear himself of suspicion, because Hachiro would never say a vampire had seen him near her car.

He went to a toilet booth. A minute later, walking out, washing his hands, turning toward the door, suddenly a figure from behind captured his mouth with one hand, another hand tightened his body, securing his arms on each side. Hachiro struggled, but that person possessed inhuman strength which neutralized all of his efforts, he looked down, only seeing the cinereous pants and those shining shoes for a second, his attacker yanked his head to a side to give him the worst nightmare of any hunter – a bite!

Hachiro woke up, finding himself lying on the floor, his spell still kept the room undisturbed so far. The bite had stopped bleeding, blood stains were clear on his collar, but no strange feelings. He knew he's still human, it wasn't a pureblood, he knew who it was! What he didn't know was Kaname had asked Seiren to prepare two similar suits, one of them for Zero.

ZxK

The party ended at last, guests were still gathering at the entrance, lingering on their conversations while waiting for their cars. Takuma and Shiki were beside Kaname, not saying anything. The pureblood looked distracted and kind of sad, he hadn't been well for a week, but refused to confide his trouble. Takuma made sure Kaname knew he always had his support, there's nothing within his abilities which he wouldn't do for him, even without his abilities, he would be willing to try, not only as a loyal subordinate, but a best friend, a brother, a… he wiped it off before it could fully become a thought. However, Kaname didn't really need to be understood, purebloods were lonely, despite of how many people surrounding them.

The brunette had grown up with many persons wanting to influence his life. A guardian relationship with Ichiou, an engagement with Sara. He successfully got rid of them ten years ago. A peaceful co-existence? It's quite a laughing stock, hunters said pureblood were cunning, they're indeed in no capacity to say it. Tense flooded the air in every meeting, those faces managed to hide disgust in the deepest of their skin, while talking about living together in peace! He wouldn't allow to be discriminated or taken advantage of, he wished to be accepted, just accepted. There's only one person who showed his hatred and desire bluntly in front of him. He thought that man wanted him for himself, he thought he had been accepted.

Perhaps his efforts weren't enough, because Zero wanted a girl, and Kaname would never be one, no matter how hard he had tried to take care of him financially, lengthen his life and strengthen his powers by his invaluable pure blood. But Kaname had no regrets, just feeling wretched that he wasn't able to compensate for the hunter's dream of having a family with a human girl.

Takuma dismissed his underling, then whispered to Kaname "It's done." Done? No, it's broken. Hachiro was going to report that Zero had bitten him, Yagari would lose trust in his disciple as their plan. Kaname selfishly wanted to sow division between Zero and the HA, isolate him, and make himself the hunter's only choice to rely on. However, the last week had changed his opinion, what's the point if Zero would never love him? He would rather let him go. Break their marriage contract, set them free.

The hunter walked out from the lobby to join them, in a pretendedly composed manner. He had abducted a noble vampire by luring him to Hachiro's car and putting him to sleep. It wasn't so difficult as that vampire didn't suspect him and let him get very close, his hunter powers nurturing by pure blood in ten years had grown drastically strong and could kill both hunters and vampires. Zero even found out his ability of controlling other vampires as a pureblood was being formed.

Getting back side by side, both of them were silent. _It's ending soon._ But same thought, same longingly missing their past ten years, same feeling of loss, same unbelief of a future together.

"I'm going to have a drink with Takuma and the others at Queen bar. You wanna join us?" Kaname said first.

"No." Zero answered curtly, afraid of not being able to say a long sentence calmly and coherently. He wanted to figure out what exactly his own feeling for the pureblood in ten years was. Yes, he's jealous, disappointed, hurt, but what were they going to do? Even if it was love, even if Kaname also loved him, he wasn't ready to stop his mentor's plan to save the pureblood, nor bring him to leave Japan, concealing their identities for the rest of their lives. He had basically not thought about those chances or their future. Wishing for freedom with all his heart, why changing his mind at the end?

"Kaname!" Sara reached her hand out, the pureblood received it, pulling her close to him with a warm smile. Zero glanced at them, his eyes flared up, but just a second turned back to transparently violet. He might just be silly, Kaname wouldn't give up everything to go with him. Their car was coming, he immediately walked toward it, leaving them behind.

"Good night, Zero!" the pureblood said after him. _I'm with Sara now. You know her car is going to explode, don't you? Please stop me, drag me home! You can be mad at me, but I'm going to die, does it mean anything to you? _But the hunter never looked back.

ZxK

Tonight was somehow like the other night ten years ago. It's late, streets had become quiet, lights standing lonely, trying to attract attention. But Kaname wasn't by his side, even if he was, Zero wouldn't be telling him anything, it just relaxed his mind seeing him around, as a habit of living together, to know the other was sound and safe, to reassure nothing was wrong at the time. The hunter didn't seem to appreciate or need the pureblood's presence. In fact, he did care on his own way, by his unacknowledged feelings, he had never fallen into sleep before Kaname came back home, never cast him out when he wanted to stay together in his room, never collapsed on him knowing his body was ached and sore after their bed session. Zero called it supervision, or simulated it supervision. A week without such guilty pleasure gave him time to consider all over again his life, wants and needs. Thinking about Yuuki wasn't able to sooth his inside anymore. Dreaming about her, loving her was something he's supposed to do, should do and would have originally wanted if those disastrous upheavals hadn't interfered in his life. But they had, and changed everything. Fate brought him another person, someone whom he wouldn't have originally wanted.

Yuuki was coming back in a few days, her leg was injured and chairman Cross was away. Zero had promised to take care of her until he returned. Their relationship was being given a chance to reach a higher level in the light of his regaining freedom in near future, wasn't it? _Can I forget Kaname?_ Ten years, more than three thousand nights, couldn't just wash his hands off, pretending nothing had ever happened. But tonight, this particular night, Kaname wasn't with him and the hunter knew exactly where he was. With Sara. Cheating on him. It wasn't like Kaname to say such terrible lie, he couldn't be with his friends at the moment. Queen bar must be close now, and Takuma wanted to be alone with Shiki, he had already got excited during the fashion show.

Kaname was with Sara? And Hachiro said…. The hunter's heart beat hastily, blood rushing to his brain, how could he not get it sooner? How could he not stop Kaname? Now his precious pureblood was on that cursed car.

"Turn back! Go to Shirabuki's mansion!" Zero ordered the driver "Quick!"

If only he was able to turn into a bat and flew there. "Drive faster! Faster!" he yelled.

"It's the fastest we can, Kiryuu-sama!"

It couldn't be tonight. He couldn't lose Kaname. It couldn't be their last moment fifteen minutes ago. Many things hadn't been done, many feelings hadn't been shared, many questions needed to ask, many words wanted to say. The man-made car sped along as an arrow, driven by a vampire, carelessly, recklessly. No vampires ever died from a car accident, but those on that cursed one would. On the way close to Sara's place, Zero finally saw it, still intact.

"Hurry up!" He shouted. The driver had no idea why his master had totally lost temper. Zero was groping on his cell phone with shaky hands, trying to call Kaname. As soon as he pressed 'Call', Sara's car blew up fiercely. His phone dropped down. Stupid, stupid, he should have called sooner.

"Stop! Stop!" Zero jumped out, rushing to the burning car with all his best. There's no way he could sit there waiting while Kaname was on fire. Without supernatural healing ability, nothing could survive an explosion.

"Kaname!" Zero grabbed the blazing door, fire lapped his hands, running along his arms, down to his side. Fire was fire for starter, his hands immediately got severely burned and distorted. But the hunter paid no attention to it, bloody rose vines sprouted on his skin, piercing through clothes, extending their thorny trunks, sticking their ends on the door, they yanked it out, throwing it away by first attempt. However, luxuriant vines were burnt cruelly by anti-vampire fire, singed, crooked creepers emitted a fumed smell.

"Kaname!" Zero cried hoarsely. Nothing on the back seat. It's only a few minutes, his lover could got serious burns, but shouldn't vanish already. "Kaname!" his voice turned desperate as those vines twisted, tearing his shirt, sucking his blood hungrily to revive themselves. They're not only a weapon, but had become one with him, carrying hunter power, co-exiting inside his body, feeding on his blood. Zero wouldn't mind being sucked dry, he needed to use them again, right away. It's meaningless to survive alone, he had never thought of living without Kaname since their marriage, never thought that day would come, never thought it necessary to think.

Vines showed off their sharp thorns, stretching furiously through the fire, fumbling the entire inside of the car. Nothing. Nothing left. All gone. Vines were burning, a part of his body was burning. Strangely he didn't feel anything. Let them reduce to ashes, he mumbled "Kaname!" blearily "Kaname!"

"I'm here." A soft voice behind him.

Immediately turned back, forgot to get angry, the hunter stared at his spouse, up and down, to make sure he's safe, and this wonderful fact wasn't an illustration. A shade lying under him, a strong pureblood essence. Zero smiled weakly, losing his consciousness.

Reported on Hachiro's action, Kaname had warned Sara off and suggested her going with Ouri instead, but still wanted to know what Zero would do, thinking he was on that car. Because of selfishness, he didn't want Zero to hold another one. Because of stubbornness, he believed Zero had some feelings for him. Compassion, pity, or sympathy, any could warm his heart. The hunter had always denied it, his latest denial almost quelled all of his belief and hope. But Kaname wanted to try one last time. On the brink of death, some unnamed, unrealized feeling might be consolidated.

Kaname lifted Zero up in his arms. He would have already been happy if the hunter showed up with a sad face, feeling regretful for not coming sooner. It's out of his expectations that Zero tried to rescue him, desperately, to the point of forgetting his own safety, though the pureblood would only meet this accident for betraying him. Kaname had looked at the scene in shock, happiness, profusely touched from the bottom of his heart. _I think you love me!_ He carried Zero back to their own car, carefully not hurting his wounds or waking him up. It would be painful to be awake in such condition.

Takuma and Shiki didn't say a word. They're dumbfounded witnessing the love nobody ever expected to exist. Kaname and Zero looked like any normal couple, madly in love, deeply care for each other.

ZxK

Zero came to his senses on his familiar bed, Kaname's bleeding wrist was right at his mouth, the fantastic liquid soaking his throat. Both of them were still in evening suits, but his own one was torn off, some blood and dirty stains on the pureblood's were undoubtedly from his.

"We're safe." Kaname smiled, wrapping his hand on the hunter's.

"Why?" Zero was happy that all of it had been over, both of them survived and fate showed mercy by giving them a little more time. For many questions he wanted to ask, the only word came out of his mouth was 'why'. Why had Kaname been there if not on that car? What had he been doing?

"Because I wasn't cheating on you." The pureblood caressed his lips tenderly by his other hand "I love you, Zero! Have loved you for ten years." His confession was simple and much shorter than the time he had spent to contemplate on it. Zero's expression was an acceptance, for sure, not the pureblood's imagination. He really got it and not going to reject him.

Kaname took off his jacket, loosed his tie, unbuttoned his collar. Zero understood what he wanted to offer, such offer was irresistible, however, its meaning got deeper after his confession. It wasn't given to excite sexual desire. It wasn't accepted ungratefully to satisfy lust. It had never been, and never would. It only happened in the name of love.

This blood mingled with his created a miraculous feeling which abated all pains, numbed uncertainty, relaxed nerves, stimulated implicit desires and roused a crave of intercourse. That feeling wasn't because of the blood itself, but flowed to him from its owner's emotion which brimmed over with it.

Zero tightened his arms around Kaname, fangs still sunk deeply in his flesh. _Let's forget the world for a minute, focus on us!_

**_-to be continued-_**

_Thank you for reading my story! Kaname's and Zero's relationship will be smooth after that, their next bed scene will be sweet!_

_Please leave a comment on this chapter!_


	6. Tie 6: Make love to me

**_A/N_**_: I love your reviews! Thank you very much! *big hugs* I will focus on finishing this fanfic and try to update weekly._

_It's OOC, but Kaname and Yuuki are not close here, they're obviously love rivals!  
_

**Tie 6: Make love to me  
**

Yuuki smiled brightly, reaching her arms out to hold Zero's neck as he helped her leave his car and sit on a wheel-chair, then he opened the car trunk to take her luggage out. One hand dragging the suitcase, the other pushing her chair, they looked like a couple coming back home from a sweet vacation. It's over midnight, everything was very silent, sound of his steps, the chair and the suitcase wheeling on the gravel path toward chairman Cross's residence could be heard clearly. The school still in winter holidays, all of students were away, spending their break time with their family.

After going inside, Zero locked the door, switched light in the living room off, and light on the staircase on. Three days ago, he was confining to bed, seriously burnt, worn out. Fortunately, his spouse was a pureblood, who willing to give as much blood as necessary to heal him. He had got better and better in every hour. Today he left the bed as a new person, absolutely recovered, sound and strong. Yuuki admiringly looked at his tall figure, neat dressing, each of his movements was quick, tidy, determined. She held him, resting her head on his shoulder as a tiny lover when being carried to her bedroom upstairs. Had known each other for years, it's the first time they could be this close, and it felt so right, Yuuki knew this was what she needed in her life.

When she was a kid, Zero already graduated at Cross Academy, got married, moved out and studied in college to be a police. They weren't supposed to be close due to their 10 year of age distance, however, the hunter often came back to visit her and pamper her as a big brother, didn't mind listening to her ramblings, encouraged her, comforted her as a best friend. One day she thought she might be in love with him, it's also when she understood thoroughly he was an unavailable, taken, married man, no matter how she looked at it. Yuuki wanted to give up as this feeling was even more stupid than how her classmates getting head over heels for the night-class guys. But this accident had changed her point of view. It's not like Zero had married Kaname for love, why should concede defeat before trying?

The hunter went back downstairs to retrieve her luggage and returned in a minute. He was fast, but didn't rush or hurried, carefully laid it down at a corner, putting a pair of crutches near her bed, feeling sorry that his little angel had to rely on those things for a while.

"Thank you, Zero! I'm sorry you have to stay here with me for a few days." Yuuki seemed to be an optimistic person, a leg in plaster cast couldn't ruin her mood or stop her smiling. In fact, she's enjoying the hunter's presence and kind heart, it's undoubtful that he would perfectly make a loving and caring husband. He had promised to help her out until Cross returned. Like a good thing following a bad thing, Yuuki decided to use this time to develop their feelings.

"It's no problem, silly girl!" Zero assured her "You should take a rest, I'll help you unpack later. You want me to help you get on the bed or prepare a bath?"

"Are you tired?" Yuuki asked softly.

"No." If she needed anything, he wouldn't use any excuse to postpone it.

"Could you please stay with me for a while? I can't sleep now, I'm still used to the time in America." She suggested.

Zero suddenly felt a vague unwillingness in his heart. If she asked him to do something else, he would take it as a responsibility and quickly get it done, but talk to her… They had spent a lot of time talking before. It's just over twelve at the moment, and Zero didn't go to bed before two or even later, waiting for Kaname to come back home. So talk shouldn't be a trouble, just he didn't want to be so close until all of lingering feelings for her was totally faded, yet he couldn't turn her down. "Sure!" Zero reluctantly sat down on an armchair opposite to her bed. They stayed quiet for a while, not knowing how to start a conversation, each following their own thoughts.

"When can you unbandage your leg?" he finally asked.

"Next week. It's not painful, just inconvenient." Yuuki smiled, wheeling her chair toward him "I've never been stuck in such a situation. I thought I would die."

"Don't say it! You'll be fine soon." Fear gleamed in his violet eyes. Had almost lost the person he deeply loved and cared for, the hunter never wanted to experience such horrible thing again. His little angel deserved a long, happy life, he would try his best to watch her out, just couldn't give her a promise or let her know how much he cared.

"You weren't there to tell me so." It wasn't a blame, but said out as a wish. She gently wrapped his hand with hers "The feeling of slipping my foot and falling down was scary. I tried to catch something but couldn't. I was scared that I would never see you again."

They had always been fond of each other, not hiding it, but not making any effort to develop it. They enjoyed each other's company and concern, the hunter warily kept it from exceeding the limit of brother and sister relationship, regardless of how he thought and felt for her, the girl hadn't been ready to fight for love. She was now, and what she's doing was a flirtation. Zero intended to take his hand off, but not wanting to hurt her feeling by such a rude move, it's better to let Yuuki release him by herself.

"You're safely home now. Kaname and I are here to look after you."

Yes, he wasn't here alone. The other day Zero had told his spouse about the promise of taking care of Yuuki, and asked him to go together. He didn't say that ear-ring belonged to her, however, Kaname was smart, this chance would clarify things, and prove none of them had betrayed each other. Seiren had brought some servants to clean the house in advance, replaced the hunter's single bed with a double one and arrange other necessities for them. Zero had learned about his hidden feeling, and wanted to completely embrace the reality, where he called home, who he considered his life partner, however, his giving up on the ideal dream of living human was too raw, he didn't totally get over it yet to face it again, laugh at it, and say it's all forgotten.

Yuuki loosed her hands for a second, hearing Zero mention his spouse's name. But it might not mean anything, they were together, always were, as a part of their marriage contract. She already knew it wasn't going to be easy, many obstacles would get in their way. For an eighteen year old girl to approach a ten year older, married man, it required a strong love and big bravery, which she had, for him, for their future.

"If only… Just if only, Zero…" Yuuki squeezed his hand "the marriage contract hadn't happened, would you love me?" to emphasized the supposition, she freed Zero from any responsibility of his answer, encouraging him to imagine and say out what he truly thought.

Unnecessary to think, because he had harbored the answer for ten years, it's a yes, everytime looking into her eyes, he knew it, everytime hearing her giggle, he knew it, everytime seeing her incoming call, everytime starting out of deep thinking about her…

"I think we would be dating now." Yuuki brought his hand to her silky face "Then we would get married. You'd be a police, I'd be a teacher, we'd build a house together, and have children." Her sweet voice fed a lot of beautiful images to the hunter's mind, exactly like what he had imagined, what he had just given up. Children. "Zero, you want our first child to be a boy or a girl?"

His hand on her face, but his look wasn't at her, he's staring at the floor, shirking his own dream. People were encouraged to pursuit their dreams, not give them up. Zero had achieved what he wanted, which was to become the most powerful hunter, despite being turned into an ex-human. He's too stubborn and resolute to renounce what he thought was right. But there's another dream. "Boys. Twins." He muttered. It's the first time he voiced his deepest wish of having two lovely twins, as Ichiru and himself. He would give them all the best, protect them, let them grow up together, fulfill what his brother and he had failed.

Twins. Impossible in a hunter family. One would eat the other right in their mother's womb! Zero hadn't consumed all of Ichiru, his brother was born but unhealthy, and finally fate didn't spare them. There's no guarantee his twins would survive, they would probably repeat that cruel fate. Zero pulled his hand away to hold his own face. What was he thinking about? He wasn't going to have any baby, let alone twins.

"We will have boy twins that look like you, and then a girl that look like me. We'll support their first steps, teach them their first words, show them this beautiful world." What Yuuki said wasn't like a supposition anymore, but a future plan, where they were together, him and her. She stroked his nape, caressing his shoulder down to his arm, gently retrieving his hand, guiding him to face her "It's so good to see you again, hold you, touch you. If we're dreaming, I never want to wake up. If you're right here with me, I never want to let you go."

Yuuki knew those sweet words could touch any heart, convince any guy, especially the one who already nurtured a liking for her. Beside uttering his deepest desire, Zero didn't say anything, but his reactions indicated he was being wavered, violet eyes were searching for a reassurance and encouragement in her, hand grabbing back, he was going to give in as the ultimate happiness of a man was to get married to a beautiful girl and have children with her.

Lips found each other slowly, hesitantly. First time for both of them, soft lips, hot tongues, strange feeling rose from their moist contact. A kiss had defeated the hunter's last defense. Being married for ten years, Zero finally kissed, wonderfully figuring out those delicious nerves filled in there could trigger great pleasure and boil up their sexual desire. Her blooming breasts lurked partly in a thin, tight dress, showed partly as a proposal. Zero dived his face, kissing in that sexy cleavage.

"Let's move to my bed!" Yuuki panted.

The hunter instantly lifted her off the wheel-chair, both of them fell on her bed, hungrily resumed their kiss, his hand fumbled the zip from behind and lowered her dress. A black bra appeared, intimately holding her round chest. Beautifully feminine. Yuuki's delicious blush just made Zero more urgent when abashing to unlock her bra in his first time, plump breasts revealed in full light, teasing, inviting. He couldn't stop his craving to suck on those perky nipples, her firm gourds felt soft and smooth under his hand, sweet scent of body lotion lingered on her skin.

As a natural law, husky male was attracted to delicate female, sturdy body was drawn to petite body, rough hand wanted to hold dainty hand. Zero had enjoyed Kaname's body, because of his slenderness and pale complexion, however, his spouse was a man after all, with tall, toned body and firm muscles, impossible to compare to a young, petite girl with captivating curves. Yuuki was like a new blissful region that charmed the hunter's instinct and obscured his reason. Her soft, feminine moans were pushing his indulgence up higher, encouraging him to explore further, but something seemed to be off, not how they felt, they're feeling great, not their passion, they're eager to fall deeper. As for Zero, something was different from how he was used to, what he's expecting. Yuuki sounded sweet, but strange to what his ears were waiting to hear, her body squirming charmingly, but unfamiliar to how his eyes were looking to enjoy.

Her skirt was pulled up, black panties covering the desirable triangle, their crotch was wet from her pleasure. Her hand grabbing his shoulder as if asking him to stop, in fact, she's getting more excited in anticipation and wanted to cling to something to control her sensation. This triangle was the legendary geometry problem which every men volunteered to solve with all of their knowledge. But the hunter stopped, he had found out what was missing.

He had feeling for Yuuki, that special feeling never provoked his sexual desire to her. He intensely wanted to sleep with her now, this passionate lust wasn't connected to his fondness. He wanted her, as a man wanted a woman, carnally, instinctively, as he would want any other women, and as with any other women, he's totally capable to stop. He could hold her image in his heart, couldn't hold her in person, could fantasize to be her husband, couldn't practically share his life with her. He had never seen them this clearly, until the moment he was able to catch them, turn them true. His dreams, imaginations, feelings to Yuuki had been souring, sparkling perfectly for years, just one time trying bringing them out to reality, they exposed contradiction.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki." Zero pulled her skirt down, stepping back from the bed. It's awkward, but he shouldn't make this mistake worse "We'll talk about it later."

All of that started as his dream of having a normal family with a wife and kids had been rubbed cleverly, however, it would be unfair to Yuuki, to himself, even to the baby if what tied them together wasn't love. Life was imperfect. One would have to choose what was more important, what he couldn't live without. They needed to talk, he needed to apologize to her, just not now, when he's too shameful to be coherent. Zero left her room, elusively. Anyway a married man would never expect to walk out of his adultery proudly.

When Zero opened his own room, Kaname was leaning on the wall, looking straight at him, his expression was unintelligible. As a guilty husband, Zero avoided his eyes, walking to the cabinet, pulling out a night robe. He wasn't going to defend himself, but he had stopped in time, and come back. If Kaname was hearing, he must know they didn't make it to the end. _So please don't hate me!_ After Sara's unsuccessful assassination, their relationship had changed considerably. Zero had showed how important the pureblood was to him, Kaname had confessed. They stopped playing indifference and no longer hide how much they cared for each other. The hunter had no doubt that Kaname was disappointed at what had happened in Yuuki's room, hopefully he would be tolerant.

They hadn't made love for ten days, due to the misunderstanding and his burns. Zero was aroused all day long. Of course he's not using it to argue for his inappropriate loss of control. After finishing tying his belt, he felt an embrace from behind, a warm body pressing against him, familiar scent. They didn't talk, but it's quite comfortable and relaxing. Kaname's hand moved down, directly touching Zero's member "You're hard." The hunter gripped his hand, feeling somehow embarrassed, though his spouse's voice didn't sound angry. Their bodies stuck together, Kaname rubbed him up and down, getting his semi-hardness grow back to its fullest.

Zero undressed, lying on the bed, watching the pureblood taking his clothes off. His spouse had come back when he's kissing Yuuki in her room. Although they didn't make it loud, it's definitely audible to the pureblood's sharp hearing. He could break in to stop them. But, what's next? If both of them wanted it, they would find another chance. In addition, Kaname wasn't brave enough to face them in such situation, he had confessed his love, it depended on Zero to decide if he would like to receive. Moreover, things might not be hopeless as it looked like, the hunter wouldn't suggest him staying together if he's having some other plan. All Kaname should do was bring his patience out, waiting. In spite of their condition, they had been a happy couple in the last three days, he believed Zero wouldn't be staying all night with Yuuki. However, the hunter returning much sooner than expected relieved his anxiety and revived his heart.

Sometimes words were redundant, as actions could speak louder. Zero had had a weak moment, but what mattered was he had refused it at last. Formerly he didn't want to be close to Kaname right after coming back from Yuuki, as if unready to face reality again. He's quite happy and excited right now, looking at his spouse's naked body. _Nothing will stop me reaching heaven this time!_

The pureblood smiled seductively, climbing on their bed, crawling between his legs, long fingers caressing his itching hard-on, all way up, all way down, stroking his slit, then wrapping around it, tongue teasing the tip, moving around the ring playfully. Zero felt like being engulfed in a ravishing abyss, the deeper he got, the longer he wished to stay. Happy drops appearing on his tip was cravingly licked off by his beloved spouse.

"Kaname, let me taste you too!"

The pureblood smile was more beautiful as he turned around, getting on all fours, continuing sucking his hunter, his lower body was right at his spouse's face. Zero immediately returned the favour by taking Kaname's erection in his mouth. When the pleasure jolted to their brains, spreading all over, they tried harder to make sure the other also enjoying in the same level.

Zero changed his concentration to Kaname's sweet hole, groping, making it contract and dilate as an instinctive reflex. It had been shrivelled closely in the first time he saw it. Purebloods could recuperate by themselves, but **_this_** wasn't a wound or a health decline, so his body had adjusted in order to relieve pain when receiving big objects. As a result, it wasn't very tight now, but looked more tempting that way to Zero. His flesh throbbed painfully as this pink chasm moving right in front of his eyes, he soaked his fingers and embedded them in the pureblood's desirable body. Kaname choked, rocking his hips back excitedly. Zero easily located the prostate, guiding all his thrusts there, his hardness was still in the pureblood's mouth, but Kaname obviously getting distracted more and more, soft groans managed to escape from the stuffed throat.

These moans, these particular moans were what Zero wanted to hear. It's obscene, it's lewd, stretching his nerves, getting him crazy heartily and ardently. He put another finger in, pounding faster, sound of their flesh hitting against each other burned their desire to extreme. Kaname released his spouse's member to gasp "Ah… ah… please…ah… slow-er…"

Both of them hadn't made love for a while, it would be fast to climax this time. The pureblood had been used to be submissive in bed and let Zero do whatever he pleased, however, he was so close and afraid of not being able to hold back just from this intense preparation. He had to beg to cool down and would be willing to take any punishment.

Zero also felt impossible to delay any longer, he swiftly rose up, keeping Kaname on all fours, penetrating him from behind, bending his chest down close to his spouse's back with his hands supporting on the mattress. Both of them moved together compatibly, harmoniously.

This wasn't dream, had never been in his dream, never been in his wish. This was reality, so true, naked, existent, at hand that he hadn't been aware of its value, until something came up, threatening to end it. Zero didn't feel released thinking Kaname on that cursed car, didn't seize the chance to start a relationship with Yuuki when his possibility of dispossessing the strongest vampires' powers was coming. All he wanted were his pureblood, their marriage, what they're having together. Just like this, his chin relied on Kaname's shoulder, their faces brushed and leaned on each other.

"I love you." The pureblood whispered.

Zero hadn't said it yet, but their hearts understood clearly. Sometimes words were redundant.

ZxK

"Kaname-san!"

The pureblood was still in his broken sleep, it's almost time to get up, but he hadn't slept until the sun started rising, his body had been overused again, and completely satisfied. Zero had left for work after taking leave several days. He's also lack of sleep seriously, but couldn't complain it, he had wanted so.

"Kaname-san! Can you help me?"

Soft voice was very close and hurried. Kaname had heard it from the first time, but his sleepy brain failed to respond properly. She wasn't in his favorite list and there's no sign of danger. _"Let's look after her together!"_ He opened his eyes, remembering the hunter's words a few days ago, quickly getting up, looking around to find something to wear. Zero's night robe was lying on the floor, it's the easiest thing he could slip on in a hurry.

Kaname met Yuuki at the staircase, everything seemed to be alright, except one of her crutches was lying downstairs, a very good smell spreading from the kitchen.

"Could you help me turn the oven off before bringing me down?" her smile withered, something on him made her shocked, but she tried to ignore it. Her baking cake was going to burnt.

Kaname scooped her in his arms and jumped down. In a second, Yuuki thought she was going to smash into something, but they landed quietly, her injured leg didn't hurt a bit, there's even not enough time to get panicked. He put her back into her wheel-chair, and ran to the kitchen, turning the oven off as her request.

"Thank you. I forgot my cell phone in my bedroom, so I managed to collect it." Yuuki wheeled her chair in, explaining the situation "Zero will call to check me."

She wanted him to know it, somehow feeling like Kaname had stolen her thing. The pureblood had no comment on what she said. He walked out "I go wash my face."

"Did Zero give that night robe to you?" Yuuki asked quickly.

Kaname stopped, looking at his clothes "No."

"Then why are you wearing it?" her cheeks were red with anger.

_It must be her gift._ He's amused by her jealous expression. "Because I slept naked last night."

Her face got even redder as if all blood had gathered up there. Kaname felt sorry, Yuuki wasn't like a bad girl who enjoying to seduce married men. She just didn't know the truth.

"Can I talk to you before you go to work?"

"Sure."

Yuuki felt uneasy, it might only be a coincidence, but Zero also used the same word last night. They seemed to have adapted to their circumstances. Living together, even wearing each other's clothes, their relationship was closer than she thought. Kaname didn't know she had tailored that night robe by herself, Zero didn't bother to tell him where it came from. They just used it as other clothes. Wait, Zero might not know Kaname would wear it, because Kaname didn't last night, he was… naked! What were they doing? Zero had run out of her room in the middle, so he continued it with...

Yuuki almost fainted. It couldn't be true, her Zero wasn't that type. Even he was, it's just because Kaname had enticed him. They wouldn't last long. Last night she touched his deepest desire, which Kaname was incapable to satisfy him.

The pureblood re-appeared in a brown suit, a subtle scent of cologne, his spouse's favorite. He knew what Yuuki wanted to talk about. His sleeping with Zero wasn't a secret. The vampires might not be sure since they knew their true identities, but all humans who knew him wouldn't suspect it. It's rude to tell Yuuki, however, she shouldn't fall deeper and get more hurt, she deserved to know the truth. If Zero found it awkward to explain, he could talk to her on his behalf.

"Are you gay, Kaname-san?" Yuuki observed the handsome man before her eyes carefully.

What a blunt question! But she didn't look like having lost her self-control. On the contrary, her composure was incredibly profound. "If you mean my relationship with Zero, I can tell you it's not only in name." Kaname replied nicely, but clearly enough.

Yuuki resumed frosting her cake, her small hands moved around it as skillful as an expert. She wasn't good at cooking, but had spent a lot of time learning to bake a cake. "Why the marriage contract has to go with the pact of peace?"

"Because both sides needed a strong commitment to make sure everything worked out." It's the truth, they hadn't started because of love, but fallen in love gradually. Kaname was leaning at the window, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Zero said he would marry me if the marriage contract hadn't happened." The hunter hadn't really said it out loud, but he did follow her imagination. Yuuki didn't look up, her frosting was almost complete now.

"And I would possibly be in love with some girl." Kaname didn't object her unreal threat. "But it did happen, Yuuki. We can't deny it."

"You do like girls? How long do you think two straight guys can stay in a homo relationship?" Yuuki glanced at him with a half smile. The pureblood was amazed that she picked his word to criticize him. This girl was sharper and more clever than he expected. Of course Zero wouldn't be interested in a boring girl, but she obviously wanted a quarrel, one that she would win.

"As long as we still want it. A few decades, a couple of hundred years, or forever. We have an eternity to plan." Kaname answered leisurely, wanting to take her satire and self-righteousness down. The girl turned blue as expected, thinking about her short lifetime in comparison with theirs.

As the vampire leader and Zero's official spouse, Kaname had all rights to warn, even convict her from trying to damage their marriage, however, the hunter held her in great affection, so he wouldn't break her fragile heart. "Yuuki, you're significant to Zero, and always will. You know how much he care for you and willing to make you happy. I don't and can't stop him from doing it." Waiting until his flattering words made her feel better, he continued "But don't you forget he's already a married man in the first day you got to know him, and we're a couple in reality. You must have mistaken his feeling for you."

Another hit. It's exactly what she had been afraid before, which postponed her to confess to him. Zero was unavailable, she's only exerting to attain something unattainable. Drowning in depression, Yuuki suddenly remembered why she chose today to push him. "Do you know what day is today?"

She bet the pureblood's face must have turned very bad, but didn't rush to look up just yet. She moved her wheel-chair a little, preparing the icings. Kaname really didn't know what day it was. The hunter's birthday had been passed, not Yuuki's birthday, he wasn't supposed to know it. What could it be? Ten years together, they only had three days of being a true couple, but they would make up for it, they would have a lot of time to talk, an eternity was waiting them. Just this young girl, had to disengage her gently, unpainfully. As yet, Kaname believed he was the one Zero chose, Yuuki's trick couldn't dispirit him a bit.

"You don't know. That means he hasn't given his heart to you. I think you must have mistaken his feeling for you." She looked up triumphantly, but Kaname's expression didn't change.

"I will ask him. There are many things we need to learn from each other. Are you sure you know him better than me?" He wasn't giving any particular question to challenge her back. Just by saying it, he pointed out that their relationship was going on and growing deeper with time. What Kaname didn't know, he would ask, probably right tonight.

Failure. There would be nothing about Zero that he wouldn't know. Nothing. His calm attitude was telling she had lost. Zero didn't say much last night, he only tried to restrain himself. Even when she thought she was finally successful, his sudden stop proved that his heart was somewhere else.

However, he had confessed his deepest desire, something she could cling to reach victory in this competition. If she loved him and could make him happy, why should she give up? "Do you know what Zero wants most?"

Another challenge. But Kaname thought he knew the answer this time. Just think about who Zero respected most and what he hated most. "To be a hunter."

"Wrong." Yuuki put red icing in her piping tube, then gazed at the pureblood "Twins. Can you give birth to two boy twins for him?" It would even be better if he didn't believe her and brought this subject up with Zero, they would either fight or hurt each other for sure.

For a titbit of time, Kaname's composed façade fell, Zero had never showed that he's interested in children. For years, the pureblood had been in torment as his spouse thought having a male partner was a shame, and kept denying who and what they were. The other night, Zero couldn't hide his heart anymore, last night he decided to refuse Yuuki, his dream girl, to come back to him, Kaname assumed they could be happy together from now on. Again, it's only his imagination. Was it true that there are many other things more important than him, though Zero did love him?

Yuuki smiled, casting her eyes down to write "I love you" on her cake.

**_-to be continued-_**

_Please leave a comment on this chapter!_


	7. Tie 7: Duplicity

_**A/N**: Dear readers, thank you very much for your continuous support!  
_

_Please enjoy Tie 7 and let me know what you think. We're reaching the end soon! 3 chapters left after this one!_

**Tie 7: Duplicity**

Zero didn't stay long at the police station, he had to report to his mentor on the last week. Telling Kaname that he went to work, telling Yagari that he couldn't meet him sooner due to some urgent matters in his ongoing investigation, telling his boss that he needed to sort out his family emergency, the hunter felt like he's a big liar, who would lie to everyone, even the ones he respected, the ones he loved, but this false serenity wouldn't last long.

The HA was testing their new-invented 'perfume' on that noble vampire, who Zero had abducted in Ouri's party. If they're successful, the end was surely coming. His mentor had been waiting for it for decades, every hunter had been wishing for it all their life - a day when no vampires existed. If only it had come ten years before, when he wasn't in love with Kaname, or twenty years before, when he's still a child living with his happy family, then it would be good, as he wouldn't know what kind of love a distorted fate could give him.

If their 'perfume' really worked, the strongest vampires would be exterminated on his coming wedding anniversary, his mentor would give an order, guns would fire. _Zero saw himself standing beside Kaname, in that chaotic stampede, aiming a normal gun to the powerless pureblood's heart, and shoot!_

Suffocation.

Pain.

He clenched his fists, trying to dismiss such horrible scene in his mind. That's impossible. He would rather kill himself first. _I love you too, Kaname! As much as you love me._

"Zero!"

The hunter started, raising his head. He's sitting with Yagari, but hardly following their conversation. After saying he and Kaname were staying with Yuuki at Cross Academy, he got lost.

"What are distracting you?" His mentor asked.

"I'm sorry." Zero muttered. "I've been dealing with many things."

"Like what?" The older hunter's eyes grew a glint of sarcasm and wisdom. Not bothering to hear his answer, he added "Seriously, we're suspecting your loyalty. They wanted a meeting to question you, but I said I'm going to do it myself."

"Sensei…" Zero's face turned dark with offence. Even falling for an enemy, he wasn't going to change his side and sell his people out. Fate had betrayed him, but he would live and die as a hunter, nothing could change it.

"Hachiro suspected you biting him last Saturday. He realized your clothes and shoes on the attacker." Yagari was glad that his disciple got fumed over the doubt, he loved him and wanted to trust him more than everyone else. Nevertheless, the more he expected from this boy, the more anxious he got. Although having reprimanded Hachiro for discrediting Zero, he wanted to tell him what the others thought.

"Ridiculous. My clothes aren't exclusive design." Zero defended.

"But they're not on sales yet! They're in Ouri's new collection. And don't forget that that person also wear the same shoes as yours!" Yagari pointed out the questionable similarities to prove their suspicion wasn't nonsensical.

"So what? I left before him, to kidnap a noble as your order. How could I appear in two different places at the same time? It's unfortunately out of my abilities." Zero said with a firm voice. He didn't totally believe Hachiro, it wasn't the first time this boy attempted to traduce him to the others. In his opinion, that envious hunter might have made up the whole story about the bite.

"Hachiro accused you of the failure to assassinate Sara Shirabuki too. There were only three of us knew about it. Who warned her not to go home with her own car?"

"And why should I save her? I have no motives for those deeds. If you doubt me, I can kill her right now." Their conversation became tense. Yagari wasn't naïve, he had seen Hachiro delightedly reporting his arguments against his disciple as well as known thoroughly about their discord. Those accusations made Zero seem dubious at first, however, some unreasonable details in them supported his innocence. If Zero wanted real blood, it wasn't necessary to be Hachiro's, in such a situation. There weren't only three people knew about the assassination, the young hunter put his charm in public, they only knew three out of the people who knew about it. Yagari understood Hachiro's words couldn't stand, yet he had his own worries.

"It's not important. I have another mission for you. But first, let inform you our invention has been successful. The 'perfume' worked quite well on noble vampires."

"So we'll use it in the anniversary." That's why it's unnecessary to kill Sara now, all of upper-class vampires will die soon, on the same day, in the same place.

"Yes, after we're sure it also works on purebloods!" Yagari gazed at his disciple "Your mission is to try it on Kuran."

Zero's heart skipped a beat, but he hid his nervousness, looking for a way to protest it "Too dangerous. What if he found out being powerless? Our plan will be tumbled down. They're suspecting us of Shirabuki's case. We can't be too blatant." As a matter of fact, he didn't want to harm Kaname. The pureblood had never taken precautions to him, willing to be tied up by his vines, let him use Bloody Rose gun on his body, put his own safety in his hands. How could he betray his trust?

"You have to make sure he won't practice his powers then. The effect only lasts 3 days. Just make a minor scratch and see if it disappears." Yagari took a small vial in his shelf, putting it in front of the younger hunter "I don't believe a word from Hachiro. I've watched you in your infancy up to now, and taught you by myself. You can be anything, but a betrayer. That's why I had faith letting you live among those cunning vampires. Your only weakness is your soft heart. Remember your previous mistake of trying to protect a level E." He put his hand on the mask hiding his empty orbit "If you want to protect the vampire leader this time, I'm afraid we don't have enough to pay for it."

But that vampire leader had a heart which was beating for him. _'I love you, Zero! Have loved you for ten years.'_ It wasn't fake. If it was, they wouldn't try their best to save each other. If it was, they would have got tired of each other for a long time. If it was, they wouldn't wait ten years to say those words.

"Your behavior has been strange lately, you're being unfocused. I see that Cross's thinking has influenced and changed you." Yagari worded his observation "It's too ideal to be true, Zero! Dogs and cats can't live peacefully together, neither can humans and vampires. Some individuals could manage it, but we're talking to a large extent. Think about the others! Don't ever forget why you are where you are." His disciple's reports were disappointing recently. He wondered if Kaname was too artful or Zero was neglecting his job. Those vampires were planning something, but the hunter didn't seem to know a bit about it. Yagari wasn't really worried though, whatever plan they're working on, it couldn't be executed without their powers. Just had to convince his disciple to do his part right "Today is the anniversary of your parents' death. I want you to think about it in front of their grave. All of those blood-suckers have blood in their hands. Each hunter family has someone killed by vampires. Your whole family were broken by a pureblood. Let our late relatives rest in peace, let us live peacefully."

ZxK

"You want to have children with Zero?" Kaname's smile returned disdainfully calm, as if saying she couldn't take advantage of his inability to make her chance. This girl wasn't simple and pure-minded as an eighteen year old girl should be. She didn't feel embarrassed, finding out the man she had a crush on was in a relationship with another man, she didn't give up, though being the third person. Having Kaien Cross as her adopted father and living in this academy had trained her to be calm, confident in front of a pureblood, and unafraid of consequence of provoking one.

"You can't stop us." Yuuki's tone was firm, determined to prove it's not easy to intimidate her. However, Kaname could read behind her words, saying he couldn't stop her indicated that she's actually worried about it. If she's quite dauntless, she would simply confirm his question. In fact, he's hurt, but Yuuki would be the last person to see it. Zero hated being the same kind with him, he's disappointed. Zero concealed their relationship, he's sad. Wanting to have children was different, it's not wrong, couldn't blame the hunter. But where would it push their love to? Kaname had a selfish wish that his spouse would say being together with him was enough, nothing else mattered.

Both of them heard the main door open and footsteps in the living room. Yuuki's face lightened "Zero?", excited that they were going to be alone this afternoon.

"Yeah. I'll be right back." his footsteps echoed on the staircase, then disappeared.

Kaname smiled, asking her "Why doesn't he greet you, but running upstairs in a hurry?" Was it important? She didn't understand what he meant. The pureblood gave out some options to let her choose the most suitable answer "He needs to change clothes, collect something, or… meet me?"

Zero found lucky that his spouse's driver was waiting in his car outside, which meant he hadn't left for work yet. He wanted to meet him, say hi, wish him a good day. It might be silly, but they might not have many chances left, he just had to see his pureblood still safe in this moment. But the room was empty. "Kaname!" No reply. He ran out, not bothering to close the door.

Kaname's heart was cheered, hearing his call. "He's coming. Listen, I'll never share my partner, but I'm not gonna fight with you for his love. Do you believe in his feeling for you? You wanna bet?" It wasn't a real bet as none of them would take it serious, however, the result would dishearten Yuuki. He wasn't worried his spouse would choose her over him, but afraid three of them would be stuck in a love triangle. "If he talks to me first, you should give up. If you first, I won't get in your way. Let Zero choose by himself."

His words sounded fair and reasonable enough, though the hunter might heedlessly, accidentally say some innocuous words to the one he didn't love first. Her pride urged her to accept his bet, forgetting purebloods could manipulate other vampires by their mind. So the result had already been set before it happened, because Kaname was deliberately and indeliberately thinking about Zero talking to him first.

Both of them fixed their eyes at the entrance, waiting. The hunter stepped in with empty hands, quicker than Yuuki thought, in the same clothes as this early morning, defining which reason he had gone upstairs, disappointing her hope. His look scanned the room quickly, stopped at his spouse, lingering there tenderly. "You're here." They smiled with each other.

"I'm leaving now. Good bye!" Kaname picked his briefcase, walking out. He won their bet, which hopefully make Yuuki see difficulties and retreat her intention. Otherwise, she would have to regret for rivalling a pureblood vampire. He had never considered himself gracious, and didn't want anyone to expect him to be.

Zero waited until Kaname passed him, then turned to follow at his free will. Just walking side by side, breathing in that favorite perfume scent, mixed with his pureblood's natural fragrance, feeling extraordinarily secure, relaxed, oblivious. The driver opened the car door for his master. Kaname got in, but Zero still held it open "Let me!" The driver made a bow to him, getting back to his seat.

"Don't be too late at work. Come back to me soon!" Zero whispered.

Kaname nodded. "You're not working this afternoon?" _What are you doing with Yuuki?_ There, he asked, equivocally.

"No."

"Kay." He muttered, disappointed at his one-word answer. Zero obviously loved him, but it seemed true that there were some things he only expected to do with Yuuki.

Zero closed the door. _I'll wait for you to come back. No matter what, I'll make sure you come back to me everyday._

ZxK

"Are you hungry? Let bring you upstairs to change clothes first." Zero returned to the kitchen, asking Yuuki with a warm tone he usually used to her. For a second, he forgot what had happened between them last night. The word 'clothes' reminded it, and made him awkward.

"Come, see what I've made for you." Yuuki turned her cake around so that the hunter could read her words properly.

Zero was speechless at first glance. It looked very delicious, with only three red words on top.

"I would like to compensate for your birthday cake last month." She smiled shyly "Yori's aunt has just taught us to bake and decorate cakes in our vacation. I'm learning to improve my cooking. Can you often come to have dinner with father and me?" her voice was sweet and sincere "I'm not the best girl, but I'll try my best for you."

"You are the best." His eyes stuck at those red words 'I love you' on her cake "But… I… last night… I took advantage of you and cheated on Kaname." Though things didn't go that far, Zero wanted to name the nature of their unfinished deed. "I'm glad we stopped in time. Please… forgive me!" Unexpectedly, embarrassedly his little angel was the first one on this world he avowed his relationship to. If looking down on him would spare her a broken heart, then so be it.

Yuuki got dazed, hearing those words directly from him. Up to yesterday, she strongly believed they loved each other. Her intuition couldn't betray her, Zero had never declined her anything. Last night, they had passionately stolen each other's first kiss. Was it all they could shared together? "You don't love me?"

One standing, still lowering his head, one sitting on her wheel-chair, looking at the window, where someone else had stood a few minutes before with a confident smile. Did he win?

"I do." His voice was hoarse as if unwilling to admit. It would be a lie if he said no, it's too heartless to say no, was it right to say yes? He didn't mean to plant any hope in her, they were two persons who perfectly matched each other, just fate didn't save them for each other. Life had scattered them, then joined him and someone else. "There's a void inside me that will never be filled up, but splitting with him now will kill me."

Their conversation sank in silence as both of them were carefully pondering on what to say to persuade the other of their decision. "Then have me, but don't leave him." Yuuki remembered what Kaname had said, she didn't like the idea of sharing either, yet it could work in the beginning.

Zero stared at her, violet, depressed eyes widened, silver, straight hair was a bit longer than usual. Many things had besieged him recently and given him no time to take care of his looks, not meaning he became less handsome, Yuuki loved his current expression, surprised, yet fearless.

"It's wrongful." He protested.

"I don't need anything. You don't have to take care of me, I'll take care of you. You don't have to share your life with me, I'll share mine with you." She wheeled her chair around the table, getting close to him. If Kaname got angry with sharing the hunter between them and put pressure on him, she would win him over soon with her generosity and understanding.

"It's not how people love each other. You deserve a better guy and be happy." Managed to speak out what he truly thought, Zero couldn't hide the fact that he's overwhelmed by her sweet words which were touching his heart profoundly. He loved Kaname, but could think of his spouse's high and mighty attitude more easily. Except the time Kaname confessed to him, the pureblood didn't say anything else that moving, they expressed their love in other ways. Walking him out earlier, both of them looked nothing like a couple who were deeply in love. Probably because women were more sentimental and exquisite, they could display their feeling to men better than a man could to their same-sex. He would be overjoyed to hear Kaname say something. Sometimes words were important.

"I want to have a child with you." Yuuki precisely, sophisticatedly stroked his deepest desire. If they had a child together, he would belong to her in the end, regardless of how much he loved Kaname, he wouldn't separate from his own child.

"Yuuki,"

"Let me fill your void up, complete your happiness and mine." she cut him "We've visited your parents' grave together for ten years. I think they're impatiently waiting to meet the next generation of the Kiryuu's clan."

Zero used to have a happy family, they weren't rich, but his parents had worked hard to save for their children going to college and getting married. They didn't talk much as Ichiru and himself were still very young, however, his father did mention both of them would build their own families in the future, and he looked forward to being a grandpa. At last, Zero was the only one alive to inherit their assets. He got married very early, even before going to college, his parents' money remained untouched until now, a part of their expectations also fell into obscurity. His spouse was a male. However, they didn't get married for love, it's in a master plan the HA created and might last for decades, which prevented him from living a life he wished.

The whole situation was brought into a new light now. If strictly followed their plan and lucky enough to survive the massacre in his 10th wedding anniversary, he would be free to recommence his life, marry Yuuki, and fulfill his dream, fulfill his duty as a son. Vampires and humans couldn't live peacefully together as long as their abilities weren't equal and their interests were contrary, just some individuals could manage it. He had to think for the majority and let their plan progress. But he would run away with Kaname in the stampede, pretending both of them had been killed, leaving all the past behind, including his little angel. Zero was starting considering it. It's tough, but it's the only way to keep his pureblood.

Yuuki tightened her grip on his hand to pull him out of deep contemplation. Not knowing exactly what was in his mind, but if he straightforwardly admitted his relationship with Kaname, her plan wouldn't be convinced without the pureblood's participation.

"Kaname won't object it." she encouraged him "It's not a betrayal, but completion. I'm not stealing something belongs to him. He can't be with you in this part, we'll let him be our baby's godfather. We may have lovely twins, and three of us will take care of them together."

Her sweet words and beautiful prospect were caressing, embracing, penetrating his heart, yet she didn't know what was going to happen. Even if they weren't planning for the massacre, Zero wasn't the type that received the other's whole heart and gave half of his, he wouldn't allow himself to have another family beside what he's having with Kaname. The hunter broke her grip, kneeling on a knee, putting his hands on her chair "That's not a good environment for our kids to grow up. My childhood was short, but unforgettably happy as my parents were truly in love, all of us were connected and attached as one. We couldn't do it for our kids. I could never be fully committed to you. Please don't let me owe you more than I already did." Last night, his irresponsible action, he wasn't able to undo it or make it up properly, they shouldn't fall deeper to the day Yuuki would feel nothing, but hatred for him, and those brown eyes of hers wouldn't look at him that radiantly again "I can't take the part that Kaname can't be in. He probably wants children too. We'll deal with it together."

ZxK

Hunter cemetery in a quiet afternoon. Zero was pushing the wheel-chair with Yuuki holding a large bunch of roses on her lap. Sunlight slanting on the rows of graves. A man was on his knees in front of his parents'. Every year, many of their friends came to visit and left a lot of flowers on the grave. But this person was respectfully kowtowing.

Zero halted, Yuuki kept silent, wishing she hadn't challenged what day it was or they had arrived a bit later.

_This is the person I would like to share the rest of my life with. I should have brought him here with me appropriately._

ZxK

Sara Shirabuki was sexy as a super model, who attracted all eyes from both men and women on her way to Kaname's office. He's half standing half sitting on his desk, holding a hand out. She gracefully put hers on to receive a greeting kiss. The secretary lingered to take a long last look at her naked back before shutting his door.

"I didn't inform you first. Am I disturbing you?" Sara asked sweetly.

"Nah. I'm always free for you." Kaname walked away to grab a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses, giving her one "There are spies outside the building, you should never come here again." Receiving her hospitably, yet he didn't hide his vexation to see her there, a sudden visit was pretty rude.

"You never stop off at my house." Sara complained.

"I'm rushing to arrange things. When they're ready, I'll explain to you." In reality, Kaname didn't need her to take part in his plan. All he wanted was her staying idle until his plan was successful. After that, he would get rid of her.

"As your request, I told everyone a confidential source warned me of the assassination beforehand. You should at least give me some details of your plan." Her eyes glowed. She lived lewdly, acted lewdly, but wasn't stupid.

"Sowing the seeds of discord and doubt in the Association. Divide Kiryuu from them, force Yagari to go against the others to protect him, make the others suspect his judiciousness, and object Kiryuu's succession. Then some mysterious murders." The end of the HA would come when its members didn't trust and fought against each other. With Zero being the original reason of their end, Yagari and some other seniors being dead, nobody would have enough prestige and influence to re-organize it. Separate hunters would become weak and lost. Zero should never find out his manipulation behind all that, or he would try to kill him by his own hands. The pureblood wasn't worried Sara would tell his spouse now, but that's why he wouldn't allow her to live long.

"Great plan!" She praised "Is there something you're unsure? You're… nervous."

Kaname gazed at her. What a pureblood felt wasn't shown on his face. How could she realize it?

"You're fidgety…" Sara put her glass down, placing her hand on his heart "… frustrated… anguished? What's bothering you?"

Kaname brushed her hand off, his eyes turned severely cold "Ouri's power."

"Correct!" She didn't care to deny it "Now I can take all facades off. Interesting?"

"I told you to keep him alive!" He gnashed.

"You said let him die a useful death." She smiled complacently "I took your advice. How can I be your partner if we're not equal? My powers have grown much stronger after drinking from him. Just ask me for help whenever you need."

Kaname had absorbed Shizuka's powers ten years ago, it wasn't too difficult to kill Sara. But now she had Ouri's, disposing her became hard. He's going to have another headache for it later.

"Let's drink from each other and get totally equal." She suggested, her smile appeared sweeter, neck inclining a little.

"Thank you. I don't want to see a second Kaname Kuran walking around." he sneered. One of Shirabuki's powers was the ability to shapeshift into a person whom they had drunk from.

"I only wanted to help. You're holding so many negative feelings in your heart." She laughed.

"Let's end the visit here. You know I'll contact you soon. Sorry, can't see you off." Soothing words, tender behavior were superfluous now. Both of them had no other choice, but sincerely co-operated with each other from now on, for a while at least.

"Take care, honey!" Sara chuckled, leaving his office.

Glass windows cracked. The two glasses and others still on their tray also splintered, wine from the broken bottle spread on his desk, dripping down on the floor. Kaname fell into his chair, squeezing his forehead. Fidget. Frustration. Anguish. He's being blown up soon. That Ouri must have dedicated his own blood to prove his heart when Sara required. Now he's dead, leaving a peril for him to clean up, while he had been racking his brain to calculate each move precisely and silently. Kaname closed his eyes, disgusted at his own actions. _'To support and follow each other in poverty as in wealth, in sorrow as in joy, in laughter as in tears'_, they basically didn't respect their marriage vow at all. He wanted to keep Zero with him, but demolishing what the hunter was born to be, forcing him to give up on his nature, yet expecting to be loved by him. Not that the HA was truthful, in whatever they're working on to extirpate their vendetta, he refused to think his spouse was taking part in. Even so, Zero wouldn't want to kill him for sure, so he must act quickly, before they began.

But what was consuming him right now was his hunter wanting children. If Zero was persuaded to do it with Yuuki, he would kill her immediately. He's already planning to kill his mentor, destroy his hunter career, there's no reasons to spare the girl. If Zero decided children was more important than love and cut off all relations with him to be with her, Kaname would commit suicide. However, he knew from the bottom of his heart that it wouldn't be the case. If Zero wanted both, he would kill Yuuki. That's his way, wouldn't allow anyone to share his love, wouldn't live without.

_Zero, you made me fall for you. You have to take full responsibility. _

ZxK

Zero was sitting in the living room, flipping on the TV remote control lazily. Yuuki wanted to be alone in her room, it's good for both of them, after what they had spoken today, they needed some separated time to digest it and get their awkwardness over. A car stopped outside, he quickly turned the TV off, running to the door.

Kaname returned earlier as promised, hesitating to go in, remembering hearing his spouse in Yuuki's room last night, unsure what was waiting for him now. The door swung open from the inside.

"Welcome home!" Zero smiled, widening his way in "I'll reheat our dinner."

Those words might be insignificant to any normal family, and any normal man when coming back to his cozy home each evening, but it's his first time to hear them, especially from the person he loved with all his heart. If only they could be like that everyday, extending this happiness till their last breath. "Thank you." _For giving me this miraculous moment, and bringing meanings to my life, I will make up for what I'm taking away from you. Please love me only!_ It's pathetic, but Kaname knew he had put himself lower than the hunter since loving him. After getting rid of the ones who opposed their marriage, he would spend an eternity to compensate for his spouse.

Zero was about to warm up their food while Kaname was showering, but he's afraid they might be cooled down again, he wanted to talk to the pureblood first, their conversation might be long. It had been a long, tense day. His respected mentor, his little angel were asking him to damage his relationship, ridiculously, because they loved him and thought it would be good for him. They had said a lot, and now he wanted to listen to his spouse.

His feet brought him to their bedroom, the pureblood's briefcase was on the small desk, suit already in the laundry basket. Been waiting all day, he didn't have any patience left. Kaname started as the bathroom door opened, he turned around, fear suddenly rushed over his body, seeing his spouse approaching. What couldn't be delayed until he finished his shower? Even the hunter wanted to abandon him, he couldn't right now, could he? Their marriage contract was still valid.

A warm embrace caught him in surprise. Zero's clothes started soaking with water, his body was sticky with soap, the hunter didn't seem to be breaking his embrace, Kaname slowly held him back. Zero tightened his arms. _Is he going to ask me to accept Yuuki? What should I answer? Lie that I agree?_

"You visited my parents' grave." his spouse muttered.

"I wanted to present myself to them." They were his parents after all, who brought him to life and sacrificed themselves trying to protect him. He promised at their grave to continue protecting Zero and would be willing to do as they did if necessary. However, they might not approve him either, like Yagari Touga. Was his love wrong? Kaien Cross was the only one who didn't think badly about him, and wanted them to get along. He laughed at his idea of co-existence, but always thankful for his encouragement to their relationship.

"I should've brought you there with me." Zero answered.

A happy smile shone on his face, his spouse acknowledged his love, other opinions didn't matter at all. He might just be overanxious, the hunter's attachment to him had obviously developed stronger these days. "I'll go anywhere you take me."

The idea of running away together manifested in his mind again, Zero pulled off, cupping his hands on the pureblood's face, violet eyes looking ardently "Why do you love me?"

"Because we're similar. We lost our families in the childhood, but didn't surrender fate, we relied on ourself to survive and climb up. You're an indomitable man, who took everything I offered but never care to toady me or worry I would stop, treated me coldly but never cheated, didn't show love but got jealous." Kaname threw his arms around the hunter, pulling him closer "We're too lonely in this world. From opposite sides, we don't expect anything else from the other, we simply love and want to be loved back."

Their bodies were entwining each other, Zero started finding his own clothes preventing him from feeling his pureblood's naked skin, hot water getting their temperature risen up. He wanted this man not for his position or his powers, but himself. Their lips parted, the pureblood's tongue slipped in, brushing, flicking, sweeping his, Zero lost in their wet kiss, grabbing his spouse's hair, pushing both of them to the wall. With Yuuki, it's interestingly new-fangled, but what he's enjoying was incredibly vehement, his body burning, particular part hardening.

"Ahhh." Kaname moaned, reluctantly receded. Blood at a corner of his lips. He smiled, exposing fangs "Be careful with your fangs!"

Zero moved his jaws a little, his own fangs had also protruded during their kiss and incidentally hurt his spouse. Luckily, he hadn't reached that level of excitement last night, or Yuuki would faint. Light smell of delicious pure blood mixed in his breath, he gently licked the crimson liquid off before finding way back to the moist cavern, sucking, drawing that hot tongue, his fang pierced it, deliberately this time. Kaname thought the hunter slipped again, but realized his hair being grabbed tightly, fang stayed in to hold his tongue still, while the other's tongue was pressing, licking his blood. Just first kiss, Zero already found a new way to drink. Pain was fierce from the injury on the tongue, Kaname contorted his body, desperately holding his spouse, his soft cries only excited the hunter to tug him harder and drink longer.

When Zero finished, the pureblood's face had been bathed with tears, he tenderly kissed on those tears, then little by little getting back to his seducing lips, The pureblood parted them, inviting his tongue again. Zero knew Kaname would let him bite as many times as he wanted. "Why me? We're both men."

"Vampires are bisexual." the pureblood started explaining what he didn't think he would ten years ago "This is our nature, not an ashamed or disgusting thing."

"Your kind even consider incest normal. Homosexuality or bisexuality is nothing compared with it." The hunter replied after a few moments pondering on his competence in falling for another man. Shizuka's bite had thoroughly changed him since, he now drank blood, loved a male and preferred nights to days. However, vampire morality was still hideous and unacceptable to him.

"The only purpose of moral principles is to strengthen the society. While consanguineous marriage and reproduction destroy human race, they help us to keep our bloodline pure, monopolize our powers and transfer all of them to the next generation. It's especially useful for purebloods, who are getting rarer nowadays." The powers of a child of two purebloods from different families were enlarged but he actually couldn't inherit all of his parents' powers. The powers of a child of two purebloods from the same family were stronger and he could inherit all. For millenniums of years, purebloods had used marriage to enlarged and strengthened their next generations' powers.

"And vampires support same-sex marriage because they're hermaphrodite and can have children with their same-sex partner?" Zero asked sarcastically, unsure why he had to raise such question. His spouse mentioning 'next generation' scratched his desire/pain up, words just slipped of his tongue on their own. The pureblood's face was still wet, impossibly to tell those were teardrops or water drops. Zero turned off the shower, tilting his head to another direction.

"Don't you agree we can admire a beauty despite of the gender? Either human or vampire, everyone feels easy to meet good-looking people. But all vampires have attractive appearances, our physical attraction is much stronger and usually get the others crazy about." Kaname postponed his spouse's question, going on explaining the bisexuality feature of vampire kind "Appearance and gender become unimportant to us when love is concerned, we'll fall for the one whose heart we can connect to." Trying to convince him of his current nature and vampire opinions, the pureblood realized he wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Zero?"

"Kaname, can you promise me one thing?" The hunter closed his violet eyes, knowing his request was selfish, but they needed this selfishness to save their love.

_Are you asking me to accept Yuuki?_ Kaname pressed his hands on the wall, unprotected, uncovered, waiting for the stab from his spouse. Even if he would kill her later, how could he forget the man he loved more than everything had asked him to accept someone else because he alone wasn't enough? Nevertheless, Kaname wouldn't deny Zero anything. He had only hoped his spouse would put him first. "Yes." His voice quivered. _Yes, Zero! You have my words. She'll be safe and together with you. I'll get rid of myself._

"You're the last person of the Kurans. I know it's your duty to continue your line. Could you put it off until I die? When I'm still alive, please just two of us together! Can you promise?" Shutting his eyes closely, too ashamed for his unreasonable request to face him, Zero managed to finish the sentence. It would be a long time, might be several hundreds of years or even longer as he's drinking pure blood frequently. If one day he saw Kaname's impatience, he would vanish in this world, as never in his life would he want to see his beloved pureblood with another one.

Happiness soothed his expression, overflowing in his heart, so that was what his spouse wanted him to promise. They're similar, unwilling to share their love, not wanting to be with another person. He pulled him in, and with a sound tone, promised to his better half "I'll be the last pureblood of the Kurans. We'll live and die together, nothing can separate us." That's a vow at his free will, from the bottom of his heart, what he had believed for ten years were finally put in words.

Zero squeezed him tight, resting chin on his shoulder, satisfied, happy. He knew the pureblood loved him, didn't know that much. Male? Vampire? So what? There's no regrets for falling in love with this wonderful person. His chin rubbed on the smooth skin, cheek brushed on the other's in an ecstasy of delight "I wish we could have a child. I want to have a child with you, Kaname!" Their own, blood-related child, a mixed of both of them, it would be perfect.

He nibbled on the pureblood's earlobe, licking around his helix, hands fondling down, massaging his round cheeks, hips rocking to pressure their manhoods against each other, fingers started teasing the entrance. Suddenly, he discovered Kaname had loosen his embrace.

"No."

"Kaname?"

"You… want a child with… me?" His voice was barely audible, fresh tears wavering in his eyes. Zero had seen him cry before, in their hot sessions, from sexual pain. But it's different. The tears now scared him to death. _Oh my god, I did say it out loud!_ It must be an extreme attack to his feeling. Though unintentional, those words were like a satire. How stupid he was, bringing some absurdity up, pushing Kaname to endure it. Holding him with all his strengths, Zero chanted "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I won't say such nonsense again."

The pureblood touched his hips, at first he thought it's a hug, but soon realized Kaname was pushing him off with his exhausted hands, turning his face away, fidgety, "I… I…", failing to say what he wanted to, obviously not in the mood of making love now.

The hunter nervously detached his arms from him, confused of how to restore their fervid moment. He had hurt him, but refused to leave each other some time alone to calm down. He would keep silent, say no words, breath quietly, stay behind his back, but needed to be around. It's absolutely opposite to what he did to Yuuki. He would usually try his best to think for her, however, wouldn't want to separate from Kaname, for better or worse, for prosperity or destruction, must be together.

The pureblood gently stepped away. His erection was unmistakably standing up, though he had cried, and refused him. Zero was puzzled, wondering if his emotion didn't affect his arousal or something. Reaching out to hold his wrist, the hunter was surprised at how fast his spouse's temperature had reduced, his skin was unusually cold, which rose his worry to a higher level. Fortunately, his spouse didn't break their contact.

"Forgive me, Kaname!" Sooner was better than later, he wanted to apologize. Unbelievable how those crazy words affected his pureblood, he should be more careful in the future. "Please! You're all I need!"

Kaname turned around, suddenly threw himself in his embrace, it's easy to feel his hardness pressing on the hunter's wet clothes. In ten years of their marriage, the pureblood had never refused his spouse anything, that's his way to love, his devotion, his submission. This time he felt _unready_, though excessively aroused, however, didn't want Zero to take offence at his first rejection and feel sad after what they had been through today, his hands started rubbing him, following his belt from his back to its lock "Take me."

What an invitation! The hunter didn't wait any other second, he hastily unbuttoned his shirt while Kaname helped to unzip his pants and pull them down along with his underwear, Zero quickly became naked. Both of them definitely needed a proper shower later. Wrapping their manhoods together, their lips connected again, giving way for their hungry tongues' dance, eyes turning ajar, their kiss got better and better each time. Kaname propped his arms on the wall, pushing up his rear, legs spreading. Zero still held his swollen flesh in one hand, the other was about to prepare him.

"Don't!" the pureblood stopped his fingers "Just enter me."

Kaname was a masochist, they had done it many times before. Though Zero didn't want to give him any pain now, he would do whatever his spouse asked to please him, his pureblood would heal in no time anyway. Erect tip slipped in pretty easily, the hunter carefully thrust in little by little, Kaname pushed up more, grabbing his spouse's cheek, urging his penetration to go deeper. When all in, the pureblood put his hand back on the wall to support his body, Zero gathered his hands on his beloved's hot, stiff flesh, feeling his own part which buried inside him was being squeezed fiercely.

"Please move!" Kaname hurried.

Zero smiled, moving slowly in the narrow tunnel, working on loosing it more, hands kept playing with his pureblood's aching member and balls. Arousal cooked with low heat couldn't be boiled up to orgasm, but got their urgency more desperate. When his movements became easily, Zero started stuffing rougher, one of his hands reached up pinching on the pureblood's nipple, their bodies arching, waving to hasten pleasure from their joint.

"Harder… Ah… Harder… Ahh… Ahh… Ahh…"

Kaname seemed to be very worked up tonight. Zero pulled them off the wall, led his spouse on all fours, pushing his shoulders lower, raising his hips up, once again thrusting to his core, and right away pounding mercilessly, moans wailing in their small bathroom. Zero gripped his slim waist, sweat oozing on his forehead, the pureblood's temperature was increasing as well. Their legs started trembling.

The hunter puffed and panted hard, his pureblood smiled charmingly "More please…"

A thrill of excitement and challenge budged his pride. Was he no good tonight? He pulled his hardness almost out then drove back in, making sure it pressed on the prostate, out again, in again, Kaname gasped "Yeah…ahhh… ahhh…"

All way out, Zero jammed two fingers in before thrusting his pride back. The chasm gaped wider, color turning darker. Keeping his fingers there, hips swaying to stick his rigidity deeper and deeper. Kaname stuffed his own mouth, whining in ecstasy.

After a while, the hunter wriggled his fingers to put one more in. The pureblood dragged his eyes open amazingly.

"More?" Zero teased, his other hand rubbing around the gaping hole.

"Great!" Kaname groaned.

The hunter smiled, speeding up his thrust, doing his utmost to please his horny pureblood. _I promise I won't say it again, I don't want to hurt you, Kaname. But I really really want to have a child with you. If only we could…_

.

.

.

Both of them lying flat on the floor, sated, spent. Zero still greedily stayed inside his spouse's cavern, kissing the skin his lips could reach.

"Could you walk?" He asked.

"Without you on my back, yes." the pureblood chuckled.

"Hurry up!" Zero pulled out all of a sudden, making Kaname longingly empty "Let's take a quick shower. We're going to the cemetery." He tugged his spouse's wrist with him "I want to introduce the love of my life to my parents appropriately."

**_-to be continued-_**

_Anything weird? Explanation in the next chapter ;-) Please leave a comment on this chapter!_


	8. Tie 8: Pregnancy

**_A/N_**_: Thank you very much for your interesting reviews! They have kept me going on!_

_I would like to notify that this fanfic will have MPREG! I'm sorry, but if I said it sooner, Yuuki's interference wouldn't be interesting because Zero wouldn't care to ponder on it at all! :-) However, I'm not saying Kaname is pregnant!_

**Tie 8: Pregnancy **

_'We'll live and die together, nothing can separate us.'_ Zero turned off the shower, wiping water on his face, walking out to grab a towel. Finally back home after a week staying at Cross Academy, feeling like he just woke up from a sweet dream. It's time to face reality, and continue his mission. Yagari had pressed him to try their new invention, so that they could have enough time for adjustment if it didn't work effectively on purebloods, but he said Kaname often used magic at the school for convenience, because they had no servants and many stuff couldn't be done by remote control as in his home. In fact, his spouse didn't mind walking around, doing things manually, Zero just wanted to keep their short happy time pure. They were home now, there's no excuse to delay it any longer. He wrapped the towel around his waist, picking up a small vial of colorless, smell-less liquid among those toiletries. This will be his last mission as a member of the HA. Kaname and he had promised an eternity together, he would protect him during his three-day powerless period, and run away with him on their anniversary.

After spraying that noxious 'perfume', Zero tried growing a vine, it emerged on his arm as usual, this solution turned out to be ineffective to half-hunter, half-vampire powers. He left the bathroom, throwing his towel away, putting a night robe on. His spouse was probably working in his own bedroom, he's going there then. Being married for ten years, Zero recently found out the pureblood was very clingy in his sleep, and often held him tight, even rest head on his chest. It's uncomfortable sometimes, but the hunter was extremely happy.

Kaname was on phone with some business partner overseas, holding a glass of water in his other hand. He smiled sweetly when Zero entered. The hunter knew what his spouse was going to do with that glass, and gestured to help. Kaname gave it to him "Thank you.", starting to wind up his call.

Blood hunger was related to vampire powers. The HA's solution would temporarily neutralize their powers, and get them allergic to their vital food. If it worked on purebloods, his spouse couldn't consume this thing now. Zero broke a tablet into two, putting a half in the glass, shaking it to urge the dissolution, and swallowing the other half. Hopefully Kaname was strong enough to drink this dilute mixture. He seemed to be addicted to it lately, the hunter just saw him take it yesterday. Normally, they just took one or two a week, unless they needed more energy to recover health or get over stresses. Kaname hung up his phone, receiving the glass from his spouse, glancing at its light color, he grabbed the blood tablet container, throwing some more in.

"Are you okay?" Zero was worried.

"Absolutely." The pureblood shook his head "I want a strong taste. My appetite is bad these days."

Zero watched his beloved emptying that concentrated mixture, a lot of feeling howled in his heart. This invention was a decisive factor in their victory, as a hunter, he should hope it work effectively, however, his heart was wishing for the opposite. Kaname frowned, hastily putting his glass down, covering mouth, and running fast to bathroom. Allergy! Zero stared at the closed door, dazed and dull. Their invention worked very well, he had successfully poisoned his spouse. Swallowing a lump of guilt and worries, he swore to bring both of them out of the coming massacre alive, they wouldn't die together, they must survive.

Kaname got out, looking pretty pale. It's the first time he couldn't take blood tablets, such strong taste got him nauseous. He wanted to drink some wine, hopefully it would drown the blood taste and make him feel better, however, alcohol might not be good for his current condition. This whole thing was quite new and confusing, he was going to do some research tomorrow.

"Are you alright?" Zero tenderly held around his shoulders, walking him to bed.

"I'm fine. Those tablets tasted weird, probably out of date!" Kaname assured him. Purebloods never doubted about their invincibility. If something was wrong, they wouldn't think it could be themselves, the hunter sadly thought.

"You should stop a few days. Why are you taking them every night?" he suggested.

"Ok." The pureblood squeezed his hand. "I just wanted to improve my appetite." Kaname had really been eating very little for a week. Although they stayed at the Academy, their private cook delivered meals everyday, he would get panicked if hearing his master was fed up with his work.

"I'll cook for you tomorrow." Zero coaxed. His skill couldn't be competed with a professional, but he's quite good at a few dishes which he called his specialities.

Light was off, blanket pulled over their chest, the hunter was lying on his back, his spouse snuggled up close to his side. This well-designed, luxurious bedroom held the worst moments of their ten-year marriage. First time was their wedding night, Zero intended to kill Kaname to end their marriage. Second time was last month, both of them were jealous and misunderstanding, he literally tore him, the pureblood had never bled as much. And this time, he stripped his powers off.

In the dark, Zero touched Kaname's arm, fumbling along to his hand, which putting on his belly. "Kaname!"

The pureblood pulled his spouse's hand up to his chest, turning around, they found each other in a deep kiss, burningly, ardently. Even after countless times, they could never get tired of re-exploring each other's bodies by craving tongues, eager fingers, everything they had. Going along with passion, Zero shifted on top of his spouse, side by side wasn't close enough, he needed to become one with Kaname, to feel the deepest of his body, to substantiate that their love was real in this doubtful world. If both of them were human, not knowing of the existence of vampires and hunters, suspecting the truthfulness of supernatural powers as those people out there, he wouldn't have had to be doing such despicable thing to his spouse. No matter how he looked at it, his action had obviously betrayed the pureblood's love and trust.

Zero reached out to turn a lamp on. Kaname's eyes filled up with desire, fixing at him, longing, his arms locked on his spouse's back. The hunter bent down, spreading kisses and licks from his jaw to clavicle, damping the biting area on his neck, loosing his grip when slipping down to continue on his chest, sucking the hard nipples, Kaname arched deliciously, Zero struggled to restrain his crave to bite, because wounds wouldn't be magically disappeared this time. At length, his kisses trailed to the pureblood 's aching part. Skillfully enveloping him in his mouth, his fingers ran behind his back, rubbing, cautiously, purposively making a few scratches.

The pureblood stretched his legs wide, heaving hips, trying to attract his spouse's attention to his most sensitive place. Zero lovingly wet his entrance with saliva, pushing moist tongue in, Kaname hooked his own legs, pulling them up willingly, welcoming his spouse's teasing.

Zero raised from their bed, intending to search the bathroom "Do you have anything for lubrication?"

Unexpectedly, Kaname grabbed his arm to stop him, legs shut closely "No,… please!" Fear was clear in his eyes.

All of a sudden, his spouse didn't understand what he meant "What don't you want to do?" What on this world could scare him?

"Could we not do the pain thing?" Kaname looked down, long, laden lashes prevented the hunter from seeing his eyes.

_Oh my God, he doesn't like it!_ Zero was aghast at that revelation. For ten years, he had thought both of them enjoyed it. For ten years, his spouse had pretended to like it and endured all pains he gave just to please him. Regret, shame darkened his face. What so good about him that made Kaname love him that much?

This reaction got the pureblood anxious. Being together for a long time, he understood his spouse wouldn't give lubrication or proper preparation to him, unless he's planning to penetrate with huge objects. It's not that he disliked it. As a matter of fact, he loved their sexual plays, but not tonight, not now. Kaname hated himself for stopping and upsetting his beloved hunter "I'm fine with outside pain." He held his spouse's hand, kissing it passionately "Please punish me!" A whipping or some kind of torture on nipples or his manhood should be ok. He's a young, healthy man after all.

_Even so, you don't hate my hand?_ Zero pulled Kaname into his tight embrace. If losing humanity meant having this pureblood for eternity, then he's no longer regretful "Don't worry! I will never hurt you again."

Kaname looked up to his hunter's touching eyes, gently caressing his face, they started kissing again, redoing their interrupted foreplay…

…

… He laid down, bending a knee up, inviting his spouse's intrusion. Zero used saliva as lube, though his hardness had already been very slippery from their oral session. In the beginning, his intent was to look for something to lubricate his spouse, avoiding giving him pain and injuries, but Kaname misunderstood it.

Plunging the whole length inside his hot body, holding him tightly, the hunter found himself falling in love all over again, deeper, madder… Kaname wrapped his legs around his spouse's waist, moaning louder when the waving movements accelerated. Their pleasure building up higher and higher. Zero changed their position into a pair of scissors, lifting one of his spouse's legs up. From there, he could check the scratches on Kaname's back. They're shallow, a little dry blood on the surface made them red. When he touched that area, could feel them clearly under his fingers, they're unmistakably there as a proof that his beloved pureblood had become powerless.

ZxK

Kaname was sitting on his car, listless, a hand pressing on his belly, legs crossing, eyes looking out of the window. Streets were always quiet on his way home, it's already over midnight, Zero said he would cook today. Kaname loved him, loved him very much, yet couldn't open himself to him. They didn't follow and support each other, he's actually going against his spouse's kind. If only both of them were normal humans, not knowing of the existence of vampires and hunters, having no contrary responsibilities to their own kinds. If only they could disappear from this circle, moving somewhere else, living a simple life together. All of a sudden, Kaname realized his life goal had changed. The HA, their prejudice, their interference, purebloods' power struggle didn't matter to him anymore. Unfortunately, his existence still mattered to them, the coming months would be dangerous. But he would go through it as long as Zero stayed with him. Kaname believed his spouse wouldn't run away as an irresponsible guy, however, could he be truly happy? could he accept it in his heart instead of struggling to make up his mind? could they repeat it? Or the hunter would only stay to fulfil his responsibilities. If Zero didn't really want it in that moment, it wouldn't have happened, Kaname was afraid that desire of his spouse's wasn't thorough, but he just viewed it as a fantasy.

There's a clink when the glass window was broken, Kaname instinctively jumped backward, a guy on a motorcycle appeared right by his side, aiming a gun at him, firing continuously. The driver accelerated their car to get over that motorcyclist right after his first shoot. Through rear-view mirror, he sighed out in relief that they had left him behind, his master was lying flat on the seat. A smell of blood pervaded their small space. His master was injured? That attacker was unlikely a hunter, his gunpowder was normal, plus, they're under the pact of peace, no hunter would follow the vampire leader's car to assassinate him. But if that guy was normal with a normal gun, his master should have been able to catch or divert those bullets. One more weird thing, he had never smelt the legendary pure blood, however, this blood scent was ordinary like human. He shuddered, wondering what trouble he had gotten himself into.

"Kuran-sama, are you alright?" He managed to open his mouth.

"Go to Ichijou's mansion." His master's firm, familiar voice commanded him.

"Yes."

Kaname dialed Takuma's number.

ZxK

In personal life, Aido was a bisexual playboy, professionally he was a renowned, prestigious surgeon. It's a big relief that all patients who had trusted their lives in his hand didn't know he was a vampire, who had decided to study medicine just because he loved working with blood. Treating a normal scratch from gun shot was too mediocre, but Aido's looking all serious and earnest. Not only because this patient was a pureblood, but also the odd situation they were in. Takuma was standing nearby, his cheerful, easygoing looks were all gone. As Kaname's instruction, he had erased the driver's memory of the assassination. At first, he didn't understand why it was necessary. Now he figured out that driver had gotten to know something about his master which he shouldn't.

After finishing bandaging his leader's shoulder, Aido started packing up his tools "It's a minor scratch. You can do everything as usual. Just be a little more careful!" He's frightened, he had wanted to ask immediately, but held himself back, focusing on getting his job done first. Despite of how close they were, he understood that Kaname didn't have to tell him everything about his life. Even now, the pureblood looked quite calm as if nothing was out of control, so he decided to shut his mouth up.

However, Takuma didn't have that patience, plus, he couldn't be helpful without knowing exactly what was going on "What does that mean?"

Kaname put his shirt back on. If a level C could find it out, nobles would get it much faster. There's no anti-vampire trace on his wound, and his blood smelt like human. "I'm powerless."

If not, he wouldn't have had to call them. If not, he would've handled everything by himself. His friends gasped, they had suspected it, but it's still a big shock being confirmed. It's too fabulous, how could a pureblood become powerless, yet alive, how to strip a pureblood's powers off? In a second, their sharp minds supposed a lot of possibilities, but none was close to the truth.

"Because I'm pregnant."

They were speechless. Vampires didn't need any birth control as a child could only be conceived once both of his parents wanted so. It might happen immediately, but needed a short time in most cases. Nobles could live for thousands of years, purebloods could live forever, yet each family only had a few kids. Because of their long longevity, they didn't think about children before their first thousand years of life. Legend had it that male nobles and purebloods could bear children with their same-sex partner, a pureblood could even get pregnant by himself/herself, but there had been no specific case for thousands of years, as a male vampire would become powerless during his pregnancy. When a male desired to bear children, his inside body would naturally adjust to be conformable to this function. Thus, his structure would be temporarily altered, which led to some temporarily physiological changes. The fact that Kaname couldn't heal himself right now, and his blood smelt differently was proof of his pregnancy. As the last one of his family, it might be reasonable if he decided to get pregnant by himself because he couldn't find any suitable female pureblood or wanted to keep his bloodline pure. But why now? He's only twenty nine this year.

"Have you lost your mind? We're preparing for the battle. Why must you choose this time?" Takuma was pissed after overcoming his shock.

"The child isn't only his own." Aido had put all tools back in his box, and was going to shut the lid when hearing his friend's explanation, his hands dropped down since.

"Zero's?" Takuma gasped, remembering the desperate hunter kneeling in front of Sara's burning car, then his friend carrying him back home.

"Yes, my and his child." Kaname conceded it.

And the noble thought he was his best friend, his closest man. If not because of their different positions, he would have confessed his love a long time before, they had known each other since their childhood, lived and grown up together. For countless times had he wished Kaname wasn't a pureblood, so that his unrequited love could have a chance. Not only him, the other noble was also sharing his mind, Aido was a playboy because he couldn't have the one and only who he would like to be committed to. They were born in a lower-class, in long-standing, dignified noble families, and were taught to serve their pureblood leader loyally. Their love was considered wrongful, which must be buried deep in the bottom of their hearts. Now the man they loved was expecting his first child with an ex-human! It's ironic. However, that level D owned the will and courage which they didn't, because he wasn't born a vampire, wasn't educated about respect, loyalty, devotion to their higher-class, wasn't influenced by vampire culture. He was quite different and unique, those exceptional features of his had charmed Kaname and convinced him to fall in love.

"Great. Let's cancel your foul plan and live happily together." Takuma was stunned that Aido could make such a direct suggestion which went against his leader's will. The playboy had never looked that determined and serious before. Kaname might have never liked him in a special way, still he regretted for not confessing before the marriage contract happened, before Zero Kiryuu appeared at Cross Academy. Once was enough, he didn't want to lose another chance to say when it's time for, to save his dearest pureblood's happiness. "What destiny do you want to give your child? You want him to give up his hunter heritage, or vampire heritage, or be tormented inbetween?"

Since finding out the first signs of pregnancy, Kaname had been thinking a lot about protecting his child, preparing a safe world for him, yet he hadn't really thought about his heritage. Would he be a Kiryuu or a Kuran? He could follow Zero's last name, and their next child would follow his. And then? Would they become hostile and fight against each other, though they were born in the same family and inherited both of their parents' powers? How would Zero feel if they didn't care about the hunter blood in them? How would he feel if they didn't want to be vampires? As long as two sides were inimical, teaching them to stay inbetween would only make them suffer.

"I'm going to be an uncle, but I'm afraid my nephew will lose his father before being born." Aido continued, his voice turned sadly soft "My sister has fallen in love with a hunter, who's in your murder list." He didn't tell his family about what they were planning, nor expected Tsukiko to love a hunter or that hunter to love her. Out of loyalty, Aido had decided to sacrifice his sister's happiness, as once sacrificed his. But he would never turn a blind eye when his dear pureblood was destroying his own one. "While the leaders are still conservative and unfriendly, many level C's and junior hunters have fallen into relationships. If even you and Kiryuu love each other now, why doesn't give everyone a peaceful future?"

Aido's words strongly encouraged Kaname to change his plan. It had been impossible before, but with their child, he could see a moderate way to resolve their conflict. Instead of maneuvering other hunters to oppose Zero's succession, he would do the opposite, supporting him to take over his mentor's position. When his spouse was the president of the HA, their co-existence would finally be able to come true, and their children would be respected by both sides. Kaname looked at his other friend.

Takuma was carefully observing his friend to see how convincing the other noble could be, the pregnancy had probably softened his personality, his expression clearly indicated his consent, and Takuma wasn't going to object it. "I don't have any conflict. My lover is also a noble and we don't plan to have kids. Shiki and I didn't have a happy family to understand parents' love, so we're glad that we've grown up and can rely on ourselves. We're happy enough to have found each other. As your followers, your friends, your family…" _also for the love I once harbored and would never forget_, "…we'll support whatever you wish to do."

ZxK

Zero was standing right at the main door, waiting anxiously. Kaname promised to be home soon, it's getting too late, yet he's nowhere to see. The hunter regretted for not following his spouse to work. Thanks to him, Kaname was powerless now, though nobody had found it out, he might unknowingly get in some kind of danger. Used to being too strong, he wouldn't be cautious enough. Zero was like a cat on hot bricks until the familiar Lexus appeared from afar. His spouse's driver had it fixed after leaving him at Ichijou's mansion, though the level C couldn't remember what had happened to it. Zero opened the car door with a smile, taking the briefcase from his pureblood as if Kaname couldn't carry it on his own, then holding his hand to walk him in.

These days were their happiest time in ten years of marriage. Zero was quite a sweet lover, openly expressing his passion, carefully looking after his spouse. Kaname knew the hunter waited for him to come home every night, light in his bedroom would only be turned off after his car got back, however, it's the first time he appeared right at the entrance. They planned for a greeting-home peck, but their lips repeated again and again until both of them were lost in an intense kiss, Kaname held his spouse tightly, leaning on his chest, wanting to share the news but couldn't find his voice, his fingers nipping on the hunter's back. It had taken Zero ten years to accept his love and their relationship. He should have given him at least another ten years to get ready for it. Kaname did want to have children with Zero, his plan was to wait a few decades or hundreds of years until the hunter saw it clearly that he wasn't living a human life, and could be open to accept the fact that they're another kind, their bodies operated differently and possessed some inhuman capacities. However, Yuuki had hurried his desire and started his body's adjustment. It wouldn't happen if he's the only one who wished for it, Zero wanted it too. Their same desires were connected and triggered the process. Kaname understood his spouse loved him and wanted a child with him, but Zero's imagination was a lovely baby in their arms, who had their mixed features, silver hair and claret eyes, or brown hair and violet eyes. Not the whole thing they had to go through before the child was born. His body would change, his belly would grow bigger, and he would have to give birth with what he had as a man. Would Zero stay with him excitedly as a father-to-be or out of responsibilities? Would he still want to make love with him again?

In fact, the hunter hadn't thought about children after that night at Cross Academy. It's his deepest desire, but life was imperfect. He had chosen to be with the love of his life - a man, and stopped thinking about impossibilities. Plus, his concentration was into duties, guilt, his spouse's safety. A vague smell of blood dashed in his nose, not the familiar, delicious scent he loved, but apparently emitted from Kaname. That 'perfume' must have changed his blood along with stripping his powers. He was injured, right in the first day of being powerless.

"You smell blood." Zero couldn't pretend that he didn't figure out.

Kaname stiffened, struggling with himself for a right answer. He hated putting his spouse in a situation he wasn't ready for. It's his fault for not informing the hunter of those chances. They should have had enough time in ten years to understand everything about each other, the truth was they had only been a real couple for two weeks or so, many things from each remained unknown to the other. His arms wringing around him, not now, too early to end their infatuated moment to deal with it, let indulge in love a little longer "A business rival threatened to kill me, but I didn't take it serious."

Zero suppressed his urge to ask where Kaname got hurt, how his injury was, what he could do to help him relieve the pain. Weird that his spouse was trying to hide it. The wall between them seemed to remain high and thick. Was he silently investigating him? _I'm sorry, Kaname. But I'm not going to harm you. This was my first and last time. I'll follow to protect you in two days left._

"Please be careful!" Zero murmured, leading his spouse to the dining room, where displaying all dishes he had cooked for him.

Kaname tried everything, but didn't enjoy much. The HA's solution must have got his appetite worse, Zero sighed, feeling deeply guilty, hoping this three-day period would end soon. He put a lot of food in his spouse's bowl, sadly watching him struggle to finish them. Each following their own hidden things, dinner turned quiet and finished pretty quick.

Once again they went to Kaname's bedroom for the night. After closing door, putting briefcase on the desk, Zero started taking his clothes off. Knowing the pureblood was hiding his wound and not going to be naked in front of him, still he would like to stay around. They didn't need to make love tonight, he just wanted to lie by his side, hearing his even heartbeats. Kaname watched his spouse finish with his shirt and continue unzipping his pants, a chill caught him hurriedly, but a glimpse of the hunter's body swung his will, he wanted to be held by those strong arms badly, to feel that warm, toned body. Managing to turn to another direction, he whispered "I need to work tonight." His words were so weak that could easily realize he's lying. Wanting to make love, but afraid of revealing his wound, he just hoped the hunter would leave him alone to stamp out his temptation. After a few days, it might be fine if all lights were off, but now his spouse would realize it right away with the bandage and blood scent.

Zero only had boxers on, walking towards him. If Kaname wanted to hide, he wasn't going to put them in puzzledom. A part of him didn't want to reveal things either. Happiness might only be on the surface, yet grew from the bottom of their hearts, they would like to keep this moment whole and private for each other. After wedding anniversary, they would talk about it. Unsure of where the injury was, he tentatively took the pureblood's hands, pulling his arms around himself, kissing on his forehead, eyes, cheeks, finally occupying his lips. He might not understand his spouse well yet, but it's obvious Kaname wanted sex, his arms winding him tight proved that he was right. Zero carefully touched his back, waiting until the contact surely didn't hurt his injured pureblood, then squeezing their bodies together, pushing his lower part back and forth as if thrusting movements. Kaname was indulging his tongue in the hunter's mouth, willingly, hungrily responding to the heat created by those rubs, his spouse's stiff bulge stimulating him right at his manhood, pressing urgently to express its discontent in the current situation. He broke their kiss, panting hard.

"You need to work?" For a second, Zero thought Kaname decided to stop, however, the pureblood's eyes was full of desire.

Quickly taking his trousers off, keeping shirt and jacket on, Kaname lied down on the bed, showing his extreme arousal. "Take me, please!" his fingers shoved in his own entrance in a hurry.

Zero looked at his spouse adoringly, his plan was to keep clothes on too, that way surprisingly turned out to be even more sexier. The pureblood was still in his public looks with expensive, designed black jacket and white shirt, yet intoxicated, craving eyes, without pants, exposing his erection, harassing his itching cave. For years, Zero had seen two faces of his spouse and wondered what was real. Right now he recognized both were, and in front of his eyes was the erotic combination of them, he surely loved his sweet, obedient spouse, but his libido also wanted to be satisfied by taking this haughty, arrogant pureblood, making him writhe and cry under him. Two fingers of his joined the hole, Kaname groaned, their fingers moved slowly together, in and out, his passage squeezed them tight, his sob drove the hunter's desire up crazily.

"Please!" Kaname pulled out, holding his spouse's wrist to prevent him from pushing in deeper.

Zero took out a bottle of lubrication in the night-stand drawer "I'm putting it on mine, so you won't be hurt." He explained briefly. This afternoon he had moved some stuff from his own bedroom here, planning to sleep over frequently and replace bad memories in the past with good ones.

Kaname's body loosened to receive him, soon his abyss was plugged securely, Zero supported his upper body by his own hands, carefully not putting his weight on the pureblood. His wound was obviously not on his legs, couldn't be on his back or belly either, or they wouldn't be doing this, in such position. Probably on his chest or arms. Kaname's right hand reach up to fondle his spouse's hair and guided him down for a kiss, his other one resting lifelessly. Zero lowered his head, kissing him, warily leaning on his right.

Perspiration bathed the pureblood's shirt, his injury on left shoulder giving a dull ache, his spouse was pounding strongly, stably into him, lube helped his thrusts deep and fast right in the first ones, pleasure forming inside rushed his need to release closer. Zero was happy seeing such delicious, enjoyable expression on Kaname's face, skillfully whetting his member inside him, hitting different spots, driving both of them to climax. The pureblood rose his hips up to receive his spouse deeper, hot breaths came out rapidly, with lustful grunts and moans. Even for an eternity, this pleasure would never be enough. _Please make love to me whole night. Tomorrow I'll let you know._

ZxK

In the first floor of Kuran office building was a coffee shop, where people often came to talk with their business clients or stopped by for a refreshment during break time. It's open till very late as many executives in this building had a habit of working overtime. A young, handsome man was sitting there alone since the afternoon, appeared to be waiting for someone, but quite patient as if knowing that person wouldn't show up anytime soon. He didn't look older than twenty three or four years old, but his violet eyes showed full of wisdom, maturity, experience. He had already paid for two cups of coffee, and a pot of tea but didn't seem to be leaving. The waitress kindly brought a glass of water for him and filled it up again when it's empty, she actually didn't mind at all, even curious about who this attractive customer was waiting for.

At last, a younger man with an irritating smile appeared, approaching him. The girl got disappointed, thinking his taste was pretty low, charming like him should have a beautiful girlfriend. Nevertheless, she still had to do her job by bringing the menu book to him.

"No, thanks. I'm leaving immediately." He didn't care to look at her, pulling a chair out, inviting himself to take a seat, "What are you doing here?" he asked the attractive man, who still kept his attention at the main hall through the coffee shop's glass walls.

_He's not his date._ The waitress suddenly felt relieved, leaving them alone.

"None of your business." Zero answered coldly.

"Well, let's talk about our business then." Hachiro smirked "Have it been done?" The HA was impatiently waiting to know if their invention could neutralize purebloods' powers. Zero had postponed the test for a while, saying it wasn't right time yet, but Hachiro was telling them his true reason was he had turned to his spouse's side as he's also a vampire himself.

"I don't have to report to a messenger." The senior hunter didn't find it necessary to be nice to this brat, who was trying to ruin his reputation. If he truly believed Zero had bitten him, would he sit there talking to him calmly? As a matter of fact, he's glad enough to see many comrades bought his assumption, and didn't care who had really given him that bite.

"We're having a chance of a lifetime. I hope you're not too blind in love." Hachiro sensed something wrong in the picture. What he would like to believe might be true, however, Zero wasn't too crazy to spend ten hours sitting there just because he wanted to pick his lover up. In a moment, he couldn't figure out what it was though.

The older hunter wasn't bothered by those words, he even wished to be able to completely blind and ignore his duties. However, he couldn't deny the hunter heritage at the end, and had chosen to betray his beloved's trust to fulfill his mission, just couldn't reveal Kaname was powerless **_now_**. After the pureblood regained his powers, he would report it to Yagari, so that they could make detailed plan for their massacre. By this way, his life mission as a hunter was accomplished. When there's no dangerous vampires to fight, he could spend the rest of his life in a way he wanted, happiness or not decided by the pureblood he loved.

A familiar figure passing by, Zero instantly stood up, running out. The waitress was sorry for unable to see his date, she sneakily threw an angry look at Hachiro, who had seen the person Zero was hastily leaving for.

The hunter reached his spouse when they got out of the automatic doors. "Hey!"

Kaname smiled beautifully, surprised that Zero was such a romantic type. He's thinking how to let him know about their baby, though all words became inelegant, he missed him and would like to get home as soon as possible. Then his spouse suddenly showed up in response to his longing.

"Come to pick me up?"

"Yes." They caressed each other by ardent looks, love glistened in both violet and claret eyes. Two cars entered the entrance, the latter was theirs. Zero turned around when he heard a car rearing up. Strange, they were supposed to stop at the main door, but the first was accelerating, rushing straight to them, nobody else, but a driver on that car. Behind them was glass doors, they didn't have any place to evade it. Another assassin! Zero held Kaname, breaking thick glass by supernatural strength, pulling both of them inside, his spouse fell onto his chest. The pureblood was powerless now, shouldn't let him get more injured. That driver collided his car into the wall, but couldn't hit them as planned, he immediately jumped out to flee. The hunter gently got his spouse off, leaping on him with a speed that no human could. Two security guards appeared to help and called for police. Tomorrow Zero would interrogate that guy by himself and get to the person who hired him.

Kaname was still holding his belly, judging the impact of that bump. When his spouse pulled him in, the only thing he thought was to protect his child, not bothering what injuries he might get anywhere else. He felt pain, but it quickly disappeared, which gave him a panic that the child had been miscarried and his body regained healing power. Several minutes later, Kaname realized his wound on left shoulder was aching, tears almost fell down out of joy and relief. _I'm sorry, baby! It won't happen again. We need to tell your father about you. He'll protect us. _

ZxK

Zero understood his spouse needed some privacy to treat his scratches and bruises, so he came to his own bedroom for a shower. Just one more day, then Kaname would be completely healed. He had poisoned him, but didn't take part in those assassinations. His love was true, this action was to discharge all responsibilities with the HA, his mentor, the fate he was born to be. The only thing that worried him was whether he could win his spouse's forgiveness after their wedding anniversary. Would their love be strong enough for the pureblood to leave everything behind? He's not doing it to lose all, they had promised to live and die together, yet couldn't reveal their true colors. It would have been better if he didn't have to present his spouse with a fait accompli.

Zero surprised, finding the pureblood behind his door, uncertainty dulled claret eyes. They looked at each other, so close, yet far away. No matter what, they weren't really a happy couple, each kept a universe of secrets, worries and insecurities from the other, love didn't seem enough to pull two persons from opposite sides together. One was afraid his lover couldn't fully accept who he was.

Contrary to Kaname's bedroom, this one preserved their most private and hottest memories, accumulated the moments they sank in deep pleasure, quietly letting out hidden feelings, also where Kaname had made his confession and Zero finally admitted where his heart belonged to. Tonight it was going to witness the event which started a new stage of their relationship.

The pureblood stopped after a few steps, turning around to wait for his spouse, who was still grabbing the door knob, trying to pull himself together. Three days were too long, those assassinations were adding a lot of stresses and strains.

"I'll track down who hired that guy, and the person behind all of it. It won't be continued."

Kaname nodded, "Seiren will escort me as from tomorrow." He paused a little, knowing his saying sounded odd "I know you're feeling something strange in me."

Zero gazed at him, his spouse was talking about it. Not that he wanted to lie, but he couldn't explain before the anniversary. It's unfair, but must be done for their happiness, because Kaname couldn't leave his position alive if other purebloods still existed. Purebloods wouldn't stay in an alliance in long-term, each wanted to be the king and struggled for power all their life. Once his spouse became an ex-leader without any followers, they would murder him to get rid of future trouble. But Zero wanted two of them to leave this place, enjoying a peaceful eternity, so all other vampires should be dead, and the HA dissolved after accomplishing its mission.

"Are you telling me?" Zero avoided facing his spouse, preparing lies and denials with a guilty heart. It's impossible to conceal a pureblood that he had lost all powers. He supposed Kaname had failed in trying some magic during those attacks and his wound disclosed the truth.

"I…" the pureblood pressed a hand on his belly, it had become a habit, though he couldn't feel anything yet. "I'm pregnant."

Was it a hallucination, mistakenness, joke or trick? Silence covering the room got their conversation more perplexed. The hunter wanted to laugh, but couldn't move his lips. His control became weak when his deepest desire was involved. Yuuki had driven him obscure and almost unable to differentiate right and wrong just by saying she wanted his kids. Now the person playing this game was his spouse. Kaname didn't have to, he had already loved him so much, they already promised to live and die together, just two of them was enough, so why?

"How is it possible?" Zero felt a lump in his throat, which was too hard to swallow. His spouse would rather use his deepest desire to play as a reprisal than confront him straightforwardly. Didn't he know this trick too silly? Something was shattering inside him.

Kaname looked into those violet eyes, which reflecting daze and disappointment. A pureblood or a noble would be overjoyed hearing it, but his spouse wasn't one of them. It had never bothered him that Zero was an ex-human hunter, not meaning he didn't feel hurt with such reaction. It's like a girl telling her boyfriend that they were going to have a baby, happiness, anxiety mixed in her heart, and future depended on the boyfriend's decision. A sad smile shaped on his juicy lips "Upper-class male can bear children with their same-sex partner."

"No such cases in history." Zero sputtered, totally confused. With history, he meant what were written in the HA's books. Not only him, no hunters had ever heard about a male vampire getting pregnant. But such lie couldn't last long, Kaname was looking so passive and vulnerable, purebloods were good at putting a calm, arrogant façade on, not that expression. The hunter's suspicious words had obviously, patently hurt him.

"Because it's very rare." The pureblood stood still at his place, soft, brown hair gently hugging beautiful face, hemming pale, attractive neck. "I can prove it. Look at me!" Pajama jacket was slowly unbuttoned and slipped off his slender body, exposing a bandage on left shoulder and bruises along arms "Male vampires are powerless during their pregnancy."

Zero gasped, agony started distorting his looks. It was not a trick. His spouse didn't doubt him at all, that vampire feature had conveniently helped their plan. Kaname had been acting strangely these days, denying his changes, refusing rough sex, hiding his injury, all of them were to protect an inexistent child. Zero rushed to squeeze him, choked with emotion. If his tears could be mistaken for joy, please be happy, though this lie wouldn't last long.

"In the next three months, I'll assign my board of management to take on my work and arrange everything for a six-month absence." Arms twining fervidly, heads on each other's shoulders. Kaname knew his hunter was being emotional, he might not completely accept it yet, but they would be fine.

Zero tightened his embrace around the pureblood, wishing they could carry out what were being planned. Six months of absence was for their safety, as a powerless, pregnant pureblood would draw countless dangers. "I'll protect you…" he stated. This vow would stand until the last minute of his life, keep Kaname alive, get them out of the massacre. "… both of you." It's a painful lie for a lugubrious misconception. Tragically his spouse was willing to put himself in danger, experience difficulties that a pureblood, a male didn't need to, for their child. How would he react after his powers returned the day after tomorrow? How would he feel, finding out all those were only because he had been poisoned by the man he would like to endure everything to have children with?

**_-to be continued-_**

_Please leave a comment on this chapter!_


	9. Tie 9: Compromise

**_A/N_**_: ______I'm sorry that my update has taken longer than usual. Although I had the summary for each chapter, but this chapter is so dry that I couldn't gather my muse to write it. Anyway I've realized that I only want to sneak in their bedroom, listening to their pillow talks. I wouldn't write fanfics about political/serious things anymore._

_____Zero had an eventful, but uninspired day, so I decided to... stay home with Kaname. Forgive me that I didn't describe the meetings in details.  
_

**Tie 9: Compromise**

Zero hesitantly, cautiously picked up the small vial with a colorless, smell-less liquid inside. Looking exactly like water, it miraculously was a result of many chemical, biological, and medical researches which could even neutralize a pureblood. Its effect was fading on Kaname, his powers was going to return tonight. In this age, vampires didn't practise magic in daily basis, the HA believed Zero would be able to prevent his spouse from finding out his current condition with enough carefulness. By a coincidence, some normal human was trying to take the pureblood's life, which had incidentally disclosed his powerlessness. The bitter sarcasm was Kaname assumed to be pregnant instead of getting on alert and conducting an investigation.

After ten years, Zero finally acknowledged the nature of their relationship, they were not enemies, nor sex buddies, but lovers, who would like to live with and for each other. It seemed their feeling had already reached its highest. This morning, the hunter surprisingly realized it had grown even stronger. He and Kaname were not only two individuals, deeply in love and bound in life, despite of all natural laws, but they're two halves of one, that could combine, blend with each other and blossom. At last Zero found himself embracing his new destiny. He wouldn't mind his kids being half hunter, half vampire at all, on the contrary, it's a big pride, because their vampire heritage would be from his beloved pureblood, to prove their love, bond and commitment.

The deepest desire flared up again. If only he could get Kaname pregnant right now and make mistakenness become fact. However, it wasn't easy, considering they had made love countlessly in ten years, and this was the very first time his spouse became powerless, yet it wasn't for pregnancy. Somewhere in a corner of his mind was vaguely giving him a suspicion that he was incapable of impregnating a pureblood. Tonight, the revelation would crush Kaname. A thought of continuing poisoning him to hold this beautiful illusion popped up. But in how long? One week left to their wedding anniversary. The massacre would uncover Zero's two-faced behaviour. Lose the child that he was imaginarily expecting and lose faith in the man he wanted to share life with at once would probably drive Kaname insane, and incite him to seek vengeance.

_Can't do_. Putting that vial back to its place, Zero walked out of his bathroom. Their experiment seemed successful, it had actually failed. With subjectivity, they had overlooked the chance of Kaname figuring out what's happening to him. Zero decided to plead guilty and convince his spouse to let things happen as planned, fake their deaths, then run away together. In somewhere remote from everything they had known, a serene life without any conflict between vampire and hunter would start.

His spouse was still sleeping on the bed, naked under warm blanket. Zero sat down, lovingly touching his relaxed, beautiful face, fixing some soft, brown hair strands which were covering pale cheek.

"Kaname!"

Tender rubs slowly dragged the pureblood out of sleep, communicating who was calling his name. He grabbed that hand, pulling it to his lips for a kiss, closed eyes lazily trying to linger on the drowsy feeling.

Zero would normally prepare for work in silence, avoiding waking his spouse up in early morning, however, he wanted to talk a few words before leaving today, "Kaname!" his fingers unintentionally brushing on juicy lips, one of numberless favorite features on his perfect pureblood that he loved so much "Stay home! I'll manage to come back soon. Wait for me here!"

"I have an important meeting at four. I'll bring Seiren with me." Kaname murmured, kissing those fingers again. His spouse was worried, but he's racing against time. Only three months left until his body changed considerably, and there's a lot of works that needed to be done before it. Moreover, this shouldn't be considered a careless act, Seiren was tough, well-trained, she could sense imminent dangers and react quickly to solve them.

"No!" The hunter protested with resolution "You're not going out!" Staying home was safest solution for this whole last day. Seiren could make a great bodyguard, however, he didn't want his spouse to encounter any other attack, even if able to overcome it at the end. "Please, Kaname! I'm going to question that guy and erase the idea of harming you in his client's mind. I can't work, thinking something might be happening to you." Zero had planned to stay with him all day, but would lose the chance to interrogate that assassin if not showing up at work. Kaname would be invincible tomorrow, not meaning he wouldn't help to resolve his problem. More important was a sudden summons for an extraordinary meeting from Yagari, something big had happened, there might be some unfavorable move to his spouse without his awareness when he wasn't around.

The pureblood opened his eyes, seeing love, concern, insecurity filled in Zero's expression, and not wanting to put more pressure on his beloved's stressful mind "Okay!"

ZxK

Kaname was shocked seeing his wound had turned into a new scar. Though it hadn't disappeared completely, it's restoring too fast as if healing power was weakly working. Power… still… worked? Touching on the pink, soft skin which covering his three-day wound, pain had already gone, a sudden worry rising up inside him. Miscarriage? He had been very careful these days, not walking fast, not carrying anything heavy, not working late. Those attacks might have caused some foetal derangement, nervous state of mind or their love-making, what was the reason? However, he didn't bleed or feel pain, then it should be okay? Kaname was panicked, trying to remember what he had read in a book for pregnant human women, though his case was totally different, he's a vampire, and on top of that, a male. Morning sicks had never happened, but blood thirst was getting out of control, while blood tablets were like toxic drug. He decided to try one more time by plunging one into a glass of water, then took a little sip. Taste was as disgusting as the day before, still he held breath to empty it. Ill feeling quickly revolted in his stomach. And throw up. Until the last drop of that bloody liquid got out of his system.

Staying home turned out to be a good idea. Kaname called to re-arrange work schedule, then got on phone with Aido. The noble was in charge of taking care of his dear leader's pregnancy. Unfortunately, this might be the first case in vampire history, so he couldn't find any useful information in ancient or modern books. Nevertheless, he had done a lot of researches, applying his medical knowledge and everything, to calm the pureblood's nerves, answer his many questions, consult him about what were right to do. Their conversation finished two hours later. Then Kaname had a light meal, and started working in the study.

Time passed in quiet. Darkness finally fell down. The pureblood glanced at the clock when its hour hand was pointing to nine. Door shifted open, his spouse appeared in a serious, rigid manner, a hunter keeping him company. Kaname stared at them carefully to make sure Zero wasn't being constrained by any means, a feeling of something bad was going to happen boiled up in his heart. Zero had said he needed to do many works and wanted Kaname to stay home. Truth seemed to be more complicated, considering it's the first time in ten year, another hunter, except himself, stepped in this house.

"Hi, Kuran!" Kaito greeted.

"Takamiya! What are you doing here?" Kaname rose from his chair, walking around the desk to face them.

"Don't be rude!" The hunter smirked, moving forward until their distance was comfortable for a talk. Zero clicked the door shut, also stepping up to create a triangle with them.

"I'm supposed to say your spouse invited me to stay with him during my trip. But _they_ don't know you understand him enough to find out my lie easily." Kaito was Zero's childhood friend since he had followed Yagari after his mentor got injured. They were close and understood each other pretty well. Kaien had recently assigned him to manage his other campus which was getting ready to open on the opposite side of the country. Kaito was back for their anniversary, however, he appeared to be in a mission tonight. "So I'll be frank. I want a talk with you before our official meeting."

"Are you representing the HA? Why didn't pass your messages to me through Zero?" Kaname asked with an arrogant attitude. He's feeling ill, all powers inside him were somehow strange and out of control, his only advanced ability in this moment was a self-possessed, conceited façade to deceive this uninvited visitor of his current condition. In fact, what Kaito said was weird, Zero had always been the one who communicated the HA's words to him because they didn't expect them to be a real couple, but two representatives of opposite sides living together under an agreement.

"Him? They won't trust him with any task now. Thank to you, he's being called a traitor."

Kaname looked at his spouse, examining his reaction when the older hunter revealed such big news with an even tone. He used to want that, though never intended to admit. "What do you mean?"

"They…" Zero said.

"They suspected his loyalty after Shirabuki escaped the explosion, and more importantly, he's ignoring a vital mission." Kaito interrupted his comrade "But those are recent events. For years the young hunters have envied his high position, his luxurious looks and lifestyle, there are even rumors of his sneakily drinking from the others. Except Yagari-sensei, chairman Cross and me, nobody likes him. Are you saying it has nothing to do with you?"

The ex-human didn't look angry, but his eyes was demanding a straight answer from his spouse. He had been careless and used whatever Seiren, under Kaname's order, prepared for. Not being an outgoing, friendly person, he didn't care much about making a lot of friends or letting people understand him properly. Little by little, Zero fell into his spouse's scheme and was isolated. In ten years, he had hung out with Kaname's friends more than his fellows. Hunters considered him a vampire rather than one of them. Yet he had entirely been worn out after all accusations and slanders in their meeting this afternoon. Now was time for confession, understanding, and hopefully forgiveness. "They've known about our relationship. Be straightforward, please!"

The pureblood felt a knot in his stomach, knowing his spouse wouldn't be telling them about their relationship at his free will. It's obvious that the HA opposed to their love and was making things difficult to him. Did Zero lose trust and reputation for falling for him? Would he feel regretful finding out Kaname had manipulated their internal division? What would he choose between love and responsibilities? The hunter wouldn't leave him and their baby, would he? Kaname was scared and vulnerable, but couldn't manage to deny his spouse's request while those solemn violet eyes were fixing fiercely at him. "I don't want them to use you against me with or without your consent." It's his ultimate purpose. Because he didn't want to beware of him, but to be at ease, to trust and put his own life in the hands of the man he loved. So he had to separate their solidarity, pulling the hunter to his side. What they could give Zero, he would give much more and better. Love, care, loyalty, status, everything. In ten years he had proved that Kaname Kuran wasn't the vampire leader to Zero Kiryuu, but a lover, a giver, even a slave who would live and use all of his abilities to satisfy him.

"You're quite successful." Kaito commented. "Anyway I'm here on behalf of Yagari-sensei, not the HA. We had a severe meeting this afternoon at our headquarters. Yagari-sensei tried to protect Zero from the others' condemnation, and now they want to throw both of them out. Once it happened, nobody was respected enough to be elected to the next president and handle the future. I bet it's also a part of your plan." Kaito showed a keen, sarcastic smile and continued "How could you make Zero happy in such a situation?"

"After thousands of years, we realized that open confrontation wasn't the right way to win. This contract was to give both of us time to figure out the best solution to victory once and for all." Kaname turned to his spouse "But I fell in love with Zero, and started considering how my actions would affect him. I wanted to divide the HA so that we wouldn't be separated, they couldn't put him into a dilemma, because Zero will never want to betray his mentor or hurt me." Their looks met, love glistenning in brown eyes, but misery glooming violet ones. Kaname didn't think it's necessary to hide their relationship any longer. When their baby was born, everybody would know they truly loved each other. One of the things he would like to settle before leaving for a 6-month seclusion was to undo all defamation toward Zero and strengthen his position in the HA. His spouse needed to become the president to keep their family intact. He turned back to Kaito "As for you, there's no reason to spare me and my kind. When does the battle start? Our anniversary day?" Kaito and Zero were stunned that he could predict their move exactly. Kaname had always worried about that and determined to destroy them beforehand. However, seeing his spouse's desperation on that night had pulled him back. Zero was totally out of mind and didn't care about how his body was getting injured when thinking Kaname had been dead in the explosion. He was strong, yet there were things he treasured more than his own life and unable to overcome the loss. If the HA collapsed, he would be broken. Kaname couldn't take that risk and decided to postpone his plan. Then Yuuki's interference had triggered a bad-timing desire. His pregnancy would be a fatal disadvantage if war happened, he had no chance to survive without Zero's protection, so they really needed an open and honest talk.

"That's the plan." Kaito confirmed "But things have changed. If Yagari-sensei wasn't on board, I'm afraid what happened after the battle would be a big disaster, you know, how they would chase the survivors, handle the night-class students, appropriate the assets, etc. Chairman Cross was angry to find this plan out, he has sworn to protect his students, and all hunter-vampire couples out there. In fact, it's only Yagari-sensei, chairman and I know about your relationship. To be fair, let me tell you I'm Tsukiko Aido's boyfriend, she's pregnant. I want to marry her."

Kaname nodded, he had been reported Kaito was one of the pro-vampire hunters, plus Zero trusted him enough to allow this conversation in such a close distance, meaning the ex-human considered what Kaito was offering was a way out for them. Kaname surely believed in his spouse's analytical mind and willing to hear it.

"I trust you, and you can trust me because Zero won't let any of us down. In the way our hearts feel, we would like a meeting to discuss about a true co-existence against the HA's plan."

"Okay. That's also my intention. I've understood Zero is a hunter as well as a vampire. He can't be whole with only one of them." Kaname agreed.

"Good. Now I can tell you about what we planned for the anniversary." Kaito started talking about the power-neutralizing 'perfume', how it was invented, how to use and its effect. Zero clenched his hands into fists, head lowering to hide guilt and embarrassment which were invading him. He couldn't help feeling sad when Kaname admitted to spliting him from the HA, but his worry was correct. Zero had been ordered to harm him, and didn't refuse. The pureblood was probably the one who got more hurt between them. At the end he had canceled his plan, worrying it would damage his spouse. At the end Zero had chosen to poison him, though tried his best to make sure it wouldn't damage him too much.

"They assigned me to come here and test this solution on you since Zero has ignored the task. But to prove my goodwill, I'm not putting it on." Kaito said.

Kaname smiled at his spouse but the ex-human wasn't looking at him.

"I did." Words were unwillingly escaped in a weak, low tone.

"Huh?" Kaito asked.

72 hours had passed, it might not be precise, but the effect must have been gone or almost there. Zero gathered all courage to look at his pureblood "I tested it. He was powerless." That's why he was so quiet tonight, as all words which waiting on his lips were to reveal this ugly truth. Knowing he had to go through this part, yet it's too disgraceful to face properly.

"It's not the reason." Kaname argued, unwilling to accept it.

"Shizuka told Ichiru she and her lover wanted a baby, but they couldn't make it." His brother's blood was flowing in his body, memories were storing in his mind as subconsciousness - something he did know but was unaware of. This particular knowledge had never struck him before, it somehow revived in the first time when Kaname said he was pregnant. Vague as a feeling at the beginning, it's gradually clear up. Ex-humans were sterile, nothing could change it. Shizuka had surely fed her lover a lot, yet pure blood still couldn't cure him. Though Zero didn't understand thoroughly, their case should be harder, because Kaname was a male. "Aren't you feeling your powers coming back?" Ironically, he seemed to hope the answer was no.

Kaito wasn't sure what's going on, suddenly, glass on the clock face and coffee table cracked, Kaname turned ghastly, eyes unfocused, and the hunter saw what he never thought would happen in front of him, the pureblood passed out. Zero hastily rushed to catch and lead him to the sofa, holding him in his arms, gently caressing him with his shaking fingers. He expected a blazing anger, critical words, even an attack, just not this, which getting him more guilty and regretful.

"Kaname!"

The pureblood pressed a hand on his stomach, blinking his eyes open, tearfully. Zero wrapped his spouse's hand, relieved a little bit. It's pretty fast, purebloods were so strong, their power could soothe emotions and help them re-gain control in a wink. "Forgive me, please! I'll never hurt you again, I swear." The ex-human found his words extremely graceless at this moment, but what else could he do right now? He didn't want to lose the love of his life. "I'm sorry we can't have children together. But you can have yours. I'll love them as my own ones. Trust me!"

Once selfishly asked Kaname to postpone it until his death, and got the promise to live and die together, nobody else could interfere in, Zero was very happy. It turned out that his spouse assumed they were capable of having their own kids. Now the ex-human realized he couldn't, and didn't have a heart to keep Kaname wait for thousands of years or give up on it.

The pureblood sat up, getting himself free from his embrace, looking at Kaito "It's quite effective. I was totally powerless." Within expectation, Kaito still felt amazed. "Coincidentally, we've just made up something that can counteract hunter powers. I'm not joking." Kaname continued firmly "I'd like to discuss with Yagari-sensei about making a solution to strip both vampire and hunter powers. Permanently."

Permanently? Meaning all of them would be almost like human, no more blood thirst, hunter weapons became useless? If joining hands, they could do it thoroughly. Then co-existence would be natural without any argument.

"It'd be great." Kaito said thoughtfully.

"Could you arrange the meeting tomorrow? We don't have much time to waste." Kaname suggested.

"No problem."

"Good. We can finish here. Now please leave us alone!"

Kaito glanced at his comrade, whose mind had been occupied with something else. Not wanting to tumble into their couple issue, he nodded and quickly walked out.

The two persons left sat side by side in silence, avoiding facing each other, an invisible gap seemed to be forming between them. Zero suppressed a sigh, taking a quick look at his spouse, wanting to reach out to hold him, but afraid it wasn't appropriate. At least Kaname had agreed on discussing about a true co-existence, and asked Kaito to leave, it might be a chance for him when the pureblood still wanted to listen.

"I am sorry for treating you terribly." He stared at those cracks on the table while arranging his words "My hunter part didn't allow me to neglect it."

Kaname turned his face to another direction to hide his tearful eyes. Quite confident to control emotions in any circumstances, he found it impossible to cover wretchedness when the reason was involved to Zero. The hunter's confession was like a piercing stab in his heart. Kaito said the HA planned to poison all vampires and kill them in their anniversary by using their new-invented solution. It worked very well on a noble, then they wanted to experiment on a pureblood. Zero had been assigned to carry it out, however, he never reported the result, which put his loyalty in question. Kaito concluded that he hadn't done it, the pureblood's heart jumped with happiness, thinking his spouse had chosen to put him on top priority. However, Zero admitted it had been tested. Finally the HA, his fate as a hunter was more important to him, regardless of how strong his feeling toward Kaname and how much the pureblood had tried in ten years. If there's no internal division and Kaito didn't show up tonight asking for his co-operation, Zero would let him go to the anniversary to receive his end as all other vampires?

"I understand." _That I can never be the most importance to you_. Yet Kaname wasn't able to separate from him. Anyway this disaster wasn't coming, their plan had changed, so he would try to forget it, because his spouse was the most importance to him.

"You don't." Zero could feel hurt in his spouse's tone which saddened his heart deeply "I was trained hard to loyally serve our great purpose all my life. Nobody has ever asked you to serve anyone or be loyal to anyone."

"I don't blame you." _So please don't explain why you can't put me first_. Kaname let hot tears fall freely on his face, afraid that the hunter would realize if raising a hand to wipe them off.

"If chairman Cross hadn't exposed our relationship and Kaito didn't come tonight, I would be a real traitor." Zero was looking at him, though all he could see was soft, curly brown hair which only reached a little longer than slender shoulders "Trying this solution on you was the last thing I do for them. When they were fighting in the anniversary, I would take you away. Let them think we're dead, we'd start a new life in another place."

Kaname was touched, turning back, face bathed with tears, but eyes brimmed with love and happiness "Really?"

The ex-human's lips moved lightly for a positive word, then pulling him into his chest "Now I have done with them. The rest of my life belongs to you, Kaname. Even if we would die together, you must let me go a minute before you, because a moment without you is worse than death."

Rubbing his spouse's back affectionately, Zero felt the other's arms around him tightened.

"Your soul must wait for me. I'll follow after a minute." Kaname murmured.

Zero looked down, tenderly wiping all tears on his beautiful pureblood's face. Feeling his body warmth on him like this was so right. They had been through a lot to share such a moment, unfortunately, this happiness wasn't complete. "I heard we can rent a womb. Let use that way to have your children." Time might never be right to talk about it, he might never be ready, but for his lover's sake, Zero would provide his best support and encouragement.

Kaname straightened up "You don't want kids with me? You don't want me to carry them?"

"I do." Zero dodged his spouse's gaze. "But I can't." Hadn't they talked about it? A man never wanted to repeat that he's sterile.

"We'll have our own kids." The pureblood obediently leaned on him again, resting head on his shoulder. "Don't give up just yet."

Zero entwined arms around his spouse's body, sowing a soft kiss on his hair "Am I forgiven?"

"With a condition."

The ex-human inclined head to look into deep claret eyes "Anything I can."

Kaname smiled, gently touching the tattoo on the other side of his neck "I want to drink from you."

Why didn't he think it could be the condition? For ten years his spouse had fed him countlessly, but not even once asking for his blood. Due to that horrible event in his childhood, Zero didn't want to be bitten ever again. His conversion was against his free will. It's one of the reasons he hated vampires and had had a hard time adapting to be one. Speaking of it, he hadn't drunk for a while. Since Kaname gave him a lot to heal his burns, he didn't take anymore during their stay at the school. When they came home, the test thing happened, his spouse kept feeling uneasy and he couldn't bring himself to feed on him in such a situation.

Let him drink now? It's a right thing to do. After that poison faded away, his body was adjusting back to normal, real blood would surely shorten that process. On the other hand, Kaname hadn't had real blood for at least ten years, if they could make a solution to strip all powers off permanently, blood thirst would disappear forever. So he should let him drink now, to mix their blood with each other and let them flow in each other's bodies.

"Okay."

Though it would be his spouse's fangs, the ex-human couldn't help feeling all creepy thinking about the pain of being pierced and blood getting drawn out. Shizuka had left a horrible impression which seemed to be quite new even after fifteen years. Anyway he decided to fake his response, concealing how unpleasant and averse he would feel toward the bite. Kaname had always willingly invited him to drink his blood, even could get deliciously aroused by this action. Zero didn't want his spouse to find out this typical intimacy couldn't give him any pleasure. The love of his life was a vampire, it should be done for his lover's enjoyment.

Zero closed his eyes, trying to relax his muscles as much as possible, arms loosely wrapping around the pureblood. Sweet, wet kisses laid on his helix, earlobe, slowly sliding down to flirt with sensitive skin on his neck. His spouse's fingers gently caressed the tattooed side while hot, moist tongue was passionately licking on the other side. Zero felt a bit ticklish, a bit stuffy, predicting the bite was coming. Clever fingers started wandering to his chest, admiring it, then slipping down to his belt. Kaname exhaled a long, desiring breath on his skin, quickly unbuttoning his own shirt and removing his pants, then straddling his spouse's lap, leaning forward to let him feel how hard he got. The ex-human's zip was undone soon after, Kaname massaged his spouse's member to a good stiffness, then grabbed the ex-human's hand to take a hold on their members. When his neck was soaked all over again, Zero started getting impatient, hardness pressing against hardness hastened the need to satisfy his sexual crave.

"Hurry up!" He urged. Bite him and get it over quick! He couldn't wait to enter the fairy cavern now.

To answer his request, penetration was acute, but arousal seemed to be acting as a good desensitizer or at least Zero thought so. The ex-human found numb for one or two seconds before his blood was absorbed slowly through the small holes filled in by his pureblood's fangs, who was embracing him tightly, squeezing their manhoods along with his hand between their stomachs. Zero didn't realized falling backward on the sofa, eyes open with amazement as pleasure were like a violent storm attacking his body, orgasm unreasonably rushing in, forcing his male pride to reach its best and release sated juice in his own hand. In this moment, Shizuka and that frightful nightmare had officially been buried, he's feeling blessed, giving his own vital source - his blood to nurture the love of his life.

**_-to be continued-_**

_One more chapter left to finish. Please leave a comment to encourage me!_


	10. Tie 10: New begining

_**A/N**: Dear readers! I hope you still remember this story. It's been over 2 months since my last update :-( Finally I have cooked up the finale *dance* Though it's dry, childish and terrible *cry* :-(_

_Thank you very much for keeping reading my story and leaving wonderful comments to support me! *big hug*_

_***MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY NEW YEAR***_

**Tie 10: New beginning**

Two days left to the big anniversary…

Kaito informed the HA of their 'perfume' being quite effective on purebloods so they would rest assured waiting for the day. A lot of powerful hunters and vampires had arrived to make their appearance in this big event. Yagari secretly contacted his old friends, who were loyal and trustworthy, to explain his real intention and ask them to help keeping things in control on that day. Zero followed his mentor to participate in those meetings, trying to persuade them, and making detailed plans to cope with all possibilities which might happen. Each night he came home after twelve but his spouse wouldn't be back until sun started rising. As a matter of fact, Kaname had lied to Kaito about their side inventing a similar solution which would work on hunters. He then gave the vial Zero was keeping to Aido, asking the noble to analyze its ingredients and how they were combined together to make its effect. Being a genius, Aido found out this solution would really work on hunters if adding some other elements. After that, Kaname had a discussion with his close friends, who then decided to advocate him for truly peaceful co-existence.

All things needed to be done had almost been done. A secret meeting between Yagari and Kaname had reached an agreement, their loyal medical scientists worked together to produce a colorless, odorless gas, which was mixed and spread easily in the air, to dissipate all vampire and hunter powers once and for all. Kaito and Takuma volunteered to test it and became the first ones of their kinds who had their powers stripped permanently off.

Each night, Zero kept light in his bedroom on, though utterly tired, dozing off in bed, waking up from time to time, checking the clock until feeling his beloved pureblood snuggling up to him, giving a soft kiss on his lips, then Zero would fall into deep slumber with that pleasant feeling… A few hours later, he would wake up, finding Kaname by his side with arms around him, sleeping soundly. The pureblood seemed to be more slender and looked quite exhausted from all pressures. It was their first time in ten years they had had very little time together. Zero would like to talk to him, but thought sleep was more necessary to his spouse right now. They hadn't eaten with each other for a week and just made love once. He wanted to feed on Kaname badly, yet afraid of waking him up. Resigning himself to blood tablets, all he did to his beloved was a tender kiss on his cheek before quietly leaving their bed. Kaname needed to rest as much as possible to be ready for the anniversary, at least Zero could be assured that his spouse was back to be as powerful as a Kuran should be.

…

Kaname was signing many types of papers in his office when a pureblood sense stroked him. Easy to figure out whose it was after being so close to her many times. It's over 10:00PM, nobody else staying around, the floor was quiet and pretty dim, his room soundproof with all windows looked into the outside. Seiren was away for a fifteen-minute dinner. Everything seemed to be perfect for a crime.

Sara pushed the door open, smiling sweetly, finding her prey sitting alone behind his desk, brows knitting on some paper full of words, a hand rubbing his forehead. There's not much time to waste, yet she would like to play with him a little.

"You're hard working, dear!"

Kaname looked up, his face was calm but pale, not the normal paleness of vampires, he looked worn out, though confidence and arrogance still glinting in his claret eyes. Sara amusingly scanned the room which had just been re-designed a few days ago to make it look cool, serene, and somehow inactiven No surprise that her heart-reading ability wasn't working here. This design combining with a specific spell would create a charm to prevent such power.

"You've come without notice again!" Kaname huffed.

"Well, I'd like to check if your plan is still up. I have a feeling that this tenth anniversary will be very interesting." Sara smirked.

"It will. And I'll let you know my detailed plan after." Kaname glanced at his cell phone which was unfortunately lying on a small meeting table faraway from him as if intending to send an alert. His unpolished lie just proved that her presence was putting him in danger, calm expression was only a thin mask. When it's too obvious, she didn't need her heart-reading ability to find out.

Seeing Kaname going to stand up to collect his phone, Sara immediately raised her voice "Don't move!", then walked close to his chair, turning it to face her, a hand pressed on his stomach "I heard you're pregnant. Is it true?" All she wanted was to see the pureblood's reaction toward her words, answer wasn't necessary as his appearance and the room design had already confirmed her suspicion.

"How did you know?" No panic as she expected, Kaname simply laughed.

"Stop acting! We both know you're hoping your underling would come in time for rescue. But I'm not interested in finding out how she would save the day." Lifting his chin up, Sara said in an exciting mood "Listen, I have a better plan for us. Let me drink from you and become you, then we'll see how to resolve things together." The female pureblood possessed a special power of her line, an ability to shapeshift into the person whom she had drunk from. She couldn't dream about taking her ex-fiance's blood before, however, their situation was different now. Last week her followers reported that Kaname had been pregnant, which resulted in powerlessness.

All of a sudden, her victim-to-be grabbed her wrist, giving a squeeze which almost got it broken. As soon as being pushed away, Sara intended to use her powers to start a fight. Strangely, nothing happened, the unhealed wrist kept hurting like hell.

"It's a trap, Sara! I purposely let you know about my pregnancy, accepted your spy into my house, re-designed this room, and Seiren leaving for fifteen minutes every night. All of them just to lure you in." Kaname approached her triumphantly, holding her beautiful face in his hands "Don't you want to know my plan? Strip all hunters' and vampires' powers off, it is. We've invented the solution, now we need a pureblood to test it."

Sara managed in vain to break his grip. Something was wrong, her powers had disappeared, though no weird feeling, pain from those struggles overwhelming her body. The idea of turning weak as human scared her to death, her beautiful eyes flashed angry glares "What have you done to me?"

"This solution is absorbed through respiration. All elevators… are full of its smell-less essence." Kaname whispered "I wanted your powers. Unfortunately, your blood is useless now."

She kept thrashing about, but his grip was too strong. The more she struggled, the more painful her body got.

"Relax! I don't want to break your neck by accident."

In fact, there's another plan in case the solution didn't work. A fire charm was set in his room which would explode as soon as Kaname stepped on a button under the carpet below his desk. At the same time, the floor would be open for his escape. When Sara was chosen for their test, Zero insisted on going with him so that they could fight together if necessary. Kaname protested it, saying he didn't want to fight and got injured before their anniversary, plus, the hunter would make her hesitant to come. However, Kaname asked him for that fire charm. His office room was re-designed, but wasn't combined with the spell, so unable to stop Sara's heart-reading ability as she thought.

As soon as seeing each other, she with a doubt of Kaname being pregnant, he with an awareness of her inhaling that smell-less gas, they determined to verify the other's powerlessness before shortening their distance. The moment Sara couldn't realize his false nervousity, the winner had been decided.

ZxK

Zero finished buttoning his shirt, leaving the highest ones open, showing a part of his charming tattoo behind the collar. Never in his life had he worn a shirt with all buttons done properly, in spite of how important the event he was going to attend. Even it was their wedding ten years ago or their anniversary tonight. It seemed indifferent, yet his natural attractiveness was still outstanding even among those beautiful vampires. Yagari-sensei said a man was respected for what he did, not how he looked like. His opinion had obviously influenced Zero, however, it didn't stop the younger hunter from adoring beauties. Putting his black jacket on, he turned around to find his beloved pureblood who was standing near the door with admiring eyes. He was what Zero called perfection, tall figure, slender, ideal for such luxurious suits. White shirt, black waistcoat and jacket, all buttoned, neat tie, a warm smile on his gorgeous face. Seeing him once, impossible to forget for a lifetime. Though what people could ever do was only to look at and get crazy about. Because this person was his, that loving smile was just for him. Zero felt happy and confident.

This evening would start a new page of history when two mystical minorities of this world, hunters and vampires, were stripped off their supernatural abilities and became similar to humankind. Dissidence, vengeance, danger would be waiting for them in the near future, he and Kaname might have to change their life, their fate and everything they were having, but their love was one thing that would never be lost. Right in this moment, holding his spouse's hand and looking deep into his claret eyes, Zero strongly believed he had found the meaning of his existence.

"Are you ready?" Kaname asked.

ZxK

Kaito checked the book of guests' names with a content smile. All they invited had signed in and entered the hall which was full of power-neutralizing gas. The ceremony didn't start yet, but history had already silently recorded their triumph. A world of no vampires and hunters would become true very soon.

Fast and strong footsteps of a small group echoed from a corner, Yagari, Kaname appeared on the first row, Zero, Kaien and their other trustworthy followers were behind. They calmly crossed the threshold, Kaito immediately closed his book, walking after them, and closing the door. It's time…

"Thank you all for your presence here…" Yagari raised his glass of wine, the glass that wasn't supposed to be drunk up tonight. As agreed in their meeting with the hunters, he would declare war instead of giving a speech, and their massacre would begin. Kaname was next to him on the stage. Zero was standing right under, facing the crowd who were surrounding them, being ready to react to any attacks.

"All of us have become powerless permanently," Shock was written clearly on each face, especially when Yagari emphasized 'all', he quickly explained their situation "meaning this hall would be flooded by corpses if a battle happened. The gas we used have neutralized both hunter and vampire powers. I believe it is time to enter into a real peaceful co-existence."

While vampires were fussing about such stunning information, hunters felt as being betrayed and got angry. They had armed themselves carefully for a big far as they knew, their solution could only strip vampire powers off in three days and vampire corpses would still disappear if being killed during that time. All of a sudden, Yagari said their powers were also lost. Many of them hastily pulled weapons out. Rage was overwhelmping their mind, nobody had powers, so what? They had never wanted to kill more than this moment, kill everyone, including that betrayed HA president.

"You'll severely injure yourself if trying to use your strength now." Kaname warned "Your bodies are adjusting to their new condition, you had better calm down and be careful of your own well-beings."

It wasn't a false warning, they really felt pain striking arms and legs when moving to get their weapons ready. That neutrolizing gas had obviously got in their systems. Some let hands down as a sign of surrender, some kept weapons up but stood still, a hunter laughed, aiming his gun at Kaname. Fighting was impossible, yet he wanted to destroy the ones who changed their plan. Those two persons on the stage. Even though his arm would be broken after that, it would be fair. He's having a good angle of fire, and Kaname had lost his powers.

Suddenly, an intense blow smashed in his wrist, breaking his grip on the gun. The strength of that hit pushed him backward. Trying to steady his trembling legs, he stared at the attacker, Zero Kiryuu. This hunter hadn't been anywhere close, but managed to get to him as swift as a wind, stopped his intention effectively, and showing no sign of pain from such action.

"You… you…" he stammered. Not only him, everyone else was gazing at Zero in astonishment.

"I've just learned that ex-humans are immune to this gas." The hunter said calmly, knowing they would be suspicious of his statement "That means anti vampire weapons are still my weakness. I won't try to keep it secret. We've already lied and hidden too much." His fierce glare swept around "Now all of us are confused and vulnerable. Please calm yourselves down and talk about a future for all."

"You and Touga have trapped us. We lost our powers, but you don't." A hunter said loudly.

"What's so good about hunter powers?" Zero gazed at him "They don't make your life easier, don't strengthen your immunity, don't lengthen your time. Their only use was to fight against vampires. But vampires don't drink blood anymore, and can't attack humankind in any way different than a human can. Then what's the point to miss your powers?"

"I think we were trapped since the day we were born. Where we live, what we do, who we love, our mission decided those most important decisions of our life. There's not enough freedom to do what we really wanted to. At the end, our only heritage to children were the hunter powers and a dangerous, impossible-to-complete mission. What way would you like to end it? Would you prefer to kill and die all together?" Kaien continued his adopted son's saying "I don't want to fight against each other, I don't want to try non-stop to bridge the gap between two kinds. I want us to be equal and become no threat to the other naturally. I want to go away a few years to see this world. Above all, I want a normal life."

Kaien Cross was a legend in hunter history. Like him or not, his words were worth pondering on. He had lived long enough to witness many hunter generations, how they were born, trained and spent their lives to the very end. His words reminded the hunters in this hall of their teenage dreams and plans. If only they hadn't been born in a hunter family, their lives would have been very different now, might be better, might be worse, but they would have had a chance to experiment, instead of forcing themselves to select the only things which would serve their mission best. All of them were taught to feel proud of their heritage, and had to sacrifice a lot for such pride.

The atmostphere sank in quiet, Yagari took this opportunity to stress his point "We've been under the pact of peace for ten years, yet breaches kept occuring again and again. To resolve this problem once and for all, we've had a summit conference between both sides, and agreed on creating equality and full commitment by making a solution which can be absorbed through respiration to neutralize all of our powers. I believe it's much more moderate and practical than a life and death battle. Now we're all alive, and can never harm each other in supernatural ways again. Our basical contradiction has been completely solved. Any act of revenge or destruction against each other from now on will be treated as human cases and come within the jurisdiction of the government."

The hunters struggled to acquire what was happening and what they had silently been thinking about. Yagari's friends, who he had managed to talk before the anniversary, started sharing their agreeable opinion to people nearby, spreading acceptance in the crowd.

"Very well. It's easy for hunters to accept it. What they lost isn't really important." A pureblood ghosted a half smile on his lips, getting everyone's attention "On the contrary, we vampires are betrayed and become miserable victims."

"Don't exaggerate your loss." Kaname calmly answered his critism "We've lost our active powers. It's true that we used those powers to fight not only hunters, but also our same kind and whoever we wanted. That's the reason why they should be dispossessed. Blood is the source of our active powers, our blood has been changed, as a result, we no longer need to drink blood. However, our structure is immutable, we're still physically stronger than human, life span and aging are just lightly affected. Now you can go out in daylight as much as you want, anti-vampire weapons and charms won't work on you…" he looked at the better amount of nobles in the hall "…and I hereby release you from all of your responsibilities and obligations to the higher rank and to me. Is it good enough?"

Unlike hunters, vampires didn't want freedom, but to dominate the others, as many as possible, and serve the higher, as less as possible. While a very small number of them, who were purebloods, was quite upset that their goal of competing for the vampire throne had been shattered, all nobles found an interesting, significant meaning of this event. For their whole life, they had always been trying to develop their influence, but no matter how hard their efforts were, they could never outrun a pureblood. From now on, all of them were equal, their life belonged to themselves, their first thoughts would be for their own benefits, nobody could force or manipulate them to do what they didn't want to.

"Kuran, may I ask you a question?" A noble stepped out. It's the first time in his life, also the first time in history a noble addressed a pureblood in such an informal, disrespectful way.

"I'm listening." Kaname said with a smile. Feeling kind of strange, but he realized his words had properly stroked their desire of being on equal terms with purebloods. These nobles were going to accept the new situation for this reason.

"Are you powerless now?" The noble asked.

He had a good reason to be doubtful as Zero still had all of his powers, despite of staying in the same hall with them. There might be a solution to prevent this gas' effect.

"Yes, I am." Kaname affirmed strongly.

"Could you prove it?"

The pureblood smiled, knowing words wouldn't be enough to win their trust. As a matter of fact, they didn't have enough time to research something to counteract this gas. Zero was immune to it just because he was a transition form of hunter and vampire, his altered blood formula wasn't exactly vampire's nor hunter's.

Kaname took his jacket off, undid the cufflink, rolling up a sleeve of his shirt. Aido came to give him one of the knives which were prepared for their party. Yagari was standing on the other side, Zero had returned to his original place which was near the stage, facing the crowd. Kaname made a short, deep cut on his arm, blood started oozing, creating a thin, red stream, and dripping down on the floor. All eyes stuck on his wound. It's not healing, but kept bleeding freely. Kaname turned his arm a bit, crimson liquid falling and being held up in his palm.

Satisfied that the vampire leader's powers had really been lost, the crowd also figured out their acute senses were disappeared, they couldn't tell if his blood was similar to human or not. Yet it dashed straight into Zero's nose, with no doubts, smelling original, not as tempting and delicious as before. He glanced at his spouse, this moment was quite historic, from there it would be his full responsibility to protect Kaname.

"May I taste it?" Another noble asked. Everyone turned to where he was standing. Such request was absolutely a taboo in their society. But tonight all rules were being broken. If Kaname stated that they're equal and pureblood's blood was no better than human one, it shouldn't be a problem to let a lower rank taste it.

Kaname looked at Zero, their eyes met each other tenderly. The pureblood knew what should be done to accomplish their plan, yet his blood not only belonged to himself, but also his spouse, especially when the hunter was still a vampire and would keep drinking from him. So he wanted to get his approval. Zero highly appreciated it and gave him a nod. To share their spouse's blood with someone else wasn't something vampires were willing to. And _this_ would be an exceptional and unrepeatable occasion which the hunter accepted to make concessions.

"Sure." Kaname replied. The noble immediately approached him. Blood had been built up into a small puddle in Kaname's palm, the noble wanted to lift his arm up to his mouth, but blood dripped down when the arm was moved. Even though he had been altered, this blood had been altered, still he would like to drink it up without wasting a drop. Bowing down to adjust himself, holding the bloody hand with both of his own ones, he took a deep breath to savour its scent. Kaname standing with a straight back while the noble inclining in front of him made a perfect image of a master and his underling. Without powers, it seemed he still had his way to be above the others.

Though his blood didn't smell great or excite any vampires as it was supposed to, the noble's tongue greedily protruded to take a big gulp. Unexpected to him, its taste was so terrible that he couldn't get himself to swallow. Spitting out in disgust, eyes opened wide, he used his sleeve to wipe his lips, walking backward to leave the stage. Never in his life had he got scared that much, being a vampire by birth, but he couldn't drink blood anymore, couldn't stand the taste anymore. Everyone observed his reaction carefully, feeling fear inside. They saw blood strains on the corner of his lips and his sleeve, it's blood from a pureblood, but none of them went crazy or got the urge to drink, they were strangely calm, looking at that beautiful red color.

When the noble passed by Zero, a punch hit his face violently all of a sudden, pushing him to fall on the floor. His own blood leaked out from his mouth.

"The drinking didn't strengthen you at all, did it?" Zero sneered "It's a perfect evidence that all of you are powerless and blood has no use to your bodies now." His blow was strong enough to hurt a full-fledged noble, let alone this _ex-_noble's current situation. He had agreed to let him taste his spouse's blood, not meaning he wouldn't have to pay for it a good price. Aido swiftly ran to Kaname and tied his wound with a handkerchief.

"You've seen it." The pureblood pointed out "We're similar now, no side can be a threat to the other, so I hope we will truly commit ourselves to our pact of peace. I've learnt that the number of vampire-hunter couples have been increasing in the last ten years, it's really a good thing. I look forward to seeing our next generations which are mixed between both kinds." He exchanged a smile with his spouse, openly letting them know about their relationship.

"It's not like we have another choice." A voice from a middle-aged looking pureblood near the stage.

"We don't." Kaname confirmed. They couldn't keep fighting, unless using the methods humans would, but then it wasn't a vampire vs. hunter fighting, and wasn't for the same purpose which they had pursuited four thousands of years.

"Very well. But what is your plan to deal with the sleeping vampires?" That pureblood asked again.

"I've my people check their time of awaking and strip their guards' powers already." Kaname answered "All of them will be waken up within a thousand year. It's our duty to make sure their powers will be stripped off as soon as they leave the coffin."

As his instruction, Kain and Ruka had travelled around to fulfil this important mission. They couldn't neutralize their powers right away, because those ancient vampires' bodies had ceased all functions for a long time, they would be rotten if their powers suddenly disappeared. However, there's a risk that things might get out of control at the time they woke up.

"Knowing their time of awaking is an advantage for us. But you can't be quite sure that your plan will go well. We're not going to put our lives in your hands. Besides, we may confront an E anytime. I believe it's just fair that you'll share the power neutralizing solution and equip us with hunter weapons." The middle-aged looking pureblood easily attained the others' approval.

Yagari and Kaname traded a look. They had already predicted such proposal would be made. The HA president smiled "Your blood starts being altered as soon as you absorb this solution, and the process goes very fast. Once it's done, there's no way you can undo it. Since we need your help to turn other hunters and vampires out there, we gladly provide you the solution and also the formula. You can make more of it and keep wearing it for the rest of your life."

"As for hunter weapons, we don't intend to give them out." Kaname continued "In fact, we're going to revoke them from all hunters. I understand they're considered valuable heirlooms in hunter families. But you've successfully accomplished your mission and started a new page of history. It's inappropriate to keep them at home. We'll build a place like vampire and hunter museum to display them and other things from both sides so that our next generations can learn about our past." This idea hadn't been discussed before, yet Kaname determined to carry it out in the current situation "The arms factory will also be closed to demonstrate our commitment in the pact of peace. We all know that E vampires are afraid of light and crowd. They always lurk and hunt in the dark and deserted places. You know exactly how to avoid confronting them." Before people could oppose, Kaname added "On the other hand, Zero Kiryuu is the only person who is allegic to anti vampire weapons among us. If you persist in keeping your weapons, that means you're planning to harm him or becoming a victim to someone else who wants to steal them. I promise there's no good result for you in either cases."

Revoke hunter weapons, close the arms factory, Zero's heart felt warm that his spouse was trying to protect him. They might reach their agreement tonight, but this peace would only be in the surface. It would take time for them to truly and seriously accept it. Before that, they might try something, crazy and dangerous. If all of them had hunter weapons, he couldn't imagine what would happen.

"It's all clear up." Zero concluded "The reason of our inherited fighting has been eliminated. Hence, the hunter association and the vampire council have fulfiled their missions and will operate as non-political organizations from now on. You're released from all obligations and liabilities to the former superiors of your kind. As regards the sleeping vampires and the E's, we're establishing a new council including both sides to deal with them. We already have a list of their detailed information in hand. If you would like to help, we'll arm you when it's time. Right now, the last order for all hunters is to return your weapons to us."

Silence spread around the hall. Glasses were still full of wine, food was getting cool off. All doors were closed for their big event. Nobody had imagined how this night would turn out. The vampires thought it would be an ordinary party to observe how things were going and develop their influence. The hunters thought it would be a massacre. Kaname, Zero, Yagari and their allies thought they would distribute hunter weapons to everyone along with the solution. They would have done it if Zero wasn't immune to this solution.

A friend of Yagari's stepped up, being the first to put his gun down. Having spent all his life fighting for their great purpose, he believed this was the only way to fulfil it, plus, he believed in his friend and hoped his own action would encourage the rest. Yagari's other friends followed him one by one. Kaito also removed his gun and put down. Other hunters gradually lined up to return their weapons.

This moment would surely be unforgettable in history and to everyone in the hall.

ZxK

Three of his fingers were buried deep inside his beloved pureblood, moving in and out with a leisure speed while his other hand stroking his own hardness. He was kneeling between his spouse's long, spreading legs; pale, hairless skin and light pink color of that particular area made the view much more graphic and hotter. The erotic hole being stretched to hold those fingers was trying to suck them in deeper, giving him an urge of replacing them with his aching erection. Kaname's arousal was uncomfortably lying on his flat stomach, yearning for attention, two little nipples perking up on their aurora, his arms were being pulled up over head and tied by his tie, his shirt had been ripped off as soon as they reached the room, still lingering on his sides.

Zero looked at him satisfactorily, a smile curved up on his face. It's miraculous that they weren't fleeing after their anniversary, but had decently come back home, and making love to each other. In bed, his pureblood was so gentle, obedient and sensual like a little kitten. Zero licked on his juicy lips, inducing Kaname to part them and invite him to explore more. The lips were skillfully wet with soft, passionate licks and sucks before he put his hot tongue in, his fingers resumed pounding hard into his pureblood's cavern. Kaname squirmed with desire, trying to hold his spouse's tongue in, spreading legs wider, moving waist to push the penetration deeper. The hunter suddenly ended their kiss, feeling his pureblood's body temperature increasing, blush covering his cheeks beautifully.

"Um… Zero…"

"Yes? What would you like me to do, Kaname?" He teased, hot breathes brushed on his spouse's sensitive neck.

"I want you." The pureblood's eyes were flooded with burning lust.

"I'm inside you already, ain't I?" Zero swung his fingers, revolving his hand to push pressure on the rousing tunnel, making it squeeze them tight in response.

"Uhmm…. Uhhmmm…." Kaname closed his legs a little instinctively to such strong stimulation. Pre-cum dripped on his stomach.

Zero's member also stirred in excitement. Though wanting to tease more, his own patience was running out. He changed to the sitting position and pulled Kaname up, whispering "Ride me!" The pureblood threw his tied wrists behind his spouse's neck, lowering his body to engulf the stiff, big shaft inch by inch.

It was a feeling of total fullness after Zero thrusted his whole length in. It usually reached very far, very deep inside the pureblood's passage, bringing an impetuous pleasure as if his body was piercing thoroughly. Kaname swayed his hips to get used to being corked up securely, pushing his arms on the hunter's shoulders as a support to move his body up and down, crushing his spouse's virile flesh out and swallowing it back. Slowly at first, faster later, breathing more rapidly, sweat damping his hot body while pleasure rising up to climax. Zero tightened his embrace to cease the movements, seeking to re-occupy those panting lips, blush had already spread to his pureblood's neck and a part of his chest. Kaname looked so delicious and lustful now.

"I love you." Zero murmured when their lips still brushing each other.

Kaname pulled out to look into his violet eyes, happiness overflowed his heart hearing those simple words, his body suddenly trembled. He had known the hunter loved him, but it's the first time Zero said it. At last, they had reached to the level when they could express their feelings openly and directly. Kaname wasn't a woman, not meaning he didn't need to hear it from the person he loved.

"One more time, please!" He stuttered.

Zero was surprised to realize those sacred words had just escaped his mouth all of a sudden, feeling rather embarrassed and guilty that his spouse was so happy with such minor thing and he hadn't told him earlier. "I love you."

Kaname leaned himself against the hunter "I love you too."

_I know._ Zero smiled, slipping his arms down to wrap the pureblood's round cheeks, then adjusting his lower body to stroke his beloved's inside with his thickness.

"Uhhmm….." Kaname moaned, swinging his waist in rhythm with his hunter. "Ahhh…"

Zero smirked, touching the pink edge of his pureblood's stretched hole, thrusting a few more in the same direction.

"Ahh… ahh…. ahhh…." Kaname stuck closely to his spouse, pressing his manhood between their bodies, each time Zero hit his prostate, he almost lost the control to delay orgasm.

"Harder?" Zero teased.

Kaname kissed him for an answer, and contracted his inside muscle to squeeze his spouse. Being sucked passionately in both places at the same time drove Zero crazy, he had to break their kiss to reduce the sensation., then started pumping his spouse's hardness, his thrusts were also resumed and got more intense.

"Ahh… ahhh….. Zero!... ahhhh…...Please…" Kaname cried out in ecstasy "Ahhh….. Please… Ahh….."

"Come for me!" Zero whispered.

"Ahhh….. Zero…." His tied wrists wriggled desperately, his whole body went up and down faster to rush them to orgasm. They couldn't hold long after a plain week. Pleasure blending with happiness overwhelmed their sweaty bodies as Kaname's juice messed both of their stomachs and Zero's passion was shot deep inside him. They contentedly collapsed on the bed, Kaname managed to lie on his back, his skin still red after great pleasure.

When excitement was cool down and soberness returned to take control, Zero got nervous. Kaname was motionless beside him, breathes deep and slow, his skin had never flushed that much. Was it involved in the power neutralizing solution? His powers had just been stripped off and his body was still adjusting. They shouldn't do anything too intense now. For intense things, it's not only fighting, running or carrying heavy stuff, but also…

"Kaname….." Zero hurried to untie him and grabbed his hand, trying to wake him up. His closing eyes somehow scared the hunter badly.

Kaname smiled, wrapping his spouse's hand which was lapping on his "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Absolutely." The pureblood's hand moved up to touch his biceps, rubbing it affectionately before reaching his neck, guiding him down for a kiss.

Zero pulled away and stammered "You shouldn't have seduced me." Yes, Kaname had showed him his bulge with a wicked smile and suggested 'Make love to me!' when they first came back. They hadn't done it for a week, and that was a long week with lots of stresses and pressures. The hunter immediately gave in to such seduction before his mind had enough time to think about a reason that they shouldn't.

"Why not? Today is our wedding anniversary." Kaname sat up, reaching for his spouse's hand again, putting soft kisses on his shoulder "You wanted it too, didn't you?"

"But your body isn't well. You shouldn't indulge me like that." Zero insisted, silently accusing himself for concentrating on his own desire and selfishly forgetting his spouse's conditions. "Now I can't give you my blood to help you heal faster." He uttered in frustration.

"Are you offering your blood? I'll happily accept it." Kaname smiled, licking on his neck.

Zero gasped "What?" What did he mean by saying he still wanted his blood? Was he also immune to the solution? But why? Zero pulled out his arm which had been cut in the anniversary, tearing the sleeve off, Aido's handkerchief was still loosely tied the wound. Kaname slipped it down, exposing smooth, pale skin as if nothing had ever happened there. Didn't he bleed a lot in front of everyone a few hours ago?

"Your powers only got… weakened?" Zero guessed. That might explain why his wound couldn't be healed immediately. If so, the same thing could happen to other purebloods too, and that meant their great plan had bitterly gone wrong.

"Don't worry. Our solution worked very well. All of them are powerless." Kaname assured his spouse, knowing exactly what he was thinking about "We just didn't have enough time to research a solution that worked on the vampires with altered blood like you… and me."

"When was your blood altered? Is it why your powers are less strong?" Zero was confused.

"No. They're not mine. Look!" Kaname stretched out his hand which holding his spouse's, a slender, green, thornless vine sprouted from his arm's skin, rolling up their hands together. It's Zero's power, undoubtedly, though much weaker. But…. Kaname couldn't absorb it by drinking from him just once. Zero felt anxious and uncomfortable, not because his spouse still had his powers, or had developed hunter ones, but the oddness of this whole thing.

Kaname guided their hands to press on his still-flat stomach "It's your power, isn't it? Because you're the father." His smile was so sweet and warm, happiness and pride glinted in his claret eyes "I'm really pregnant. Over two weeks."

Zero was speechless. It's obviously, undeniably his power. But Shizuka and her lover…. Two weeks… It meant that night at the school… He told him about his deepest dream… A baby would be conceived when both of the parents wanted it… But Shizuka and her lover couldn't after a lot of efforts… She thought he was sterile… He might have already been sterile as a human… Or he simply didn't want to, but didn't let her know…...

"It's our child's power." Zero mumbled. Not having an argument to disaprove it, yet he's afraid of accepting this news and finding out it's a misunderstanding later.

Kaname nodded "That night both of us wanted a baby, my temperature went down while I got quite worked up." His face blushed again "They're the signs that my body had changed and got ready to conceive."

"So you always knew the temporary solution didn't work on you?" Zero kept his hand still on his spouse's belly with amazement.

"I did think it's the solution's effect as you said you did the test." Kaname shook his head "When I almost lost my consciousness, I suddenly felt strength and warmth growing inside. It's the very first contact I had received. Normally to vampires, it wouldn't come until the forth week. But because I'm having twins and they're very strong…"

"Twins?" A broad smile flashed on Zero's face, he's going to have twins, all worries on the world slipped out of his mind in this moment "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Zero! I can feel very clearly now. They're protecting me." The twins had healed Kaname when he got injured and let him tap into their premature powers "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't want you to get too much worried and didn't let me go out alone to arrange our plan. But I've always been careful. Even if I have to die, I'll make sure they're safe."

Zero put a finger on his lips to stop him from saying such a bad situation. Right! Had he known it, he would have persisted in keeping Kaname at home. Luckily, they had managed to fulfil their plan and finish the night safely. The hunter lied down, putting his spouse's head resting on his shoulder, loosely wrapping his arms around him "I did hide a lot from you too. Let's promise no more secrets between us, okay? It won't be necessary, because I'll always understand and support you in whatever you want to do."

"Me too!" Kaname planted a quick kiss on his chest.

"Did the solution affect our children?"

"No. They're half hunter half vampire. They're absolutely fine."

"Are they boys or girls?"

"I don't know yet. We have to wait a few months later."

"You don't have your powers now?"

"Nope. Three of us will rely on you in the next nine months."

"I'm proud to protect you all till the last minute of my life…, silly!"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Peaceful co-existence was impossible. It even couldn't exist between humans and humans, or vampires and vampires, because everyone was greedy, selfish, and thought for themselves first. What these two kinds had achieved in the last ten years wasn't perfect, but good enough for them all. Kaname decided to cancel his plan and stabilise their relative peace for his children and other half-breeds from the mixed couples. Unfortunately, the HA's invention hurried them into fighting for their life goal which had been passed from generations to generations. In order to avoid that massacre, Kaname and Yagari managed a no-win situation for both kinds.

On the surface, everyone had arrived at a compromise. But inside, anger and hatred were rising. That's it. Once still alive, difficulties and challenges would keep coming up. A normal life wasn't for anyone, Zero knew he could never achieve it, however, he's holding the heart of the person who loved him more than anything else, and they're going to have twin babies together. He's definitely the happiest man on this world.

_**-The End?-**_

_If you like this story, please kindly leave a review, even though this story has already been finished! Thank you for reading! :-)_


End file.
